


Disasterology

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Pierce the Veil, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фил переезжает в новый город, где имя Дэна Хауэлла звучит как предостережение. А Дэну нравятся звёзды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disasterology](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122565) by howellslester. 



У Фила никогда не получалось начинать всё сначала.

Когда его родители решили переехать сюда, он получил новый старт, новое начало. Они его жалели — над Филом издевались в школе, он был слишком равнодушным, чтобы ответить тем же, и от этого обидчики только сильнее мучили его — но никогда не думали, что, возможно, ему не нужно было новое начало. Родители не могли понять, что он снова всё испортит, как и всегда.

Это был первый день Фила в Келхэмской Гимназии. Его родители удивились, когда узнали, что он попал в гимназию, в отличие от него самого — Фил знал, что в таких школах меньше вероятность быть побитым, чем в обычных общеобразовательных или частных, так что на вступительных испытаниях он не слишком-то и старался. Причина того, что он не успевал на большинстве предметов была не в том, что он глупый — наоборот, он был весьма способным — он просто не хотел утруждать себя. Его не радовали мысли о работе, о том, что придётся выйти во взрослый мир и зарабатывать деньги, так что он старался вообще об этом не думать.

— Доброе утро, — щебечет мама Фила, оторвавшись от своего блэкберри, в то время как он бредёт вниз по лестнице. Фил что-то бормочет в ответ. За обеденным столом сидит его младший брат, его невинное личико сияет, и Фил едва заметно улыбается и ерошит волосы Джеймса, проходя мимо него.

— Завтрак? — спрашивает он Мэгги, их экономку. Для того, чтобы говорить полными предложениями, ещё слишком рано.

— На столе, — отвечает Мэгги, указывая на тарелку, стоящую напротив Джеймса.

Фил даже не подаёт вида, что он её услышал, плюхается на обитый кожей стул напротив младшего брата и кладёт локти на стеклянную поверхность стола.

Семья Лестеров довольно обеспеченная, и Филу это хорошо известно. Его отец — генеральный директор крупной юридической фирмы, к тому же он имеет долю в зарубежной нефтяной компании. Его мать — успешный адвокат, и вместе они за год зарабатывают столько, что могли бы позволить себе не работать ещё долгое время. Они владеют недвижимостью в разных частях света, у них есть горничные, повара, всё, что может им понадобиться, но им нравится работать, так что они продолжают это делать, жертвуя значительную часть своих доходов на благотворительность. Они — идеальная семья, как с картинки.

Но вот наступает очередь Фила. Он не вписывается в эту идеальную семью. Фил — не тот трудолюбивый, активный сын, которого они хотели бы вырастить. Он тихий, замкнутый, ходячая неудача. Он не старается учиться, прилагая минимум усилий, чтобы получать более-менее приличные оценки. У него нет каких-либо талантов, он не обладает способностью к музыке или языкам. Также он не особо привлекателен со своими угольно-чёрными волосами, закрывающими половину лица, синими как лёд глазами и долговязой фигурой. Он хмурый, угрюмый, никогда никого не слушает, никогда ни с кем не разговаривает, и вообще, являет собой всё то, что Лестеры не хотят видеть в своём ребёнке. Он хотел бы, чтобы родители просто сдались, но, даже отчаявшись, они продолжают попытки сделать из него человека, которым хотят его видеть. Фил просто хочет, чтобы они прекратили это делать.

Фил отодвигает свой стул от стола, ножки со скрипом елозят по мраморному полу — он делает это только для того, чтобы позлить мать. Она поднимает недовольный взгляд от блэкберри, но ничего не говорит.

— Я пошёл, — бурчит Фил, наскоро поцеловав Джеймса в лоб. — Пока, мам.

— Хорошего дня, — радостно отвечает она, и Фил смотрит на Джеймса. _Хорошего дня._ Скорее он встретится со стадом буйволов, чем день будет _хорошим._

Джеймс, со всей мудростью, присущей девятилетке, понимает раздражённый взгляд Фила, улыбается в ответ и закатывает глаза. Фил улыбается: он хорошо научил Джеймса.

К счастью, школа располагается не очень далеко. Ну, вообще-то даже очень, но Фил пробирается через соседский сад, идёт вдоль ручья, перепрыгивает через него и лезет через другой сад, чтобы избежать долгого пути, который мог занять добрых тридцать минут.

К тому времени, как он перелезает через чей-то забор и неспешно идёт по их же подъездной дорожке к улице, на часах уже восемь тридцать, что означает, что он опоздал в школу в первый же день. 

Впрочем, его это не сильно волнует, и он продолжает свой неторопливый путь сквозь массивные дубовые двери старого здания.

— Филип Лестер? — спрашивает секретарша, неодобрительно глядя на него поверх очков. — Вы опоздали.

— Знаю, — говорит Фил.

— Не лучшее начало, — она морщится. — Вот ваше расписание. Идите и найдите свой шкафчик, затем отправляйтесь на первый урок.

Фил берёт жёлтый лист бумаги, протянутый ему наманикюренными пальчиками, и даже не благодарит девушку, после чего выходит в коридор из кабинета секретаря.

По-видимому, его шкафчик находится в коридоре около кабинетов математики. Что вообще ни хрена не помогает ему, потому что он не знает, где это.

Он начинает подниматься по лестнице, когда слышит крик, от которого он вздрагивает и оборачивается.

— Эй! — кричит мальчик, который бежал по коридору и остановился внизу лакированной лестницы красного дерева. У него каштановые волосы и чёлка точь-в-точь как у Фила, а ещё небольшой тоннель в ухе и кольцо в губе. Его блестящие карие глаза сверкают, когда он говорит: — Ты потерялся?

Замешкавшись на секунду, Фил кивает.

— Я Леон, — говорит он. — Куда тебе нужно?

— Фил, — говорит Фил. — Коридор математики.

Леон кивает и бегом поднимается по лестнице, и вот он уже наравне с Филом.

— Ты на верном пути, — говорит он, а затем припускает вперёд, перешагивая через две ступеньки, и Филу приходится чуть ли не спринтерскую скорость набрать, чтобы держаться вровень. Не то, чтобы Фил был в плохой форме, но даже он выдохся к тому моменту, когда расплывшееся пятно стен приобрело форму панельного коридора с уродливыми металлическими шкафчиками, которые настолько же маленькие, насколько нелепые на вид.

— Здесь, — любезно говорит Леон, открывая шкафчик в верхнем ряду, показывая, что они ещё меньше внутри, чем кажутся на вид. Это как ТАРДИС наоборот.

— Ну и как мне сюда что-нибудь уместить? — недоуменно спрашивает Фил. Леон прищуривает глаза.

— Ты в каком классе? — спрашивает он.

— В одиннадцатом, — отвечает Фил, задумываясь, почему это так важно. Леон пожимает плечами и открывает несколько шкафчиков вокруг принадлежащего Филу, уже набитых книгами и папками.

— Тогда можешь и этими пользоваться, — говорит он. Фил хмурится.

— Они уже заняты, — замечает он.

— Эти принадлежат десятиклассникам, а ты в одиннадцатом. Они должны тебе разрешить. Школьные правила.

У Фила стойкое ощущение, что это скорее ученическое негласное правило, нежели школьное, но решает не комментировать. Ему и так шкафчик не нужен.

— Я пас, — говорит он. Сколько осталось до конца первого урока?

— Сорок минут, — говорит Леон, и Фил закатывает глаза. Как всегда, не повезло. — Что у тебя?

— Химия, мистер Матару, — читает с листка Фил. Леон фыркает.

— Ого, чувак, — сочувственно говорит он. — Ты точно экзамены завалишь. Он говнюк.

— То, что надо, — бормочет Фил, убирая расписание в карман. — Проводишь меня туда?

— Конечно, — говорит Леон и мчится прочь по коридору. Фил стонет и отправляется за ним, следуя по бесконечным деревянным и каменным коридорам, пока они резко не останавливаются около классной комнаты.

— Это здесь, — любезно говорит Леон.

— Спасибо, — неловко говорит Фил, не зная, что сказать. Леон широко улыбается.

— Ещё увидимся, Фил? — говорит он, и Фил кивает. Он не планирует заводить здесь друзей, скорее всего, он больше не заговорит с Леоном.

Леон убегает прочь по коридору со скоростью света, а Фил заваливается в класс, даже не постучав в дверь.

— Филип Лестер? — спрашивает учитель, и Фил коротко кивает. — Не хотите представиться?

— Да вообще-то нет, — резко отвечает Фил. — Где мне сесть?

Учителя, мистера Матару, явно застало врасплох наплевательское отношение Фила, и он указывает на свободное место в конце класса.

— Как я и говорил, ковалентные связи встречаются в таких веществах, как... — это всё, что слышит Фил, пока не отключается до конца урока.

\-----

Фил идёт на следующий урок, пытаясь понять, где находится АНГ6, когда врезается в кого-то и этот кто-то роняет свои книги. Он собирается извиниться и помочь ему поднять их, когда...

— Подними.

Голос враждебный, холодный, и Фил поднимает взгляд от расписания, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, кто очень похож на Леона. У него каштановая чёлка, спадающая на лицо, уложенная в другом направлении, нежели у Фила, и такие же карие глаза, как у Леона, разве что вместо того, чтобы искриться юмором, в них блестит опасность.

— Повежливее, блядь, можно? — невозмутимо спрашивает Фил, и внезапно весь коридор, полный учеников, замирает и оборачивается в сторону неизбежного конфликта. Парень глядит на Фила несколько долгих секунд, явно пытаясь лишить его боевого настроя, а затем поворачивается к двум ребятам позади.

— Крис, Пиджей, — говорит парень, и двое других (по-видимому, Крис и Пиджей) хватают Фила под руки и тащат его по коридору, на потеху остальным. Фил стискивает зубы; о да, как смешно, новичка наказывают за то, что он не оказался слабаком. Просто заебись.

Они подходят к чулану, который Фил не заметил бы сам, и запихивают его внутрь, заперев замок.

— Удачно тебе выбраться, — беспечно говорит один из них, и они удаляются, не говоря больше ни слова. Фил вздыхает, скидывает с плеч рюкзак и садится на пол, прислонившись к стене.

Охрененно повезло ему перейти дорогу психованному агрессору.

Кажется, уже целую вечность он сидит там, теребя выбившуюся нитку на джинсах, когда слышит поворачивающийся в скважине ключ, и дверь приоткрывается, впуская внутрь луч света.

— Фил? — говорит кто-то.

— Да? — отвечает он, и дверь открывается полностью, ударяя Фила прямо в голень. Он прищуривается, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому свету, сжигающему его сетчатку, и понимает, что в дверном проёме стоит Леон.

— Учебный день закончился, — извиняющимся тоном говорит тот, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Филу встать. — Я бы раньше пришёл, но Дэн...

— Тот полудурок, который меня здесь запер — он твой брат? — спрашивает Фил.

— Кто, Дэн? Да, — говорит Леон. Фил стискивает зубы.

— Он психованный маньяк, — заявляет он, и Леон пожимает плечами.

— Он мой брат, — тихо говорит он, и Филу становится слегка не по себе. Если бы кто-то Джеймса назвал психованным маньяком, Фил бы не стоял в стороне.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я не...

— Нет, я знаю, — Леон пренебрежительно отмахивается. — Пофиг. Ладно, ты теперь свободен. Просто... попробуй больше не пересекаться с Дэном. Он дерзких не любит.

— А я не люблю вопиющее хамство, — говорит Фил. — Буду дерзить ему, пока не перестанет.

— Пусть это будет на твоей совести. — Леон пожимает плечами, разворачивается на пятках и уходит прочь. Фил чертыхается под нос. Он даже не знает, как найти выход в этом школьном лабиринте, так что решает вылезти через окно и перемахнуть через забор, после чего оказывается на главной улице. Как удобно — в следующий раз, когда его запрут там, он это запомнит.

Он идёт назад тем же путём, которым пришёл, перепрыгивая через ограды и ручьи, пока не оказывается на своей улице. Он идёт, пританцовывая, к своему дому — явно самому большому и эстетически привлекательному — когда замечает, как Леон выходит из машины где-то в десяти домах вниз по улице, а за ним — Дэн.

Чёрт. Хуже его жизнь просто не могла стать.

\-----

Следующее утро проходит в основном так же, не считая того, что его мамы нет дома. Он к этому привык; когда твои родители — адвокат и директор крупной юридической компании, едва ли можно надеяться на то, чтобы проводить с ними много времени. Он и так этого не хочет, так что этот расклад устраивает всех.

— Тебе нравится новая школа? — спрашивает Джеймс, когда Мэгги выходит, чтобы застелить их кровати. Фил качает головой.

— Мне _никакая_ школа не нравится, — мрачно отвечает он. — Средняя школа — отстой, Джеймс.

Джеймс хмурится.

— Я буду в средней школе через два года, — говорит он. — Для меня всё тоже будет отстоем?

— Не-а, — говорит Фил, ласково ероша волосы брата. — У тебя есть я.

— Ты будешь напоминать мне выходить в школу вовремя? — спрашивает Джеймс, и Фил хмурится.

— Эээ, если хочешь? — говорит он. Джеймс мелодично смеётся.

— Потому что уже двадцать пять минут, — говорит он, и Фил встаёт так резко, что его стул падает спинкой на пол. Но он не обращает внимания, хватает свой рюкзак и бежит через сады, через ручьи, ограды и дороги, чтобы добраться до школы.

Несмотря на приложенные усилия, он всё равно опаздывает. И что ещё хуже, когда он входит через кованные железные двери в здание школы, первым делом он видит Дэна с его маленькой свитой, прогуливающихся по коридору.

— Усвоил свой урок? — спрашивает Дэн, его глаза сверкают, но они холодные и пустые. Фил складывает руки и стоит на месте. Он не поддаётся на дерьмо Дэна, как все остальные. Он привык, что его в школе ненавидят больше всех, для него нет никакой разницы.

— Урок, что ты мудак? Ага, усвоил в ту же секунду, когда ты открыл рот, — отвечает Фил, и окружающие Дэна ребята опасно ощетиниваются. Но Дэн не даёт им знака тронуть Фила, так что они не двигаются.

— Будь осторожнее, — спустя секунду говорит Дэн, на его лице появляется тень ухмылки. — Будет так досадно, если ты пострадаешь. — С этими словами он проходит мимо, очень напоминая Филу Драко Малфоя и его маленькую шайку в лице Крэбба и Гойла, которые следовали за ним по пятам. Фил качает головой; психи, все они психи. Но всё же, они психи, которые представляют опасность, так что, возможно, Филу стоит слегка сбавить свой тон.

По пути на урок английского он забредает в какой-то коридор, который почему-то кажется ему странно знакомым. Он понимает причину, когда слышит, как кто-то кричит и дёргает за дверную ручку; этот тот самый коридор, в котором его заперли накануне.

— Погоди минутку, — говорит Фил, когда подходит к двери и дёргает за ручку. Она заперта — очевидно, в ином случае парень внутри мог бы и сам выбраться. Фил чертыхается под нос — ключ должен быть у одного из головорезов Дэна.

Если только не...

Его же вчера Леон выпустил, так? А он кажется нормальным, пусть даже он и брат Дэна. Может, он сжалится. Но теперь вопрос в том, где, блин, вообще Леон?

— Я тебя выпущу, — говорит Фил.

— Было бы здорово, — саркастично отвечает голос. — Ты, кажется, не торопишься.

— У меня нет ключа, чего ты от меня хочешь? — спрашивает Фил, тон мальчика его немного раздражает. — Но я знаю, у кого он есть. Я просто не знаю, где он.

— Если ты про Дэна, то я пас, — говорит голос. Или про Криса. Или Пиджея.

— Расслабься, — говорит Фил. — Я говорю про Леона.

— О, — говорит мальчик. — Он в классе МАТ1. Ну, или должен там быть. Сомневаюсь, что он там, он редко появляется на математике. Ты скорее найдёшь его в спортзале, или он по коридорам где-то носится.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы он оказался в этом коридоре, — бормочет Фил. — Где находится спортзал?

— Вниз по лестнице в конце коридора, потом два раза поверни налево и один — направо, — говорит парень, и Фил кивает, и только потом понимает, что он его не видит.

— Я скоро вернусь, — обещает он и пускается бегом по коридору. Он точно заблудится в этой школе, но это его не особо беспокоит — он не планирует задерживаться здесь надолго. Так что там говорил тот парень? Три поворота налево, затем направо? Или два налево и два направо? Один налево и два направо? Чёрт, Филу нужно нормально слушать людей.

Он даже сам не знает, зачем идёт так далеко, чтобы помочь тому человеку. Он его даже не знает — да и как смог бы, они заперли его в чулане — но всё равно он добровольно бежит _(бежит!)_ в спортзал, чтобы найти брата Дэна и попросить у него ключ от той странной маленькой кладовки. Может, это просто ответ беспричинному мудачеству Дэна. Да, решает он. Так и есть. И это скорее всего навлечёт на него кучу неприятностей.

Наконец, он добирается до спортзала, и конечно же, Леон сидит на коне (на гимнастическом коне, а не на каком-то зверюге, который незаметно забрёл в школу) и что-то курит.

— Эй, — окликает его Фил. Леон резко поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и его лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Фил, чувак! — заплетающимся языком произносит он, и у Фила складывается ощущение, что он здесь не только курил. Его распирает от желания присоединиться к Леону, но ему нужно вытащить того мальчика из чулана.

— У тебя есть ключ от той каморки? — спрашивает Фил, подходя ближе. Леон хмурится.

— Мне нельзя никому его давать, — шепчет он, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно кто-то мог их увидеть.

— Я верну его тебе, обещаю, — говорит Фил. — Мне просто нужно кое-кого выпустить.

— Но... Дэн... — доводы Леона путаются, пока его затуманенный алкоголем мозг пытается сложить два и два. — Ладно, хорошо. Но... верни его обязательно.

— Обещаю, — говорит Фил, и Леон выуживает ключ из кармана. — Спасибо, Леон.

Он спешит обратно в том же направлении, откуда пришёл, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы при выходе из спортзала. У него около двадцати минут до конца первого урока — он надеется вернуться в коридор, не заблудившись по дороге.

На самом деле, он возвращается в коридор за секунду (фигурально выражаясь), повернув в нужных местах. Он даже доволен собой из-за этого.

— Эй, — говорит он, подходя к каморке. — Я достал ключ.

— Правда? — человек внутри кажется удивлённым. — Чувак, я думал, что ты решил меня здесь бросить. Почти все так и делают.

— Ну, тебе повезло, что я не как все, правда? — говорит Фил, с щелчком отпирает дверь и открывает её. Наружу выбирается мелкий смуглый парнишка, и когда он выпрямляется, то едва достаёт Филу до плеча. Он широко улыбается и нахлобучивает бейсболку, которая валялась на полу, на свои взъерошенные волосы, достающие до плеч.

— Я твой должник, — говорит он. — Я Вик, кстати говоря.

— Фил, — говорит Фил. Вик хмурится.

— Я тебя здесь раньше не видел, — говорит он. Фил морщится.

— Всё потому, что я перешёл сюда только вчера и провёл весь день в этой ебучей комнатушке, — говорит он и кивком указывает на чулан, из которого только что вышел Вик. На лице того появляется выражение сочувствия.

— Что случилось? — говорит он. Фил вздыхает.

— Да так, вывел Дэна из себя, когда дал ему отпор. — Он пожимает плечами. — А ты что сделал, что тебя заперли здесь? — Наступает очередь Вика пожимать плечами.

— Не знаю, приятель, — говорит он. — Просто они меня ненавидят. Наверное, из-за того, что я мексиканец. Расисты. К тому же я мелкий, так что им нравится смотреть, в какие места они могут меня запихнуть.

— Ублюдки, — говорит Фил, качая головой.

— Ага, — энергично соглашается Вик. — Слушай, не хочешь потусить с нами на перемене? Ну, то есть, ты не должен, я тебя не заставляю, но... — он запинается, неловко пожимая плечами. Фил улыбается.

— Конечно, — говорит он. Этот парень, Вик, он кажется довольно милым. Плюс, возможно, это даст ему некую защиту от Дэна и его дружков.


	2. Chapter 2

Друзья Вика принимают Фила, словно он всегда был с ними, угощают его, шутят и болтают. Их не так уж много, но у Фила и так почти никогда не было друзей. Никому не нравится его безразличное отношение ко всему, и он никогда не предпринимал попыток кому-либо понравиться. Однако, Вик и его друзья явно слишком недалёкие, чтобы заметить, насколько бесхарактерным на самом деле является Фил.

— Откуда ты вообще переехал? — спрашивает Майк, брат Вика (хотя вы бы так не подумали — они совсем непохожи внешне, к тому же Майк где-то на фут выше, чем Вик), мастерски уклоняясь от куска сосиски в тесте, прицельно брошенного в его лицо.

— Из пригорода, — Фил пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, мы нигде слишком долго не задерживались.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что скоро нас покинешь? — допытывается Хайми, кидая в Майка очередной кусок. — Чёрт побери, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь дёргаться? У меня всего три штуки осталось, — восклицает он в адрес Майка, яростно кидая в него ещё один кусок. Майк скалится и снова уклоняется.

— Нет, — говорит Фил. — Думаю, мы останемся здесь на какое-то время, отец запускает где-то неподалёку новую отрасль своей компании.

— Неподалёку? — спрашивает Вик и присоединяется к Хайми в забрасывании своего брата едой. 

— Ну да, я не знаю точно, — отвечает Фил, заинтересованно наблюдая за Хайми с Майком. Майк мог бы с лёгкостью поднять Хайми и остановить его, но он смеётся над отчаянными попытками того попасть в него. — Я вообще не слишком много о своих предках знаю.

— Чувак, хотел бы я многого не знать о своих родаках, — Тони морщится, а Вик заливается смехом.

— Он однажды их застукал, — говорит он Филу. — Прямо во время... — Он подмигивает вместо того, чтобы закончить фразу, не оставляя ничего на долю воображения.

— Хреново быть тобой, — Фил широко улыбается. 

Звучит победоносный вопль, все трое поворачиваются и видят Хайми, который радостно скачет, и Майка с висящим на рубашке куском ветчины.

— Я выиграл! — радостно кричит Хайми, возвращаясь обратно к своему месту. — Я начисто разбил его, вы видели это, парни?

— Нет. — Вик прищуривается, а Хайми хмуро смотрит на него.

— Я  _сделал_ твоего брата, Виктор, — говорит он.

— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и ты поплатишься, — предупреждает Вик. 

Тони смотрит на Фила, как бы говоря: _«Не волнуйся, они так флиртуют»_ , и Фил улыбается в ответ. Ему нравятся Тони, Вик, Майк и Хайми, они забавные, добрые и искренние.

— ...Виктор, — говорит Хайми с самодовольной улыбкой, которая переходит в пронзительный вопль, когда мелкий срывается с места и бежит на него со скоростью света, которой Фил от него не ожидал. Вик умудряется повалить Хайми на пол, седлает его и прижимает руки к полу, чтобы тот не смог пошевелиться. Фил уверен, что никогда ещё не видел столько похоти в чьих-либо глазах, сколько сейчас у Хайми.

— Хочешь ещё раз меня так назвать? — шипит Вик, но в его словах нет злости, а в глазах горит огонь страсти.

— Они трахаются? — шёпотом спрашивает Фил у Тони. Тот закатывает глаза.

— Мы уже много лет говорили им двигаться дальше, но нет, — говорит он.

— На три часа, — ни с того ни с сего сообщает Майк, и все застывают. Вик едва успевает слезть с Хайми, уронив в процессе кепку, прежде чем Дэн, Крис, Пиджей и Леон заворачивают за угол и развязно идут по дорожке.

— Какого хрена они здесь делают? — цедит Вик, снова натягивая кепку. — Они никогда сюда не заглядывают.

— Филип, — говорит Дэн, когда они подходят ближе. — Значит, теперь ты тусуешься с педиками?

— Если бы я этого хотел, то тусовался бы с тобой, — отвечает Фил и пристально смотрит на Дэна.

Тот прищуривается, но на короткий миг в его глазах проскальзывает что-то, что Фил почти узнаёт.

— Ты хочешь быть осторожнее, — говорит Дэн. — Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, как здесь дела делаются.

— Думаю, что понимаю, — говорит Фил. — Ты издеваешься над невинными людьми и заставляешь свою шайку психов делать за тебя грязную работу. — Он смотрит извиняющимся взглядом на Леона, который прячется за Пиджеем — ему Леон в общем-то нравится, он не хочет включать его в «шайку психов».

— Кстати... — спокойно произносит Дэн. — Как ты выбрался из той комнатушки, Вик? — Лицо Леона превращается в маску чистого ужаса, и он умоляюще смотрит на Фила. Тот кивает, едва заметно для остальных — он возьмёт вину на себя.

— Как он попал туда? — так же спокойно спрашивает Фил. — Что он сделал?

— Разве это тебя касается, Фил? — спрашивает Дэн. 

Фил делает вид, что он на секунду задумался, чтобы излишне утрированно передразнить Дэна.

— Да, вообще-то касается, — отвечает он. — Потому что он мой друг.

Дэн звонко смеётся.

— Надо же, дружба из жалости, — говорит он своим бархатистым голосом. — Как мило.

— Лучше, чем дружба, построенная на страхе, — резко отвечает Фил, кидая многозначительный взгляд в сторону Криса и Пиджея, окружающих Дэна. Дэн щурится и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я слишком долго тебя терпел, — безразличным тоном говорит он. — Уберите его.

— Нет, — выпаливает Леон, и Дэн поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, явно схваченный врасплох.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

Леон прикусывает губу.

— Ты и так запер его вчера на весь день. Ты можешь просто... у нас есть дела поинтереснее, — нерешительно говорит он. 

На минуту Дэн замолкает — Фил не видит его лица, потому что он отвернулся от них — но кажется, что соглашается.

— И пусть никто не говорит, что мне чуждо милосердие, — молвит Дэн со снисходительной улыбкой. Фил закатывает глаза.

— И пусть никто не говорит, что ты ещё и не самовлюблённый, — добавляет он.

— Смотри у меня, — предостерегающе говорит Дэн.

— Всё, на что я хочу смотреть прямо сейчас — это как ты уходишь, — говорит Фил. Дэн поднимает брови.

— О, я жду-не дождусь завтрашнего дня, — говорит он и, ухмыльнувшись Филу напоследок, разворачивается и уходит прочь, а его свита идёт следом, как верные псы. Фил смотрит им вслед, пока они не уходят, а затем поворачивается к своим новым друзьям и качает головой в недоумении.

— Ничего себе, — говорит Вик с благоговением. Он всё ещё лежит на полу рядом с Хайми — волосы взлохмачены, а на лице выражение шока. — Мужик.

— Чувак, — говорит Тони.

—  _Охренеть_ , — говорит Майк. Фил хмурится.

— Что? — спрашивает он, гадая, не выросли ли у него случайно крылья или лишняя пара рук.

— Я никогда ещё не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так говорил с Дэном, — говорит Вик.

— Ага, и он действительно отступил? — добавляет Тони. — Это вроде как _неслыханно_.

— Ну, это было из-за Леона, — бормочет Фил. Он чувствует, как заливается краской; замечательно, именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

— Но всё равно, — говорит Вик. — То есть, ты просто... ты его _сделал_.

— Да, но завтра он до меня доберётся, — замечает Фил. 

У него сосёт под ложечкой от одной лишь мысли об этом. То, что они заперли его в тёмной комнатушке на шесть часов — это уже было ужасно, а что они сделают на следующий день? Конечно, ему в своё время здорово доставалось — шрамы и до сих пор не сошедшие синяки тому подтверждение — но это не значит, что он готов к новому раунду. Чем больше побоев он терпит, они не становятся легче, просто их становится немного легче выносить.

— Да пофиг, Фил, — говорит Майк. — Это было потрясающе. Ты будешь главарём нашей банды. — Со стороны Хайми, Вика и Тони слышится дружный стон.

— Мы  _не_  банда, — говорит Хайми.

— Это не  _банда_ , — говорит Тони.

— Ну и как, блин, наша банда будет вообще называться? — требовательно спрашивает Вик.

— Сексиканцы, — скалится Майк. Вик в недоумении таращится на него.

— Ладно, во-первых, это самое наименее угрожающее название банды, которое я слышал. Вообще. Ни разу в жизни. Ебучие секси... пофиг. И во-вторых, Фил даже не мексиканец.

— Секси-белые, чёрт, не знаю, — Майк поднимает руки.

— Белсиканцы, — предлагает Хайми, и Вик кидает на него яростный взгляд. — Что? — спрашивает он, поднимая руки в оборонительном жесте.

— Мы  _не_  банда, Майк, — говорит Тони. — Когда это уложится в твоей голове?

— Но мы можем ей быть, — грустно отвечает Майк. — Келхэмская мафия.

— Ты становишься всё более и более нелепым с каждым днём, — Вик качает головой. — Неудивительно, что мама думает, что ты сидишь на крэке.

— Мама думает, что я сижу на крэке? — шокированно переспрашивает Майк.

\-----

В конце концов Фил решает не ходить на остальные уроки, и вместо этого тусуется на заднем дворе вместе с Виком, Хайми, Тони и Майком. Вик и Хайми почти всё время кокетливо подтрунивают друг над другом, Тони неодобрительно качает головой, а Майк задаёт Филу странные вопросы и тараторит, выдавая тысячу слов в минуту.

В конце дня звенит звонок, и в этот момент Фил понимает, что за два дня в этой школе он был всего лишь на одном уроке, и от этого ему становится немного не по себе. Он ничего не добьётся, если продолжит пропускать уроки, но если будет на них ходить, то не получит ничего из того, что его радует. Это сложный компромисс.

Он уже почти выходит из здания, как вдруг вспоминает про ключ, прожигающий дыру в его кармане, и практически несётся в спортзал, чтобы найти Леона. Его там нет — конечно же, вот оно, везение Фила, ещё бы он там был — и Фил чертыхается под нос, заглядывая в чулан, где запирали его и Вика. Там никого нет, тем более Леона — конечно, с чего ему там быть, это комната для наказаний Дэна, а Леон — его брат.

Фил вздыхает и сдаётся, он тащится прочь из школы, на парковку, которую ему нужно перейти, чтобы убраться отсюда. Он замечает Леона, который стоит, опершись на капот машины, и оживает — может, Госпожа Удача начала его жалеть, — когда Дэн выходит из другой двери здания, направляясь к той же машине, и Фил хмурится. Ну и как теперь Леон получит свой ключ?

Впрочем, идти на попятную уже поздно — и Леон, и Дэн его заметили. Леон чересчур оживлённо машет ему, а Дэн просто одаривает злобным взглядом. Кажется, что он не собирается ничего делать, когда рядом только Леон, и нет ни Криса, ни Пиджея — предсказуемо, конечно, большинство хулиганов ничего из себя не представляют без поддержки.

— Привет! — говорит Леон, когда Фил подходит ближе, и чуть робеет, потому что не хочет слишком приближаться к Дэну. Впрочем, Дэн на них и так внимания не обращает, набирая что-то в своём айфоне. — У тебя есть... ну ты понял?

Фил кивает и незаметно кладёт в протянутую Леоном руку ключ. Леон отвечает широкой улыбкой и кладёт его в карман, похлопав по нему для уверенности.

Фил уже собирается развернуться и уйти, когда Леон его окликает.

— Слушай, ты должен зайти и поиграть со мной в видеоигры.

— Я хреново играю, — говорит Фил, ища любой предлог для того, чтобы отказаться от поездки в маленьком металлическом ящике вместе с Дэном. Он не хочет находиться в доме Дэна. Даже несмотря на то, что ему нравится Леон.

— Ещё лучше, — Леон улыбается. — Хоть раз я почувствую себя лучше кого-то. Пойдём, всего на пару часов. Мы потом подбросим тебя домой.

Фил не хочет говорить, что это необязательно, он наверное сможет увидеть свой дом от их — Дэн, наверное, позовёт Криса и Пиджея, чтобы закидать его яйцами.

— Мне действительно не стоит... — говорит Фил, но внезапно его тянут за руку, и вот его уже затащили в блестящую чёрную машину. — Нет, Леон, я... — он сопротивляется, но Леон не слушает.

— Я не повезу его с нами, — говорит Дэн, отрываясь от телефона, и бросает на Фила убийственный взгляд. Фил замечает, что его можно назвать сексуальным, в каком-то странном, злобном смысле, и сразу же выбрасывает эту мысль из головы. Нет. Леон явно намного симпатичнее.

— Хорошо, потому что я не хочу находиться рядом с тобой, — ворчит Фил, освобождая руку из хватки Леона. Тот закатывает глаза.

— Вы двое можете прекратить вести себя как семилетки? — заявляет он. — Чёрт, Дэн, я же не заставляю его с тобой трахаться. Просто подвези его, мы не будем тебе мешать. 

Что-то мелькает в глазах Дэна, но через секунду он отрывисто кивает.

— Залезай, — говорит он, и сам садится в машину.

Леон улыбается Филу и обходит автомобиль, чтобы сесть с другой стороны. Фил слабо улыбается и безрезультатно пытается скрыть бесконечно повторяющееся в его голове _«чёрт, чёрт, чёрт»_.

\-----

Поездка проходит в полной тишине. Даже Леон чувствует, что эту атмосферу нельзя разрушить разговором, так что до тех пор, пока они не доезжают до дома Дэна и Леона, они с каменными лицами смотрят в боковые окна.

— Вон, — резко произносит Дэн, и Леон с Филом вываливаются из машины. Дэн идёт к дому, не оглядываясь назад, и Леон качает головой.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — говорит он.

— Иногда он ведёт себя как мудак, — отвечает Фил.

— Представь, каково это — быть его братом, — говорит Леон, и оба заливаются смехом.

Следующие несколько часов они проводят за видеоиграми, и Фил влёгкую побеждает Леона почти в каждой игре. Несколько раз ему хотелось уступить Леону, потому что каждый раз, когда он действительно побеждал Фила, то говорил, как сильно ненавидит _победы из жалости_. Впрочем, через некоторое время он смотрит в окно и понимает, что там кромешная тьма. Ему нужно домой; не то, чтобы кто-то о нём беспокоился, просто лучше ему вернуться до того, как Джеймс ляжет спать, потому что его брат предпочитает, чтобы Фил был дома, когда он ложится. 

— Чёрт, чувак, мне пора идти, — говорит Фил и кидает контроллер на пол.

— Да пошёл ты, — отвечает Леон, так и не оправившийся от последнего проигрыша — не во что-то там, а в  _Марио Карт_. — Уходи. И никогда не появляйся у меня на пороге.

— Ты завтра будешь умолять, чтобы я вернулся, — улыбается Фил, и Леон вздыхает.

— Возможно, — говорит он, — но только для того, чтобы побить тебя при помощи моих исключительных навыков.

— Тех, которые тебе ещё предстоит открыть. — Фил поднимается на ноги. — Спасибо за... ну ты понял. Было здорово.

И так оно и было, он не лжёт — было здорово, словно это было с Виком и остальными, просто сидеть, смеяться и болтать. Жаль, что у Леона такой придурочный брат.

— Да пошёл ты, — со смехом повторяет Леон. — Да уж, согласен. Я не слишком-то... ну ты понял. С друзьями.

— Тебе стоит сесть с нами завтра, — предлагает Фил, не зная наверняка, уместно ли это, но всё равно. — Ты подружишься со всеми.

Леон выглядит крайне заинтересованным.

— Я бы с радостью, но... — он кивает, указывая наверх. — Дэн.

— Ты не можешь бросить его на одну перемену? — спрашивает Фил, и Леон вздыхает.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он, но звучит неуверенно.

— Тогда я лучше пойду, — немного подавленно говорит Фил. Он хочет, чтобы у Леона были друзья, хотя и не знает точно, почему. Его никогда не волновало то, что у него самого не было друзей, так почему же его волнует Леон?

Он знает, почему. Потому что это разозлит Дэна.

Он отбрасывает прочь мысль _«зачем ты делаешь всё, что можешь, чтобы достать этого парня»_ , не желая обдумывать возможности, и следует за Леоном из комнаты в коридор.

— В общем, — неловко говорит Леон, — тебя нужно подбросить?

— Нет, — отвечает Фил. — Я живу вниз по улице.

И откуда ни возьмись появляется Дэн и прислоняется к перилам.

— Вниз по улице? — заинтересованно переспрашивает он. — Богатенький мальчик, верно? Сыночек директора юридической компании и крутого адвоката. Родители-мультимиллионеры.

Филу хочется, чтобы Дэн закрыл рот по многим причинам. Теперь Леон будет с ним дружить только из-за денег. Чудесно.

— Пошёл ты, — огрызается он, и Дэн скалится в ответ.

— Интересно, — говорит он и исчезает так же быстро, как и появился.

— Он так делает, — говорит Леон. — Это раздражает. Ладно, увидимся!

Фил машет ему рукой, обрадовавшись, что тот ничего не сказал про замечание Дэна, и, сунув руки в карманы, идёт вдоль тёмной улицы к своему дому.

— Привет, — говорит он Мэгги и Джеймсу, которые смотрят телевизор в кинозале. Он поднимается по стеклянной лестнице, ведущей в его комнату — изолированной от всего дома, как он и просил — и плюхается на кровать.

Есть в Дэне что-то такое, что заставляет Фила постоянно думать о нём, хотя в основном это то, как сильно Фил хочет его ударить.

Он стонет, переворачивается, не в силах выбросить кареглазого ублюдка прочь из своей головы. Он в таком дерьме.

Чёрт.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Фил посещает несколько уроков, и «несколько» — это ключевое слово. Он задумывается над тем, когда же он выдержит полный день (если это вообще случится). Он полагает, что ему везёт, что большинство учителей, кажется, не знают о его существовании, и когда он заходит к ним в класс, они предпочитают его не замечать.

Но сейчас перемена, ему пока что удавалось весь день избегать шайки Дэна, и этим он относительно гордится. Он не особо рвётся сталкиваться с ними, особенно после вчерашней странной угрозы Дэна.

— У меня был самый худший урок французского, — хмуро говорит Вик, когда подходит ближе, и яростно бросает свои книги и сумку на землю. Должно быть, всё было довольно ужасно, потому что из его папки с французским вылетают все листы, и Вик валится вниз, издав сдавленный недовольный стон.

— Что случилось? — озабоченно спрашивает Тони.

— Какая разница? — говорит Майк. Вик поднимает голову и злобно смотрит на него.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — заявляет он. — Ты самый худший брат на свете. Самый. Если братство можно было бы измерить, Сэм и Дин Винчестеры будут наверху шкалы, а тебя не будет там вообще, вот какой из тебя дерьмовый брат. Всё, что ты делаешь — это дрочишь и пишешь мне смс из своей комнаты, потому что ты настолько ленивый, что не можешь даже пожрать себе приготовить.

— Я тебе выпивку достаю, — замечает Майк. Вику приходится уступить.

— Я могу и сам себе достать, — ворчит он, и Майк фыркает.

— Ну да, конечно, можешь, Коротышка, — говорит он. Вик садится и кидает в брата пригоршню травы.

— У тебя есть брат? — спрашивает он Фила. — Потому что если есть, я чертовски надеюсь, что он лучше, чем этот говнюк.

— Ага, — невольно улыбается Фил. — Джеймс. Ему девять.

— Оу! — говорит Тони с улыбкой и прижимает руками колени к груди. — Я люблю маленьких детей.

Хайми фыркает и рассеянно срывает несколько травинок рядом с тем местом, где он лежит на животе.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько стрёмно это прозвучало, — говорит он, и Тони хмурится. Он уже готов отплатить тем же, когда Фил замечает, что кое-кто неловко жмётся к углу здания.

— Леон? — зовёт он, и тот ошарашенно останавливается. — Иди сюда.

Леон неуверенно идёт к ним, робея и не подходя слишком близко.

— Привет, — бормочет он и краснеет.

Вик поворачивается к Филу и многозначительно смотрит на него.

— Это разве не брат Дэна? — тихо спрашивает он, и Фил кивает.

— Он клёвый, честно, — говорит он. — Я вчера был у него дома и играл в видеоигры. Он хреново играет в Марио Карт.

От этих слов Вик улыбается, и через миллисекунду он кивает и поворачивается обратно к Леону.

— Эй, садись с нами, — говорит он и хлопает рукой по пространству между собой и Хайми. Тот двигается ближе и теперь практически лежит на Вике. — Ну ладно, может, не сюда. — Вик пытается звучать раздражённо, но из-за его широченной улыбки эффект полностью теряется.

Леон на мгновение медлит, а затем неловко подходит и садится в теперь уже большом промежутке между Филом и Хайми.

— Леон, верно? — спрашивает Вик, и тот кивает. — Ты в одном классе со мной на математике, я тебя знаю.

— Простите за вторжение, — говорит Леон, и Хайми безучастно кидает в Майка ещё травы.

— Да не извиняйся ты, — говорит он. — Фил говорит, ты хреново в Марио Карт играешь.

— Вообще-то нет, — с жаром говорит Леон, бросая на Фила свирепый взгляд. — Я обладаю безумными умениями.

— Безумными в том смысле, что ты полный псих, чтобы считать их умениями? — Фил улыбается и уворачивается от удара по руке.

— Ты можешь перестать бросаться в меня всяким дерьмом? — вопрошает Майк. Хайми пожимает плечами и снова кидает в него травой.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я уже съел свою еду. Так что сегодня трава.

— Попроси его прекратить, — говорит Майк Леону. Тот кажется немного обалдевшим и смотрит на Фила, которому приходится вступить.

— Парни, давайте представимся Леону.

На лице Леона виднеется облегчение.

— Я Вик, как ты уже знаешь, — говорит Вик. Я заправляю этим местом.

— Я Майк, — представляется Майк. — Я брат Вика, и я всё ещё пытаюсь сделать нас Сексиканцами.

— Мы никогда не станем Сексиканцами. И даже если станем, то выпрем тебя прочь, потому что ты не сексуальный. Кстати, я Хайми, самый крутой бро в этой группе, — говорит Хайми и улыбается Леону.

— Я Тони, — говорит Тони. — И я тоже хреново играю в Марио Карт.

Тони и Леон обмениваются улыбками.

— Добро пожаловать в твою новую компанию друзей, — провозглашает Хайми. — Теперь ты от нас не отделаешься. Особенно от Виктора.

Кажется, Леона разрывает между радостью и полным ужасом, и Фил собирается что-то сказать, когда Вик со скоростью света валится на Хайми.

—  _Ты, блядь, когда-нибудь перестанешь называть меня Виктором, или я должен тебя заставить?_  — вопит он, пригвождая Хайми к земле.

— Они…? — шепчет Леон Филу, Тони и Майку, округлив глаза. Тони вздыхает и качает головой.

— Надеюсь, скоро будут. Этот нелепый флирт продолжается уже несколько лет. — Через некоторое время он закусывает губу. — Ты же не собираешься… рассказать своему брату?

Леон качает головой.

— Знаете, Дэн вообще нормальный. — Он вздыхает и устремляет взгляд на траву. — Не знаю, почему в школе он ведёт себя как придурок. Дома он милый.

— Вчера он не был таким уж славным, — замечает Фил, и его пробирает озноб, когда он вспоминает, что сучки Дэна теперь могут забросать его дом яйцами или ещё что. Отлично.

— Потому что ты был там, — говорит Леон. — Ему нравится так вести себя на людях.

— Зато с Филом он довольно снисходителен, — говорит Вик. — В смысле, меня заперли в том сраном чуланчике за то, что я сказал, что он выглядел немного измождённым. Я же о его здоровье беспокоился, знаете ли.

Он смотрит на Хайми, чья голова покоится у него на коленях, и ухмыляется, и что-то в этой ухмылке подсказывает, что он беспокоился не только о здоровье Дэна.

— Ну да, — хмыкает Леон, и кажется, что он немного расслабляется. — Не знаю, он ведёт себя немного странно с Филом. Он двуличный — то просто ужасен, а через минуту становится мягким. Я могу спросить его об этом.

— Наверное, он завидует моим эпичным способностям в видеоиграх, — заявляет Фил. — Вот в чём дело, я понял.

Но что-то в словах Леона цепляет его; тот факт, что даже сам Леон признаёт, что в том, как Дэн относится к Филу, есть что-то странное. Может, Дэн тоже не может выкинуть Фила из головы. Может, Дэну тоже постоянно хочется ударить Фила. Это никого бы не удивило.

— Заткнись, ты всего-то меня в Марио Карт побил, — хмурится Леон.

— И в Call of Duty. И в Modern Warfare. И я продвинулся уровней на двадцать дальше тебя в Скайри…

— Ладно, хватит! — говорит Леон под смех остальных. — Может, я слегка хреново играю.

— Нам нужно как-нибудь устроить ещё одни выходные с видеоиграми, — провозглашает Майк, уклоняясь от очередного комка травы, который кинул в него Хайми. — Какого хрена ты в меня всяким дерьмом кидаешься? — спрашивает он.

— Ага, и это всё падает на меня. Если ты собираешься бросаться всякой фигнёй, для начала целиться, блин, научись, — раздражённо говорит Тони, стряхивая траву с рубашки.

— Мы на следующий урок идём? — спрашивает Вик. Все быстро обмениваются взглядами.

— Я не против, — зявляет Хайми.

— Я лучше воздержусь, — вежливо говорит Тони.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — решительно говорит Майк.

— У меня _ещё один французский_ , — с содроганием говорит Вик, отчего все остальные смеются.

Фил краем глаза смотрит на Леона и видит, что он тоже смеётся, и странная, покалывающая волна тепла разливается по всему его телу. Ему… ему очень хорошо, ведь он сделал что-то, отчего другой человек стал счастлив. Это странное ощущение, но не из таких, которые ему не нравятся.

\---

Они пропускают следующие два урока, валяясь на траве под осенним солнцем.

— Как думаете, я могу загореть? — спрашивает Майк, ложится на землю и, прищурившись, смотрит наверх.

— Ты же мексиканец, — говорит Вик. — Если ты загоришь ещё больше, то станешь… очень загорелым. Как сгоревший тост.

— Ну спасибо на этом, — саркастично заявляет Майк. — Я не хочу растерять свой загар за зиму. Что, если я стану… _бежевым_?

— Бежевый мексиканец, — смеётся Вик и получает тычок от Майка.

— Звучит зловеще, — говорит Тони.

— Так и будет, если Вик продолжит так делать, — говорит Майк и смотрит на Вика исподлобья.

— Продолжит как делать? — раздаётся голос, все оборачиваются и видят Дэна, который высится над ними и улыбается свысока, а Крис и Пиджей, как всегда, стоят по сторонам (Фил уверен, что они роботы. Ни один человек не может быть таким послушным).

— Не твоё дело, — огрызается Вик, и как только он произносит эти слова, на его лице появляется выражение шока, словно он сам не верит, что сказал их.

— Следи за своим хорошеньким ротиком, Вик, — мягко говорит Дэн. — Следи за тем, что из него выходит. Или входит… — добавляет он, бросая на Хайми почти что скучающий взгляд. Кажется, что оба в ужасе.

— Чего тебе? — страдальческим тоном спрашивает Фил.

— Я хочу знать, что вы сделали, чтобы мой малыш-братец стал тусоваться с вами, — говорит Дэн и складывает руки на груди.

— Мы обращаемся с ним по-человечески, — коротко отвечает Фил. — Это всё? Можешь идти.

— О, это не всё. Фил, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Всё, что ты хочешь сказать мне лично, ты можешь сказать сейчас, — с вызовом говорит Фил. Дэн поднимает идеальной формы бровь (он наверняка их выщипывает).

— Не думаю, что-то, что я собираюсь сказать, затрагивает кого-то ещё, да и не должно. Я знаю, куда мы можем пойти.

— Зачем мне куда-то с тобой идти? — спрашивает Фил. — Ты псих.

— Возможно, — соглашается Дэн с широкой, похожей на акулью, улыбкой. — Крис, Пиджей, оставайтесь здесь. Я вернусь ещё до того, как вы заметите.

Крис и Пиджей кивают — конечно, они кивают, они же сучки Дэна — и Фил беспомощно смотрит на компанию. Вик и Леон пожимают плечами, Майк и Тони качают головами, вытаращив глаза, а Хайми всё ещё сердито смотрит на Дэна.

— Ладно, — говорит Фил, идя вразрез с самим собой — 99 процентов его натуры пронзительно кричат: _какого хрена ты творишь, беги от него так далеко, как только можешь, садись на самолёт и лети в Калифорнию_ , но встаёт и смахивает с рубашки упавшие травинки (спасибо, Хайми).

— Может, я и псих, но это ты идёшь за психом, — говорит Дэн и удаляется прочь. Он говорит это настолько громко, чтобы все слышали. Фил хмурится и идёт за ним, держась на расстоянии, не доверяя Дэну ни на грамм.Он даже не знает, что делает, следуя за ним. Дэн может _изнасиловать его_. Он должен развернуться сейчас же и направиться обратно, в безопасное место, к своим друзьям.

Но он этого не делает.

_Именно наш выбор, Гарри, показывает нам, кто мы есть на самом деле._

Так что совершенно ясно, что Фил — полнейший буйный псих. Просто замечательно.

— Куда мы идём? — с подозрением спрашивает Фил, когда они подходят ближе к зданию школы. Сейчас они должны сидеть на уроках, поэтому коридоры пусты. Дэн входит внутрь, придерживая дверь для Фила. Тот ждёт, пока Дэн отпустит её, многозначительно глядя на него — он не собирается слишком близко подходить к Дэну, а то он сделает что-то плохое. Дэн закатывает глаза, но отпускает дверь, чтобы та захлопнулась. Фил сразу же открывает её и идёт вслед за Дэном, вверх по бесконечным извилистым лестницам и вниз по выложенными панелями коридорам, пока они не оказываются в просторном помещении, которое, по-видимому, совершенно не используется.

— Что такое? Почему мы здесь? Почему _я_ здесь? — требовательно спрашивает Фил, и Дэн скалится.

— Итак, Фил, — беспечно говорит он, прислонившись к стене. — Я поговорил с некоторыми ребятами из твоей прежней школы.

Фил бледнеет. Что Дэну удалось узнать?

— И? — спрашивает он. Он не сделал ничего очень плохого, верно? Неожиданно его мозг перегружается, он вспоминает каждую мельчайшую вещь, сделанную им в той школе за все те бессчётные годы, проведённые за её решётками (говоря метафорически).

— И кажется, все они считают, что было кое-что очень интересное насчёт твоей… сексуальной ориентации, — говорит Дэн, и Фил издаёт вздох облегчения.

— И всё? — спрашивает он. - Да, я — бисексуал. Ого, звоните во все газеты, этого парня привлекают сексуально и девушки, и парни. Это будет история для первой полосы. Громкая сенсация. Теперь я могу идти?

— Я так не думаю, — говорит Дэн, надоедливая улыбка всё ещё красуется на его губах, и Фил хмурится.

— Почему? Ты получил то, за чем приходил, — растерянно говорит он.

— Не думаю, что получил, — говорит Дэн.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Дэн подходит ближе, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, а Фил отступает назад, но вдруг он чувствует, что его спина упирается в холодную твёрдую стену, и он не может отступить дальше, и он не хочет этого, не с Дэном, он не хочет ничего с Дэном, он просто хочет убраться подальше…

Но Дэн ничего не делает. Он просто стоит там, так близко, что Фил чувствует тепло его тела, и его дыхание, но  _ничего не делает_. Филу почти что хочется, чтобы он сделал хоть что-нибудь, просто чтобы снять напряжение и неопределённость, витающие в воздухе. Но Дэн, по-видимому, наслаждается этим, потому что он стоит на месте ещё несколько соблазнительных секунд, после чего делает шаг назад и издаёт тихий, обиженный смешок.

— Интересно, — говорит он, а затем выходит из комнаты.

Фил понятия не имеет, что только что произошло.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующие два дня проходят без особенных происшествий. Хайми кидается всякой дрянью в Майка, Майк снова кричит на Хайми, Хайми называет Вика Виктором, Вик ещё больше кричит на Хайми, Тони, глядя на них, качает головой, Леон над ними смеётся, а Фил сидит рядом и улыбается. Это странно — иметь компанию настоящих друзей, ведь он не ожидал, что они станут _друзьями_. Он думал, что это всё продлится одну перемену, а потом он снова окажется в стороне, отдельно от всех. В конце концов, Вик тогда только из вежливости предложил ему сесть вместе с ними на перемене.

Как бы то ни было, на дворе пятница (или, точнее, утро субботы), Фил заперся в своём уголке дома и слушает музыку на громкости, которую никто бы не счёл приемлемой. У него есть водка, и он отпивает из бутылки, морщась каждый раз, когда жидкость проникает в его горло, царапая и обжигая его, но всё равно пьёт и пьёт, пока у него перед глазами всё не начинает кружиться. От этого ему становится лучше, он чувствует себя пустым, но в то же время полным, оцепенелым, но в то же время переполненным эмоциями. Это больше, чем жидкая уверенность, это жидкая жизнь.

Он смутно слышит странный звон, неприятный слуху — пусть он остановится —, но не встаёт, чтобы найти его источник. Он чувствует себя недоступным, как если бы он был окружён приятным мягким облаком, которое никто не может пробить.

Звон раздаётся снова, и Фил недовольно хныкает. Это больно. Он решает поискать источник этого чёртового звука и поднимается с пола — на то, чтобы восстановить равновесие, у него уходит несколько секунд. Ого. Комната всегда была такой… вращающейся?

Наконец он находит его — это телефон — и наугад нажимает несколько кнопок, пытаясь заткнуть эту проклятую штуковину. У него получается, но теперь до его ушей доносится другой звук — мальчишечий голос, он говорит медленно, то и дело хихикает и у него заплетается язык.

— Чё как? — спрашивает Фил, держась за стол, потому что у него снова помутнело в глазах.

— Мы… мы можем войти? — спрашивает голос, и Фил кивает. Он не понимает, что его не видно.

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Входите.

— Дверь, — говорит голос. — Закрыта.

— Точно. Сейчас… минуту.

Он кладёт телефон на стол, даже не сбрасывая вызов — просто оставляет его там. Он об этом даже не думает. Он открывает дверь и спускается, спотыкаясь, по бесчисленным лестницам, чтобы добраться до входной двери и открыть её.

У порога стоят Вик, Хайми, Леон, Майк и Тони.

— Чуваки, — улыбается Фил. — Чуваки.

— Ты пьян? — хихикает Тони. — Потому что я пьян.

— Мы все пьяные! — восклицает Вик, и Хайми заставляет его замолчать, пьяно прижав палец к его губам.

— Не хочу… разбудить соседей, — говорит он и хмурится, пытаясь связать слова, но запинается на многосложных.

— Мы можем войти? — спрашивает Майк театральным шёпотом.

Фил кивает, уже понемногу начиная трезветь. Он всегда довольно хорошо переносил алкоголь — в конце концов, у него за плечами были годы практики.

Он отходит в сторону и пропускает свой маленький отряд внутрь (он замечает, что они все довольно сексуальные. Может, ему придётся принять идею Майка насчёт Сексиканцев), ждёт, пока они все не окажутся в холле, после чего закрывает дверь.

— Твой дом огромный, — изумлённо говорит Тони, таращась на хрустальные люстры, свисающие с потолка.

— А мне не нравится.

Фил, начинает подниматься по лестнице и даёт знак остальным следовать за ним. Они тащатся следом до самой комнаты, где он запирает дверь изнутри. Его комната огромная, как и весь дом — достаточно просторная, чтобы все шестеро удобно устроились внутри. Даже так, чтобы они все смогли лечь спать.

— Твоя комната огромная, — говорит Леон. — Когда… когда этот дом только строили, мы все думали… мы думали… — вдруг он разражается хохотом, и Фил так и не знает, что же все думали.

— Я уже не такой пьяный, — хмурится Вик. — Хочу быть ещё пьянее.

— Давайте поиграем в правду или вызов, — предлагает Тони. Леон оживлённо кивает.

— Ненавижу правду или вызов, — стонет Майк.

— Потому что… потому что ты всегда проигрываешь, — говорит Вик.

— Нельзя проиграть в правду или вызов, — возражает Майк.

—  _Ты_ можешь, — говорит Вик, и Хайми смеётся.

— Что-то я… — начинает Леон, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то, падает спиной на пол с громким храпом. Все остальные просто смотрят на его падение.

— Устал? — предполагает Тони, и кажется, что это самая смешная вещь на свете, потому что Фил не может перестать смеяться, у него даже слёзы на глазах выступили.

— Я устал, — говорит Майк, как только они успокоились настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии связать слова в предложения.

— Все устают по пьяни, — говорит Вик. — Вот почему мы пришли сюда.

— Чтобы было где завалиться? — спрашивает Фил.

— Нет, чтобы была какая-то компания. Они падают как сонные мухи.

— Не могут выдержать выпивку? — спрашивает Фил, его зрение начинает вновь обретать чёткость. Голова тоже проясняется — чего ему совсем не хочется — и он начинает чувствовать себя чуть более трезвым.

— Не-а, — говорит Вик, и Филу кажется, что с ним сейчас происходит то же самое, потому что хмельной туман в его глазах понемногу рассеивается. — Вот… вот почему я никогда с ними не пью. Слабаки. — Фил ухмыляется, заметив, что Майк тоже успел вырубиться.

— Парни, — говорит Тони. — Как-то мне немного…

— Мне тоже, — соглашается Хайми и широко зевает.

— Это всегда происходит одновременно? — спрашивает Фил. Вик кивает.

— Такой же слабак, как и все, — ворчит он и сталкивает голову храпящего Хайми со своей ноги с помощью пивной бутылки.

— Хреново, — подытоживает Фил, но он не может отрицать, что приятно иметь компанию собутыльников. Это определённо лучше, чем напиваться дома в одиночестве каждые выходные (и большинство будних дней).

— Хотел бы я, чтобы Хайми не был таким, — печально произносит Вик, снова тыкая его голову бутылкой. Фил хмурится.

— Почему ты не начнёшь с ним встречаться? — спрашивает он.

— Мне страшно, — признаётся Вик. — Так я могу защитить себя от боли. Хотя бы немного. Я… я не слишком хорошо справляюсь с болью.

— Ты это о чём? — спрашивает Фил.

Вик вздыхает и опускает взгляд на бутылку, которую держит в руках, как будто она сможет спасти его от самого себя, как будто он хочет, чтобы так и было. Фил предполагает, что он этого хочет, по крайней мере, это то, чего хочет сам Фил, когда берёт в руки бутылку, пытаясь забыться. Если он в забытье, он не будет собой.

— Я о том, что… — начинает Вик, но замолкает на полуслове, избегая взгляда Фила. Тот придвигается немного ближе, сидя по-турецки прямо напротив Вика.

— Эй, — тихо говорит он. — Ты можешь мне рассказать.

— Можно… можно… — кажется, Вик не в состоянии выдавить из себя слова. — Можно… я лучше покажу тебе?

Фил растерянно кивает. Что Вик имеет в виду?

Вик нервно оглядывается на остальных, чтобы убедиться, что они спят — судя по хоровому храпу, так и есть — и начинает закатывать рукав.

Его рука покрыта бесчисленными маленькими шрамами, усеивавшими всё предплечье.

— Не надо меня ненавидеть, — шепчет Вик. — Я так справляюсь.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — медленно говорит Фил, не отрывая глаз от шрамов. Что-то скручивается внутри него — что-то неприятное, что рождает в нём желание поцеловать шрамы, обнять Вика, сделать _что-нибудь_ , чтобы помочь ему. Но он этого не делает, не шевелит ни единым мускулом.

— Прости, — говорит Вик, он отводит руку и опускает рукав. — Притворись… что ты этого не видел.

Но Фил не может притвориться.

— Я не могу, — честно признаётся он. — Хайми… он знает? Майк?

Вик качает головой.

— Никто, — говорит он. — Они меня возненавидят. Подумают, что я был слабым. Я же должен быть рядом с ними, понимаешь? Я — их опора. Если они увидят, что я слабый, они больше не смогут на меня положиться. И тогда они ослабеют.

— Тебе тоже нужен кто-то, — замечает Фил.

— Не так, как им нужен я, — говорит Вик, и это разбивает Филу сердце. Вот это, то, что Вик настолько не ценит себя, что не считает, что он заслуживает хотя бы немного заботы — это больно.

— Я буду твоей опорой, — решительно говорит Фил. — Я буду рядом с тобой, Вик. Ты не одинок, понял?

И что-то — он сам не знает, что — что-то заставляет его поцеловать Вика, прямо в губы, коснуться своими — мягкими и тёплыми - его, таких же мягких и тёплых. И Вик не отстраняется.

\-----

Утро начинается со стенаний и ворчания, а также с чьего-то «Кажется, я сейчас… », после чего этот кто-то несётся в ванную Фила, чтобы сблевать. Фил очень рад, что его комната расположена так далеко от всех остальных, как это было вообще возможно — Мэгги ни за что не смогла бы проигнорировать пятерых незнакомых мальчиков в доме, если бы их было слышно в любой другой комнате. Фил уверен, что его родители установили звуконепроницаемую дверь, когда строили этот дом — его дверь кажется определённо крепче всех остальных.

Фил спускается вниз и достаёт всем еды на завтрак — печенье, чипсы, колбасу, хлеб и ещё что-то, столько, сколько смог унести, а затем возвращается обратно и кидает добычу на пол, откуда каждый может выбрать что-то для себя. Ему повезло, что у него больше не бывает похмелья, и очевидно, что у Вика тоже — тот сострадательно наливает воду для своих друзей и брата (хотя последний больше всех сопротивляется и больше всех радуется). Он улыбается Вику, а тот робко улыбается в ответ — помнит ли он разговор прошлой ночью? Фил помнит его ясно, как днём, он помнит шрамы, помнит поцелуй. Он размышляет, думает ли об этом Вик.

— Я схожу в аптеку за парацетамолом, — сообщает Фил где-то в середине дня. На полу валяются пустые упаковки ибупрофена и нурофена, а для страдающего Леона ничего не осталось.

— Можно мне лучше калпол? — слабо спрашивает Тони. Фил улыбается.

— Конечно, Капитан, — говорит он. - Вик, посмотришь за ними, пока меня не будет? Я ненадолго.

Вик глядит на него и улыбается, и что-то в его взгляде говорит, что он тоже помнит прошлую ночь. Фил снова улыбается ему и спешит наружу, бегом спускается по лестнице и даже не надевает нормальную куртку прежде, чем выйти на улицу.

Он бредёт по улице, засунув руки в карманы, и пытается понять, какого чёрта вообще произошло ночью. Вик режет себя, это понятно, но почему? Что послужило причиной? И он сказал — вскользь, да — что хочет встречаться с Хайми, но боится. А затем Фил поцеловал его. Зачем он поцеловал Вика? Вик ему даже не нравится, на самом-то деле. Он не знает, что чувствует к Вику, но Тони говорил, что они с Хайми флиртовали годами. Так почему же Вик не отстранился? Если он хочет Хайми… то не значит ли это, что Фил фактически вынудил его?

Его мысли прерывает тихий смешок.

— Фил, — молвит бархатистый голос, и Фил видит перед собой Дэна. На этот раз он без своей свиты, и под лучами солнца его кожа кажется почти золотой. Фил задумывается, кажется ли золотой кожа Вика в таком освещении.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Фил. Он не в настроении болтать с Дэном, особенно при свете дня посреди улицы, где их может увидеть кто угодно. И под кем-то он имеет в виду Криса и Пиджея.

— На пару слов, — равнодушно говорит Дэн.

— Ты уже сказал четыре. Дневной лимит исчерпан. Отойди, мне нужно купить кое-что для друзей, — говорит Фил. Дэн улыбается.

— Лучше следи за своей дерзостью. Однажды она приведёт тебя к серьёзным проблемам.

— Да? — с вызовом говорит Фил. — Жду не дождусь этого дня. А прямо сейчас я бы хотел, чтобы ты отошёл нахер. — Он не в настроении играть в странные игры Дэна.

— Как насчёт волшебного слова? — говорит Дэн, подходя ближе. Фил стоит на месте — Дэн его не пугает.

Но он делает странные вещи с сердцебиением Фила.

— Авада Кедавра? — наугад говорит Фил, и Дэн снова усмехается.

— Думаешь, это смешно?

— Наоборот, я знаю, что это смешно. — Фил складывает руки на груди. — Теперь я могу пройти?

— О, Фил, — Дэн качает головой. — Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, как это работает.

— Правда? Прошу, просвети меня, О Гуру Всего И Вся. — И в ту же секунду, когда слова срываются с его языка, он понимает, что это было неправильно, очень неправильно, потому что ни с того ни с сего на его пояснице оказывается сильная рука, а другая — на талии, и он оказывается прижат к Дэну, так близко, что Фил ощущает каждый дюйм его тела своим собственным.

— Отпусти меня! — говорит Фил, трепыхаясь в хватке Дэна, но она сильнее желания Фила вырваться.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — шепчет Дэн, его дыхание касается ушной раковины Фила, и тот невольно дрожит. Это… странное ощущение. Странное, но как бы он ни хотел назвать его неприятным, он не может отрицать, что оно его немного заводит. Но только потому, что он чувствительный, а не из-за Дэна. Точно не и-за Дэна.

— Да, — выплёвывает Фил, вырываясь из рук Дэна. Тот отпускает его — Фил уверен, что Дэн мог повиснуть на нём как якорь, если бы захотел — и на его лице красуется эта раздражающая ухмылка.

— Как я и думал, — говорит он и, прямо как в среду, без лишних слов уходит прочь.

Фил больше не знает, что и думать. С одной стороны, есть Дэн, который ведёт себя страннее, чем кто-либо из его знакомых. И с другой стороны, есть Вик — надёжный, безопасный, скорее всего безнадёжно влюблённый в Хайми Вик. А он не хочет сделать Вику больно.

Но он не хочет сделать больно и себе самому. И это странное чувство, потому что он так давно не беспокоился о себе, что почти забыл, каково это — быть им.

Ибупрофен вылетает из его головы.


	5. Chapter 5

В субботу друзья Фила никуда не уходят. Мэгги очень сильно удивляется, когда зовёт Фила обедать, но вместо него одного по лестнице устало тащатся вниз шестеро ребят — все бледные и с похмелья.

— Прости, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Фил, но Мэгги отмахивается от него и суетится вокруг стола, расставляя побольше тарелок и стаканов.

Кажется, что Вик, Хайми, Майк, Леон и Тони немного поражены видом дома Фила; теперь, когда они протрезвели, они слоняются вокруг, и кажется, что они не хотят осквернить воздух, слишком много дыша.

— Садитесь, — говорит Мэгги, властно, но незлобно, и все ребята смущённо рассаживаются. — Фил, дорогой, ты не мог бы привести своего брата?

— Где он? — спрашивает Фил.

— В кинозале, — отвечает она, и Тони шумно и взволнованно вдыхает. 

Фил кивает и выходит прочь, бредёт в кинозал и находит там Джеймса — он ещё в пижаме, смотрит по телевизору какую-то дерьмовую передачу по CBBC. Фил выключает её, несмотря на протесты Джеймса — он всё ещё уверен, что в его время детские телепередачи были лучше.

— Идём обедать, — уговаривает его Фил, а Джеймс качает головой.

— Здесь твои друзья, — тихо говорит он. — Они страшные.

— Они милые, честное слово. Пойдём, неужели ты есть не хочешь?

— Но…

— Никаких но, Джеймс, пошли.

Фил поднимает Джеймса с дивана и несёт его в столовую, а тот брыкается и кричит. Когда Фил, выдохшийся (Джеймс уже не такой маленький, каким был раньше), опускает брата, тот скрещивает руки и хмуро смотрит на него.

— Я и сам умею ходить, — говорит он с обидой в голосе. Фил широко улыбается и ерошит рукой волосы Джеймса.

— Пойдём, сядем, — говорит он и садится рядом с Виком. Тот улыбается, и Фил почти случайно задевает его руку своей, отчего на смуглых щеках Вика появляется едва заметный румянец. Фил прячет улыбку, снова переводя взгляд на Джеймса, который подозрительно смотрит на Вика с Филом, как будто он знает, что происходит.

Филу хочется, чтобы ему снова было девять лет. Всё было намного проще, намного понятнее, когда ему было девять. Когда он вырос, то узнал столько всякого дерьма, что всё это смешалось с другим дерьмом, которое ему действительно нужно.

— Это Джеймс, — говорит Фил, и тот робко машет всем рукой.

— Мне нравится твоя пижама, — говорит Тони. Джеймс сияет, глядя на него.

— Тебе нравятся черепашки-ниндзя? — спрашивает он.

— Нам всем они нравятся, — говорит Хайми.

Джеймс снова поворачивается к Филу.

— Мне нравятся твои друзья, — решительно говорит он, и все смеются.

\-----

В конце концов, все снова остаются ночевать, на этот раз на матрасах, расстеленных Мэгги.

(— Почему ты не сказал, что прошлой ночью пришли твои друзья? — с укором спрашивает Мэгги, взбивая несколько подушек.

— Я не знал! — говорит Фил. — Они пришли часа в три ночи.

Мэгги подозрительно смотрит на него, но больше ничего не говорит — она знает, что он делает, и даёт ему самом разбираться с этим. Это одна из многих причин, почему он её любит.)

— Чувак, можно мы к тебе переедем? — спрашивает Хайми, ложась на матрас. — Здесь охренительно удобно.

— А твой младший брат очень милый, — восторженно говорит Тони. Джеймс настолько покорил его, что они провели вместе последние три часа за в кинозале, за видеоиграми, обсуждая комиксы и многое другое. Фил уверен, что они успели стать лучшими друзьями.

— Только на людях, — с грустью говорит Фил, хотя он не может отрицать тот факт, что Джеймс почти всегда замечательный брат.

— Да пофиг, — говорит Леон. — Он лучше моего.

— Это потому, что Джеймс — не хулиган, — говорит Майк. Леон вздыхает и глядит на потолок над своей импровизированной постелью.

— Он никогда не был таким, — удручённо говорит он. — Он был… братом. Мы многое делали вместе, ну, знаете, телек смотрели и всё такое, тусили… А сейчас мы даже почти не разговариваем. — Он кажется таким несчастным, что Тони сдвигается со своей постели и кладёт руку ему на плечи.

— Эй, — тихо говорит он. — Всё хорошо. Он просто проходит через эту тупую фазу «мне-нужно-быть-самым-крутым-мудаком-в-школе», которая бывает со всеми.

— Я хочу вернуть своего брата, — говорит Леон и издаёт сдавленный звук, почти похожий на всхлип. Фил, Майк, Вик и Хайми обмениваются удивлёнными взглядами; они не знают, что делать.

К счастью для них, Тони освобождает их от обязанности делать что-то с Леоном — он успокаивает его и тихо выводит из комнаты. Все остальные сохраняют молчание и прислушиваются к ним, вполголоса переговаривающимся в коридоре.

Я, пожалуй, лягу, ребята, — говорит Хайми, которому явно неудобно подслушивать. Он всё ещё немного зеленоватый, и за обедом он почти ничего не ел. — Меня всё ещё мутит немного.

— Меня тоже, — соглашается Майк, хотя его слова наполовину скрывает зевок. Фил выжидающе поворачивается к Вику, гадая, не заснёт ли и он тоже.

— Я не устал, — говорит Вик с робкой улыбкой. Фил невольно улыбается в ответ; Вик очарователен, этого нельзя отрицать, да и к тому же охренительно красив, так что он не может не улыбнуться. Плюс, это было бы грубо.

В течение нескольких минут они ничего не говорят, а ждут, пока у Майка и Хайми не выровняется дыхание (или, в случае Майка, пока тот не начнёт сипло храпеть).

— Спасибо, — говорит Вик, когда проходит, кажется, целая вечность. Его голос пронзает тишину (или, спасибо Майку, относительную тишину), которая их окутывает, и почему-то это кажется странным. Наверное, Филу нужно уши проверить.

— За что? — спрашивает Фил. Он ничего не сделал. Он даже про ибупрофен не вспомнил благодаря Дэну.

Нет, только не Дэн. Он не хочет думать о Дэне. Он здесь со своими друзьями, с Виком, и именно на этом он должен быть сосредоточен. Не на каком-то школьном хулигане, который интересует его чересчур сильнее, чем может считаться здоровым — или нормальным.

— За то, что ты здесь. Слушаешь. Не… не осуждаешь меня или ненавидишь. — Вик пожимает плечами, не глядя Филу в глаза. Тот смотрит на рукав Вика, лишь один тонкий слой ткани скрывает его сокровенные тайны, его противоречия и боль, показанные на коже, отпечатанные на ней навсегда. Это почти волшебство — что может скрываться под одеждой.

— Конечно, я не буду осуждать или ненавидеть тебя, — говорит Фил, как будто это очевидно. — Это не… это неправильно.

— Многие так бы поступили, — тихо говорит Вик.

— Сомневаюсь. Почему ты рассказал мне раньше, чем Хайми?

— Я был пьян, — отвечает Вик. — Я делаю глупости по пьяни.

— Значит, не жалеешь об этом? — спрашивает Фил. Вик всё ещё избегает его взгляда, и Фил поддевает его подбородок пальцем и приподнимает так, что Вику приходится посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Нет, — говорит Вик. — И это страшно. Это больше не мой секрет. Это… я больше это не контролирую.

— Ты изначально это не контролировал, — тихо говорит Фил. — Оно само.

— Я знаю, — обречённо говорит Вик.

Фил собирается ответить, но он слышит звук — что-то ударяется об оконное стекло. Он хмурится; что за кретин бросает камни в его окно? Если это не птичка в него врезалась.

— Подожди, — говорит он, встаёт и проходит мимо спящих Хайми и Майка к окну. Он открывает шторы и видит фигуру, стоящую на тёмной улице.

— Кто там? — спрашивает Вик, боязливо прижимая колени к груди. Фил чувствует, как у него разбивается сердце; Вик такой прекрасный, такой милый, но он даже не знает об этом. Фил отдал бы всё, что у него есть, ради того, чтобы Вик увидел себя его глазами — или ещё лучше, глазами Хайми.

— Не могу разобрать, — говорит Фил. — Я лучше спущусь. Не хочу, чтобы мне окно разбили. — Он говорит только половину правды, говоря, что не может разобрать — он и не может, но у него есть хорошая догадка, кто это может быть.

Его худшие страхи подтверждаются, когда он спускается по лестнице (мимо Тони, который всё ещё успокаивает всхлипывающего Леона) и открывает входную дверь — на улице стоит тёмная фигура с надоедливой дурацкой усмешкой.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Фил. 

У Дэна хорошая выдержка, раз он появился у его дома ранним утром и кидает камни в его окно. Как вообще Дэн узнал, что это его окно? Что он собирался делать, если бы это была комната Джеймса или Мэгги, или вообще какая-нибудь неиспользуемая комната?

— Тебя, — простодушно отвечает Дэн, и Фил мрачнеет, но выходит наружу и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Прекрати быть таким мудаком, — говорит он. — Иди домой. Ты мне здесь не нужен.

— Ты вышел на улицу, — замечает Дэн. — Ты мог бы захлопнуть дверь перед моим носом. Ты мог бы остаться внутри, в тепле и уюте вместе с Виком. 

Фил бледнеет, а глаза Дэна опасно блестят.

— Между Виком и мной ничего нет, — говорит Фил. Дэн вздымает бровь, хоть это и еле заметно в тусклом оранжевом свете уличных фонарей.

— Конечно, — говорит он, растягивая слова, и Фил чувствует себя ещё более виноватым, чем прежде.

Что он делает? Он морочит Вику голову, это точно, и он знает об этом, так почему же он не останавливается? Он знает, что Вик больше хочет быть с Хайми, Вик сам знает, что он больше хочет Хайми, но при этом почему-то Фил не хочет останавливаться. Фил… Есть в Вике что-то такое. Он не просто _привлекает_ Фила, он… Что ж. Он и сам, в общем-то, не знает. Но это кажется чем-то большим, чем просто влечение.

И затем появляются нелепые мысли, те, которые возникают, когда он очень пьян и эмоционально нестабилен, те, которые говорят ему, что да, возможно, Дэн кажется ему раздражающим, возможно, он ненавидит Дэна до мозга костей, но присутствует и скрытое влечение. В конце концов, Дэн довольно сексуален, пусть даже он и самый большой мудак из всех, с кем Фил когда-либо имел неудовольствие столкнуться. 

Эти мысли _неправильные_ , думает Фил, выталкивая это неприятное напоминание из головы.

— О, — тихо говорит Дэн. — Мы запутались?

— Насчёт чего? — раздражённо говорит Фил. — Ты можешь оставить меня в покое? Иди домой. У меня есть дела и получше.

— Например, Вик Фуэнтес? — Фил краснеет. — Так я и думал.

— Я не… Вик и я… мы…

— Забей, — говорит Дэн без энтузиазма. — Я и так пришёл кое за чем другим.

— И за чем же, если не издеваться надо мной? — спрашивает Фил.

— Я уже сказал тебе, — говорит Дэн. — За тобой.

— И чего же ты от меня хочешь? — устало спрашивает Фил. Он не в настроении продолжать спор. От мыслей о Вике ему уже тошно, он ощущает вину и пустоту, и ему уже всё равно, чего хочет Дэн.

— Пойдём со мной, — говорит Дэн, и Фил закатывает глаза, но идёт, почти неохотно, а Дэн ведёт его по подъездной дорожке на улицу, залитую резкими жёлтыми и оранжевыми огнями.

— Посмотри наверх, — говорит Дэн. — Что ты видишь?

— Небо, — отвечает Фил. — Луну. Фонари. Что это, твоё извращённое понятие о веселье?

— Фонари. — Дэн предпочитает не обращать внимания на последнее замечание Фила. — Луну.

— Я только что это сказал, — говорит Фил. — Зачем всё это? Ты пьян?

— Заткнись, — лениво отвечает Дэн. Фил хмурится.

— Я стою посередине дороги вместе с тобой и смотрю на какие-то фонари и грёбаную луну, — говорит он. — Что происходит?

— Ты видишь звёзды? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Конечно, нет. Фонари их заглушают.

— Вот именно.

— Вот именно что?

— Иногда то, что кажется ярче, ближе и доступнее, не так прекрасно, как то, что труднее достать, но более красиво. Иногда ты смотришь только на что-то яркое, но не видишь за ним нечто прекрасное. Иногда ты глядишь на свет уличного фонаря и не видишь за ним звёзд.

И теперь, когда Фил прищуривается, теперь он может как следует разглядеть их, он может различить несколько звёзд, мерцающих где-то далеко на непроглядно-чёрном небосводе.

Он поворачивается, чтобы что-то сказать Дэну — он сам даже не знает, что, просто что-то — но тот исчез. Ни осталось и следа того, что он вообще был там, только Фил в одиночестве глядит в ночное небо, глядя сквозь свет фонарей на звёзды, едва заметно мерцающие вдали.

Он не знает, зачем Дэн сказал ему это, не знает, что заставило Дэна поделиться этим с ним, не знает, почему Дэн решил помочь ему, и даже не знает наверняка, что, по его мнению, Фил должен был сделать с этой информацией, но вдруг он понимает, что должен сделать.

Он возвращается в дом, оставив дверь открытой (он полагает, что никто не вломится к нему в такое позднее время в этом тихом районе) и тут же бежит вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Вик всё ещё сидит на полу, но теперь Тони и Леон лежат и тихо посапывают. Вик оборачивается, когда Фил открывает дверь, и тот безмолвно манит его к себе и ведёт вниз, на улицу, на то же самое место, куда привёл его Дэн.

— Посмотри наверх, — велит он, и Вик подчиняется. — Что ты видишь?

— Не так уж и много, — говорит Вик. — Оранжевый и жёлтый свет фонарей. Луну, вроде бы. Небо.

— Ты видишь звёзды?

Вик медленно качает головой.

— Фонари слишком ярко светят, чтобы видеть.

— Вот именно. Фонари их заглушают. Фонари ярче, ближе, доступнее, и за ними не видно звёзд, которые находятся дальше, но они намного прекраснее, они горят ярче и дольше. Иногда то, что мы выбираем, похоже на фонари и звёзды, Вик. Иногда то, что может показаться проще, и горит ярче, заслоняет вид на что-то прекрасное, что будет продолжаться дольше и гореть ярче. — Фил делает паузу. — Теперь ты видишь звёзды?

Вик медленно кивает и переводит взгляд на Фила.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю, правда? — спрашивает Фил, и Вик снова кивает.

— Я знаю. Но это не значит, что фонари бесполезны. Они ведут тебя домой лучше, чем звёзды, и светят ярче каждый день.

— Я не говорю, что ты не можешь получить и то, и другое, — говорит Фил. — Просто тебе стоит выбрать то, чего ты заслуживаешь.

— Прости, — шепчет Вик, и Фил качает головой.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он, и Вик делает неуверенный шаг вперёд и прижимается к нему губами, второй и последний раз. Фил принимает поцелуй, отвечает на него, позволяет своему языку переплестись с языком Вика, обвивает руками его шею, пока тот обнимает Фила за пояс.

И там, под светом уличных фонарей и звёзд, Фил впервые чувствует, что его сердце разбивается.


	6. Chapter 6

Воскресенье пролетает намного быстрее, чем хотелось бы Филу, и уже слишком скоро наступает время снова идти в школу, на уроки (или, в случае Фила, скорее их прогуливать), время увидеть друзей и Дэна.

Чёрт. Дэн. Фил оставлял без внимания все мысли о нём, которые появлялись в его голове (а они появлялись слишком часто, и их было слишком много). У него слишком много чёртовых вопросов, на которые нужны ответы.

В понедельник с утра он буквально выползает из постели и несколько минут лежит на ковре лицом вниз, набираясь сил для того, чтобы встать и начать одеваться.

И вот _поэтому_ он каждый день опаздывает.

Его телефон пищит, и Фил сонно тянется к нему — то есть шарит рукой вокруг, пока его пальцы не смыкаются на чём-то, похожем на телефон. Он поднимает его и видит, что у него новое сообщение от Вика и пропущенный звонок от него же. И ещё е-мэйл от «Оксфам»* с заголовком «Муравьи и налоги». Ему хочется открыть его только ради заголовка. Может, с муравьёв начали взимать налоги. Это было бы интересным ходом.

Впрочем, вместо этого он кидает телефон на кровать, а сам надевает первое, что попадается под руку, и разок проводит расчёской по волосам в попытке придать себе более приличный вид, зачесав чёлку на лицо. Чем большая часть лица прикрыта, тем лучше он выглядит, верно? С таким же успехом он мог бы стать профессиональным йети.

Он спускается по лестнице, перешагивая через две ступеньки, пытаясь чуть больше проснуться при помощи принудительных упражнений. Однако, его тело возражает, и к тому времени, как он оказывается внизу, у него едва хватает сил, чтобы дотащиться до кухни и плюхнуться за стол напротив своего вечно весёлого младшего брата.

— Почему ты такой радостный с самого утра? — ворчит Фил и роняет голову на стол. Так намного удобнее.

— Потому что мне есть, ради чего вставать, — попросту отвечает Джеймс.

Фил хмурится и дышит на стеклянную столешницу, пока та не запотевает.

— Мне тоже, — говорит он и глядит на свои часы сквозь запотевшее стекло. — Школа.

Не успев даже позавтракать, он снова поднимается из-за стола и тяжёлым шагом направляется к двери.

Придётся ему снова прыгать через чёртовы заборы, ручьи и прочую хрень.

Фил тяжко вздыхает, закрывает глаза и поднимает голову навстречу тусклому осеннему солнцу. Он этого не хочет.

\-----

Он приходит в школу вовремя впервые где-то года за три. И он не просто приходит вовремя, а на пять минут раньше, так что он бредёт по дорожке так медленно, как только может, а слова Джеймса эхом отдаются в его голове.

Джеймс прав. Филу незачем вставать по утрам. Конечно, у него есть друзья — у него есть Вик — но этого недостаточно, этого мало для того, чтобы быть его причиной просыпаться. Честно говоря, он не уверен, что когда-нибудь она появится, но это в основном потому, что вставать в семь тридцать утра, вполне вероятно, придумал Сатана.

— Фил! — Леон подзывает его как раз тогда, когда он, наконец, неспешно подходит к зданию, решив прогуляться по задней, покрытой травой, части двора, в которой обычно зависает его маленькая банда, когда они собираются вместе. (Он не может и дальше называть их своими друзьями. Это звучит так… странно. По именам он их тоже называть не может, потому что их слишком много (слишком много друзей — он бы никогда не подумал, что скажет такое). Может, ему стоит принять предложение Майка насчёт Сексиканцев.) Фил планирует сходить сегодня на несколько уроков — у него есть учебники и всё остальное.

Фил кивает, подходит к ним ближе и плюхается на траву. Ничего страшного в том, если пропустить первые два урока, верно?

— Мы только что обсуждали, чем займёмся на выходных, — сообщает Майк. — Сходка Сексиканцев.

— Мы не будет грёбаными Сексиканцами, — дружно стонет половина компании.

— С нами теперь двое не-мексиканцев, — замечает Тони.

— Секси-бледнолицые, — настаивает Майк. Леон хмурится.

— Звучит так, как будто у нас может секс случиться, — говорит он.

Майк пожимает плечами.

— Как знать, — говорит он, и Хайми кидает в него травой.

— Никто не будет заниматься с тобой сексом.

— Кто бы говорил, Девственник, — огрызается Майк, и Хайми кидает на него свирепый взгляд.

— Мне сложнее, — возражает он. — Это нечестно.

— Ты просто мне завидуешь, — говорит Майк, снова кидаясь в Хайми травой.

— Давайте будем Девственниками? — с коварной улыбкой предлагает Хайми. Тони усмехается.

— Да, точно, давайте. Майк, теперь у тебя есть банда, о которой ты так мечтал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня что-то связывало с Девственниками! — восклицает Майк. — Люди начнут думать, что я…

— Никто из нас тебе и так не верит, когда ты утверждаешь обратное, — говорит Вик, и Майк стремительно бьёт брата.

— Хватит, девочки, — деловито говорит Тони, но Леон качает головой и улыбается, глядя на двух братьев, повалившихся на землю.

— Ставлю десятку на Майка, — предлагает он.

— Не-а, Вик проворнее него, — задумчиво изрекает Хайми. — Майк похож на неуклюжего слона, страдающего запором.

— Когда ты последний раз видел слона, страдающего запором? — интересуется Фил. Хайми кивает в сторону развернувшейся перед ними драки.

— Прямо сейчас, — говорит он.

— …от меня! — доносится до них вопль Вика, конец предложения не слышно из-за его брата.

— Никогда, — шипит Майк, но с Вика уже достаточно, потому что вдруг Майк оказывается на спине, а Вик над ним, прижимает его руки к земле и сидит на его бёдрах, чтобы тот не мог сопротивляться.

— Я и позабыл, что Вик качается. — Леон чертыхается себе под нос и протягивает улыбающемуся Хайми десятку. Майк визжит и просит пощады, а Вик шлёпает его по лицу, после чего скатывается с него и почти оказывается на Хайми.

— Ты заработал мне десятку, бро, — говорит тот. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем, — отвечает Вик.

Фил ещё под впечатлением от его рук. Он сам не вполне уверен, почему; в них нет ничего особенного, в самом деле, они лишь самую малость мускулистее, чем у других. Но он всегда носит одежду, подчёркивающую его тело; Фил уже достаточно насмотрелся на ноги Вика в узких джинсах, чтобы это понять. Вик замечает его взгляды и чуть краснеет, а сам исподтишка смотрит на него, когда Фил отводит взгляд. Фил не может отрицать, что его всё ещё влечёт к Вику, несмотря на то, что для него будет лучше.

— Я пойду, — бормочет он, резко встаёт и чуть не выбивает Леону глаз своей сумкой. Леон издаёт раздражённый звук, но прежде, чем кто-то успевает что-то сказать, уговорить его остаться или спросить, почему он уходит, Фил удаляется. Но он чувствует на себе взгляд Вика, так что при первой возможность заходит в здание, чтобы избежать взгляда, который прожигает в нём дыру.

Он всё ещё плохо ориентируется в школе, поэтому некоторое время слоняется по пустым коридорам, пока не звенит звонок и ученики не высыпают из кабинетов в коридоры, по которым они ходят без какой-либо цели.

— Эй, — окликает он проходящую мимо семиклассницу, полагая, что она не ударит его в лицо. По её виду кажется, что это она скорее боится, что он её ударит, так что Фил считает, что он в безопасности. — Где находится X1?

Она указывает дальше по коридору и убегает со всех ног, и Фил идёт по коридору, спрашивая по пути других учеников (в основном семиклассников. Он надеется, что не прослывёт педофилом). В конце концов он добирается туда, опоздав на десять минут, и его урок музыки уже начался.

— Ты, должно быть, Фил, — говорит учитель (Мистер Даусетт, если верить расписанию). — На этом уроке мы что-нибудь сочиняем, потому что мне лень вас учить.

Он улыбается, и Фил улыбается в ответ. Он нравится Филу.

— У вас есть гитары? — спрашивает Фил. Мистер Даусетт кивает в сторону шкафа в углу.

— Там должно быть несколько штук. Будь внимательнее, у многих по пять струн. Думаю, Вик и Тони забрали последние с шестью струнами.

Фил падает духом. Даже здесь он никуда не может деться от Вика.

Он достаёт из шкафа гитару — неплохой Стратокастер, которые видал лучшие дни, но по-прежнему ощущается приятным и родным в его руках — и выходит в коридор, который, по-видимому, ведёт в репетиционные комнаты (или так, или где-то очень громко и фальшиво играет группа).

Нет ни одной пустой комнаты — в одной из них Фил вскоре замечает Вика, Хайми, Тони и Майка и проскальзывает мимо двери в надежде, что никто из них его не видел — и, дойдя до конца коридора, Фил оказывается в отчаянии. Если следующая репетиционная занята, ему придётся присоединиться к Сексиканцам (он ни за что не признается, что только что всерьёз сказал это).

У Фила ёкает сердце, когда он заглядывает в окошко и думает, что кабинет пуст, потому что он никого не видит, но как только он открывает дверь, то замечает Дэна, сидящего в углу.

 _Дэн_. Ну, блядь, конечно.

Уже слишком поздно, потому что он начал открывать дверь, и он покажется трусом, если не войдёт. С тяжёлым сердцем (и ещё более тяжёлым вздохом) он заходит внутрь.

— Чего ты хочешь? — холодно спрашивает Дэн, и это слегка застаёт Фила врасплох. Ладно, не то, чтобы он ожидал тёплого приёма, но Дэн не был... таким в последние несколько дней. Он был другим, не лучше, но… другим.

— Узнать, свободна ли комната, — говорит Фил. Дэн прищуривает глаза.

— Ну, как видишь, ни хрена. Отвали.

— Что на тебя нашло? — резко спрашивает Фил.

— Что на  _тебя_ нашло? — огрызается Дэн. — Если не уйдёшь прямо сейчас, то получишь кулаком по роже.

— Ты псих недоразвитый, — бормочет Фил, но не уходит. Дерзкая его сторона говорит ему остаться, встретиться лицом к лицу с Дэном, принять то, что тот собирался ему дать.

— А ты грёбаный мудила, — цедит Дэн, откладывает в сторону гитару, на которой бренчал, и встаёт, его лицо оказывается на одном уровне с Филом, глаза горят. — Я разве не сказал тебе уходить? Эта комната занята.

— Я это вижу, — отвечает Фил, но остаётся на месте. Его сейчас убьют.

— Я тебя предупреждаю, — шипит Дэн, и у Фила кровь вскипает в венах.

— Да? Ну давай. — Он откладывает гитару, раскрывает руки и делает себя уязвимым.

Он жалеет об этом примерно три миллисекунды спустя, когда Дэн прижимает его к стене, держа за воротник, а полный ярости взгляд его карих глаз прожигает Фила насквозь.

— Хочешь, блядь, попробовать? — угрожающе шепчет Дэн, и Фил чувствует, как та же дрожь пронизывает его самого. Это его пугает; какого хрена с ним не так? — Да, так я и думал. Уже не такой борзый, правда? — Он отпускает рубашку Фила, и тот потирает шею там, куда она впивалась.

Он ничего не говорит Дэну, а лишь берёт свою гитару и идёт к выходу.

— Фил, — говорит Дэн, и тот машинально оборачивается на звук своего имени, забыв, что Дэн только что с ним сделал.

Но его не встречает удар в лицо или в живот. Всё намного, намного хуже.

Дэн прижимается к нему губами, его язык переплетается с языком Фила, и Фил _позволяет ему_ , Фил на самом деле _отвечает на поцелуй_ …

Он отшатывается, когда понимает это, отталкивая Дэна со всей силы. Тот даже не спотыкается (в отличие от Фила), а просто отклоняется назад, и в глазах у него выражение, которое невозможно описать словами.

Ни один из них ничего не говорит, но они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Фил не уходит; его сердце гулко стучит в груди.

Он не хочет Дэна. Его тело говорит, что он не хочет Дэна, его мозг говорит, что он не хочет Дэна, его сердце говорит, что он не хочет Дэна, так _что же происходит?_ Почему он ответил на поцелуй Дэна? И что, раз уж на то пошло, делал Дэн, когда поцеловал его?

Вик стоит снаружи репетиционной с побелевшим лицом.

— Я видел, — говорит он, и Фил тоже бледнеет.

— Нет, это не… это не то, на что было похоже… — Вик качает головой.

— Ты поцеловал его.

— Это он меня поцеловал! Я оттолкнул его! — Хотя он несколько секунд целовал Дэна. На несколько секунд ему понравился этот контакт.

— Ты поцеловал его. — Голос Вика дрожит, как будто он вот-вот расплачется. Но они всё решили прошлой ночью, что же он делает? Он должен добиваться Хайми, добиваться своих звёзд вместо уличного фонаря.

— Я…

— Ты хотел этого? — Фил думает об этом. Хотел ли?

 _Нет_ , этот очевидный ответ исходит из каждой клетки его тела. Нет, он не хотел.

— Нет, — честно говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза Вику.

Тот несколько секунд глядит на него, а потом сдувается, расслабляется, явно поверив Филу.

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Я знаю, что не должен… Я знаю, мы… Хайми… Но… — он прерывается, не в состоянии выразить словами свои чувства, но Фил знает. Фил понимает.

— Звёзды, — осторожно напоминает ему Фил, делая шаг вперёд и убирая непослушную прядь с тёплых карих глаз.

— Что, если мне нужен фонарь? — тихо спрашивает Вик. Фил качает головой.

— Звёзды, — повторяет он. Это разбивает ему сердце, и он сам в общем-то не знает, почему, ведь он даже не так долго знает Вика, но Вик заслуживает Хайми. Вик заслуживает большего, чем Фил. Он хочет Фила только потому, что не видит ничего, кроме него.

В разных концах коридора двое кареглазых парней смотрят на объятия Фила и Вика. Фил гладит Вика по волосам, чтобы успокоить его. В разных концах коридора двое кареглазых парней отворачиваются, не желая больше это видеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Оксфам" — международная независимая организация по борьбе с бедностью


	7. Chapter 7

Первая странная вещь, которую замечает Фил на следующий день — это то, что Вик на него не смотрит. На самом деле, он не смотрит ни на кого, а только срывает траву и бросает её обратно на землю. Фил смотрит на него с неодобрением, но ничего не говорит — наверное, он просто вымотан из-за учёбы, семьи или ещё чего-то. Он выкидывает это из головы.

Следующее, что замечает Фил — это то, что Хайми не сидит рядом с Виком, как обычно. Это вводит его в некоторое замешательство, но кажется, что Вик вовсе не против. Может, у них случилась ссора, какая-то любовная перепалка — Фил спросит Вика потом.

Третье, что замечает Фил — это то, что Вик идёт на уроки.

Это не должно быть странным, но так и есть. Вик всегда говорит, что он лучше будет счастлив, чем будет получать хорошие оценки, ведь оценки и посещение уроков не делают его счастливым. Он ценит своё здоровье выше дурацких экзаменов, и в глубине души Фил согласен. Но он ещё заставляет себя приходить на пару уроков — так, чтобы хотя бы получить высший балл на экзаменах — но он не получает от них никакого удовольствия, почти как Вик. Так почему же Вик ходит на уроки?

За обедом царит подавленная атмосфера. Кажется, что Майк, Тони и Леон тоже заметили, что что-то происходит, они обмениваются беспокойными взглядами каждые три секунды и безрадостно беседуют, пытаясь вовлечь в разговор Хайми и Вика. Хайми справляется лучше (или хуже?), чем Вик, он оживлённо говорит, когда к нему обращаются, а в ином случае впадает в созерцательное, подавленное молчание. У Фила бегут мурашки по спине от того, как легко люди могут лгать.

Когда звенит звонок, возвещающий о начале последнего урока, Вик что-то неразборчиво бормочет и резко встаёт. Он удаляется прочь от компании сразу же, как только может. Майк и Тони обмениваются озадаченными взглядами, тогда как Леон смотрит ему вслед. Хайми не поднимает глаз.

Фил так же резко встаёт и, без объяснений, шагает за Виком. Ему нужно знать, что происходит.

Ноги у него длиннее, так что он без особого труда догоняет Вика и разворачивает его к себе лицом.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Фил. Вик не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ничего, — говорит он, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Фила, но тот крепко удерживает его.

— Нет, Вик, не пори чушь, — вздыхает он. — Ты за весь день едва ли слово сказал мне или кому-то из нас.

— Я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — бормочет Вик, и Фил снова вздыхает.

— Вик, — тихо говорит он и ослабляет хватку на плечах Вика, а тот сбрасывает его руки и практически убегает прочь. Фил беспомощно смотрит на его удаляющуюся фигуру. Что он наделал?

\-----

Благодаря маленькой выходке Вика, Фил приходит на музыку рано, поэтому он занимает репетиционную комнату в конце коридора, ту самую, в которой накануне был Дэн. Ему это даже нравится — мистер Даусетт знает, что он здесь, так что Дэн не сможет его выгнать. Пока что мистер Даусетт — единственный учитель, виденный Филом, который не ведётся на дерьмо Дэна.

Всё идёт гладко до середины урока, когда дверь резко открывается. Фил не отрывает взгляда от гитары, полагая, что это просто мистер Даусетт снова заглядывает к нему, но затем он слышит, как дверь закрывается, и резко поднимает голову. Мистер Даусетт никогда не закрывает дверь.

Это не мистер Даусетт.

На пороге со скрещенными руками стоит Дэн и злобно смотрит на Фила.

— Это моя репетиционная, — тихо предупреждает он.

— Жаль, что я занял её первым, правда? — отвечает Фил.

— Уходи. Отсюда.

— Заставь. Меня.

И вдруг гитару выбивают из рук Фила, а самого его резко толкают к стене, он оказывается прижатым к ней телом Дэна. Он слишком близко, и это неудобно, и Фил с трудом контролирует своё дыхание, борясь с Дэном. Он чувствует, как тепло тела Дэна просачивается через их тонкую одежду, как его мускулистые руки прижимают запястья Фила к стене…

—  _Отъебись от меня_ , — гневно шипит Фил, извиваясь под Дэном. Тот смеётся и сильнее сжимает руки Фила — так сильно, что почти пережимает кровоток.

— А ты меня заставь, — игриво говорит он, его глаза горят, но Фил не в том настроении, чтобы играть с ним в игры. Он стискивает зубы, одним последним толчком умудряется выскользнуть со своего места у стены, используя полный удивления взгляд Дэна в свою пользу, и разворачивается, хватая Дэна за запястья и прижимая его к стене.

— Кажется, именно это я сейчас сделал, — с ухмылкой шепчет Фил. Ему нравится хотя бы раз переиграть Дэна.

— Любительский ход, Фил, — говорит Дэн, и Фил пожимает плечами и отпускает его. Ясное дело, он любитель, потому что как только он отпускает Дэна, тот опять прижимает его к стене. Это как чёртово соревнование, думает Фил, пока снова борется с Дэном.

— Что ты от этого получаешь? — огрызается он на Дэна. Тот широко улыбается, у него ни капли пота не выступает, пока он удерживает Фила.

— В худшем случае, немного повеселюсь. В лучшем — получу репетиционную, а ты свалишь, — пожимает плечами Дэн. Фил трясёт рукой достаточно сильно, чтобы сбросить с себя одну руку Дэна, ловит его запястья и крепко сжимает.

— Точно? — спрашивает он. Дэн злобно смотрит на него.

— Никогда, — шипит он, пытаясь пошевелить рукой, чтобы схватить запястья Фила. Тот ловко, почти небрежно, отклоняет его.

— У нас осталось пятнадцать минут до конца уроков, — замечает Фил. Глаза Дэна скользят к часам, а затем обратно к лицу Фила, и он отпускает его руки. Фил отдёргивает их, потирая красные отметины на коже. Дэн отступает назад, позволяя Филу отойти подальше от стены и от него.

— Чёрт, какой же ты двулич… — это всё, что успевает пробормотать Фил прежде, чем Дэн снова толкает его к стене, но на этот раз прижимая его бёдрами, губами, его руки исследуют каждый дюйм тела Фила. Он касается кончиками пальцев чувствительной кожи на бёдрах Фила, и тот невольно стонет, приоткрывая рот для Дэна. Он пытается оттолкнуть Дэна, но тот сильнее, и через некоторое время Фил прекращает попытки сопротивляться и просто мирится с происходящим, отвечая на поцелуй Дэна. Может быть, он оставит Фила в покое, если тот вот так будет ему потакать.

Дэн низко стонет, не разрывая поцелуя, и что-то щёлкает внутри Фила, это заставляет его сделать резкий вдох и прижаться бёдрами к Дэну, и именно тогда он чувствует его стояк, у Дэна стоит под касаниями Фила, он отворачивается от Дэна — настолько, насколько может — и глядит на него, на эти горящие карие глаза.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спрашивает он, с удивлением в голосе. — Что ты такое?

— Дэн Хауэлл, — так же тихо отвечает Дэн. — Плохие новости.

Фил смотрит на Дэна ещё какое-то время, мысли носятся в его голове, перемешанные и не имеющие смысла. Но одна мысль сильнее остальных, та, которую он не хочет, ему не нужно, чтобы она вертелась в его голове и текла по венам; он хочет снова поцеловать Дэна.

И почти не осознавая этого, Фил подаётся вперёд и опять прижимается к его губам. Дэн стонет, и это, _вот это_ заводит Фила. Но как только он это понимает, то отстраняется.

Никто из них ничего не говорит. Без единого слова Дэн уходит.

_Что за херня._

\-----

Звонок уже прозвенел; вообще-то, прошло уже пять минут, а Фил всё ещё стоит в изумлении. Он не знает, что произошло, не знает, какого чёрта творилось в его голове, когда он поцеловал Дэна в ответ, не говоря уже о том, когда он сам начал поцелуй. Он взбудоражен и, если честно, немного испуган. Дэн — не то, что ему нужно, не то, чего он хочет, верно?

Ответ на последний вопрос неубедителен.

В дверь репетиционной предупредительно стучат, и Фил вскидывает голову, боясь, что это мог быть Дэн, который вернулся, чтобы вывернуть его эмоции наизнанку.

Это не он, это Хайми.

Фил удивлённо приглашает его войти — они почти не разговаривали друг с другом лично, а только в компании. Но вообще, Хайми ему нравится.

— Мы… мы можем поговорить?

Хайми кажется почти взволнованным, он пожёвывает губу, и Фил удивлённо кивает. Что происходит?

— Конечно, — говорит он, кладя остатки своих вещей в сумку и откладывая её в сторону. — Что случилось?

— Это… это насчёт Вика, — вздыхает Хайми и проводит рукой по растрёпанным волосам. У Фила ёкает сердце, и он кивает, пытаясь не обращать внимания на внезапно охватившее его чувство вины. Они с Виком даже не  _вместе_  — он достаточно чётко объяснил это вчера — так почему же ему паршиво? Ему можно целоваться с другими людьми, можно целоваться с Дэном.

— Что насчёт Вика? — спрашивает Фил. Хайми снова прикусывает губу, словно сомневается, стоит ли говорить Филу.

— Не хочешь присесть? Это как бы… долгая история, — говорит он, и Фил кивает, придвигает стул и жестом просит Хайми сделать то же самое.

— Мы с Виком знаем друг друга много лет, — говорит Хайми. — Я понял, что я гей, когда начал испытывать к Вику чувства около четырёх или пяти лет назад. Если верить Тони, Вик чувствует — или чувствовал — то же самое, и уже много лет между нами была дружба, сдобренная флиртом. Ничего большего, но мне и этого хватало — знать, что в каком-то смысле он был моим. Затем появился ты.

Фил не мог посмотреть Хайми в глаза. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Он  _знал_ , что так и будет, но всё равно позволил этому произойти между ним и Виком — всё равно _начал_  то, что было между ними. В конце концов, это он был инициатором их первого поцелуя.

— Я на самом деле не виню тебя — Вику всё равно надоело бы, он всё равно ушёл бы от меня. Я не представляю из себя ничего особенного, я не забавный, не умный, не привлекательный… я не такой, как ты. Это было неизбежно, но это не значит, что это не больно. — Фил пытается извиниться, сказать хоть _что-нибудь_ , но Хайми отмахивается. — Не извиняйся. Это не твоя вина, а моя, за то, что я недостаточно хорош. Я никогда не был достаточно хорош для кого-либо, так что я не знаю, почему с Виком могло быть иначе. В общем, вчера я видел вас двоих в коридоре. Именно тогда я точно понял, что что-то происходит — что-то большее, чем я — или Вик — мог объяснить. Вчера вечером мы поссорились. Он позвонил мне и спросил, не хочу ли я прийти к нему, и голос у него был подавленный. Естественно, я пришёл, и он рассказал, что с тобой что-то произошло. Я сказал ему о том, что видел накануне, и он объяснил, что ничего не было — ты, очевидно, просто успокаивал его. Я спросил, почему его нужно было успокаивать, и тогда он замкнулся и попросил меня уйти. Я расстроился — это можно понять, наверное, потому что Вик уже много лет был моим лучшим другом, и вдруг он что-то рассказывает тебе, а не мне. Мы наорали друг на друга, а потом я ушёл, и с тех пор мы не разговаривали. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать, что с ним происходит.

У Фила ноет сердце, разрывается от одного вида этого беззащитного, честного, порядочного парня. Фил сделал ему больно своим собственным эгоистичным поведением, он втянул Вика и сделал больно ему тоже. Он разрушил дружбу, разрушил возможные отношения, и всё из-за того, что он был слишком эгоцентричен, чтобы остановить происходящее.

— Прости, — говорит он, когда снова обретает дар речи. Хайми пытается снова заговорить, но Фил продолжает. — Думаю, у меня есть кое-какое объяснение. Просто послушай. — В этот момент Филу кажется, что Хайми хочет что-то сказать или, может, даже уйти, но он уверенно кивает.

— Вик рассказал мне кое-что очень личное, когда вы все ночевали у меня. Он также объяснил, почему не хотел говорить тебе — потому что ты значишь для него больше, чем я, и он меньше боялся потерять меня, чем тебя. После этого я сделал кое-что глупое — я поцеловал его. Сам не знаю, почему — может, я хотел, чтобы ему стало лучше, или, может, я хотел, чтобы стало лучше  _мне_ , но это случилось. На следующий день мы вовсю флиртовали, как ты, наверное, и сам заметил, хотя это было не нарочно. Когда вы все уснули, мы поговорили несколько минут, но затем на улице появился Дэн. — Хайми напрягается при упоминании имени Дэна. Фил хмурится, но продолжает — никто ещё так не дёргался при одном только звуке его имени.

— Я говорил с Дэном. Не знаю, чего он хотел, но он ничего не сделал. Он даже не сказал ничего грубого. Он просто хотел поговорить. Он повёл меня на улицу, сказал посмотреть наверх и спросил, что я увидел. Я ответил, что казалось очевидным — фонари и луну. Он обратил моё внимание на то, что я видел фонари, а не звёзды — фонари, которые были ярче, ближе, доступнее. Он сказал, что они заглушают звёзды. Я вгляделся лучше, сквозь фонари, и понял, что он был прав. Да, я едва мог видеть звёзды вдалеке, но они всё ещё были там. И я понял, что должен сделать, когда обернулся, чтобы поговорить с Дэном, а его и след простыл. Я повёл Вика на улицу и объяснил ему то же самое — и он понял. Он понял, что это значит — я был его фонарём, а ты — его звёздами. Мы поцеловались ещё раз, под светом фонарей и звёзд, и я думал, что это конец. Но вчера я… — он вздыхает и прерывается.

— У меня была стычка с Дэном — он не навредил мне, не волнуйся —, но почему-то в конце он меня поцеловал. — Он умалчивает о том факте, что сегодня Дэн сделал то же самое. Кроме того, что сегодня ему понравилось. — Вик видел, как мы целовались, и это его расстроило. Я не совсем понимаю, почему, но знаю, что это так. Я напомнил ему, что он должен следовать за звёздами, не за фонарём, а он… он сказал: «Что, если мне нужен фонарь?» Я сказал нет, звёзды. И тогда мы обнялись. Он… он больше хочет тебя, Хайми, он просто запутался. И вся эта путаница — моя вина. И я… Боже, мне так жаль, Хайми.

— Что ж, — говорит Хайми. — Наверное, мы оба по-своему запутались.

Фил глухо смеётся.

— Да. Вот только я виновен в том, что запутался ты.

— Не вини себя, — говорит Хайми. — Это было неизбежно. Наверное, мне просто повезло, что это произошло с тем, кто вправил ему мозги.

— Это был Дэн, — говорит Фил. — Дэн всё объяснил.

И вдруг он понимает.

У фонарей и звёзд двойной смысл.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующий день совершенно ничего не происходит. Кроме того, что Фил целый день не видит ни Вика, ни Дэна. Нельзя сказать, что он не рад последнему — «облегчение», возможно, более подходящее слово — но первое его немного беспокоит. Вик всегда появляется в школе, даже если не идёт ни на один урок (что случается довольно часто). Майк тоже не знает, где он — говорит, что не видел Вика с тех пор, как утром вышел из дома, подумав, что он просто опоздает, и это беспокоит Фила ещё больше. Впрочем, он не может уйти из школы раньше, он отвечает, когда к нему обращаются, и весь день только и делает, что беспокоится. Он идёт на все уроки (впервые у него нет музыки) только для того, чтобы избежать разговоров с другими людьми. Работа вытесняет мысли из его головы, мысли, которые в течение дня постепенно становятся маниакальными, безумными и странными.

Впрочем, в конце концов наступает пора идти домой, и он выбегает с химии сразу же, как звенит звонок, несмотря на вопли мистера Матару вернуться немедленно в класс.

Первая остановка — дом Вика.

Он вытаскивает клочок бумаги, на котором Майк коряво нарисовал отвратительную карту пути к их дому от школы — сам он после занятий вместе с Леоном идёт к Тони, так что никто не может проводить Фила к Вику — и внимательно его разглядывает. Ему нужно или повернуть налево, или спуститься под землю. Он полагает, что первое, потому что второе было бы сложно, и бежит по улице, сбивая по пути с ног детей помладше. Он даже не останавливается, чтобы извиниться (или выслушать их гневные крики), и его заносит, когда в конце дороги он останавливается и пытается разобрать, что за хрень нарисовал Майк. Ему было сказано, что это недалеко, через две улицы или вроде того, ближе, чем дом Фила, и он поворачивает налево и припускает вдоль дороги, выискивая взглядом дом 53. Если он ошибся, то может просто побежать по другой дороге или в гневе позвонить Майку и спросить, почему он ни хрена не умеет рисовать. Он же ходит на ИЗО, ради всего святого, он должен быть в состоянии нарисовать такую простую вещь, как карту.

Фил доходит до дома 46, когда понимает, что он не на той стороне, и когда он переходит дорогу, его едва не сбивает машина, и он отскакивает в сторону именно тогда, когда из окна ему грозят кулаком. Фил демонстративно перескакивает через машину, запрыгивает на тротуар и бежит в сторону дома 53. Всё или ничего, верно?

Он звонит в дверной звонок. Никто не отвечает. Он звонит ещё раз и получает то же самое.

Фил возвращается на дорожку, ведущую к улице, вытаскивает сотовый и набирает номер Майка, молясь, чтобы тот ответил. К счастью, Майк поднимает трубку на третьем гудке.

— Йоу, — говорит он. — Ты нормально всё нашёл?

— Не знаю, я повернул налево в конце дороги, правильно? — спрашивает Фил.

— Да. Он не отвечает?

— Нет. Он внутри, так?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Майк, и даже в его голосе слышно, что он на грани паники. — Иди к правой стороне дома, там есть калитка, через которую ты сможешь попасть в сад.

— Стой, я пока телефон в карман положу, — говорит Фил, суёт телефон в карман и обегает дом справа. Через калитку довольно легко перебраться, так что он скидывает сумку, разбегается и перемахивает сверху, болезненно приземлившись на ноги и чуть не переломав лодыжки.

 _Ой_ , блядь.

— Ладно, — говорит он, запыхавшись, когда вытаскивает телефон из кармана. Он потирает ноющую лодыжку и выпрямляется в полный рост. — Куда теперь?

— Попробуй в заднюю дверь, она обычно не заперта, — говорит Майк.

Фил, прихрамывая, идёт к двери в патио, дёргает за ручку и со вздохом качает головой.

— Заперто.

— Ладно, — говорит Майк, и в его голосе определённо слышна паника. — Мы  _никогда_ не запираем эти двери. Вот дерьмо. Под цветочным горшком лежит ключ, под вторым справа вроде…

Фил ничего не говорит — он двигает второй горшок справа и находит под ним ржавый ключ.

— Нашёл, — говорит он, вставляет ключ в скважину и входит внутрь.

Боль в его ноге начинает утихать, так что он осторожно опускает на неё больше веса. Когда боль не усиливается, он ступает нормально, входя в дом и бездумно бросая ключ на пол. Ему нужно найти Вика, что, если он в беде? В его голове возникают шрамы на руках Вика, и он делает резкий вдох. _Вот дерьмо._

— Майк, где находится комната Вика?

— Наверху, вторая справа.

Но Филу даже не приходится идти в спальню Вика, потому что он замечает на столе листок бумаги с его женственным почерком.

_На мосту._

Это всё, что написано, ни больше, ни меньше. На мосту. На каком мосту? Что он делает на мосту?

— Он оставил записку, в которой сказано «на мосту», — взволнованно говорит Фил. Майк тихо ругается.

— Так, — говорит он. — Иди к переднему окну, выгляни в него.

Фил слушается и подходит к большому окну в передней части комнаты.

— Да? — говорит он. Там нет никакого моста.

— Посмотри направо, видишь конец дороги?

Если он выгнет шею так, что чуть не сломает её, то да, видит. Фил озвучивает это Майку, который отвечает, что всё так.

— Отлично. Иди до конца дороги, затем направо. Иди по грунтовой дороге, пока не дойдёшь до моста. Поторопись, я не знаю, что он задумал. Я буду там как только смогу.

Фил ничего не отвечает; он суёт телефон в карман, даже не сбросив вызов, выбегает из передней двери и направляется по улице (которая по-идиотски длинная, и чем дольше он бежит, тем длиннее она кажется, хотя это, возможно, из-за его плохой физической формы), повернув в конце направо, как сказал Майк. Конечно, там есть грунтовая дорога, ведущая в небольшую гущу деревьев. Но Фил видит, что через них пробивается какой-то свет, и бежит через эти деревья.

Оказывается, что в конце этой то ли тропы, то ли дороги есть каменный мост. Вик там, он стоит… _стоит наверху грёбаного парапета._

Вик! — кричит Фил, но тот даже не оборачивается. Ветер развевает его волосы, хоть они и частично спрятаны под шапкой, и он почти похож на ангела.

— Вик! — повторяет Фил, подходя ближе. — Вик, спускайся.

— Здесь так спокойно, — мечтательно произносит Вик, как будто Фил ничего не говорил. — Как будто… как будто все мои заботы и проблемы исчезли.

— Спускайся, — повторяет Фил, пытаясь не сойти с ума. Что, если Вик прыгнет? Фил не видит, насколько там высоко, что само по себе беспокоит, ведь это значит, что там достаточно высоко, чтобы Вик разбился. Что, если Фил не сможет отговорить Вика от прыжка?

— Я пришёл не прыгать, — говорит Вик. — Я пришёл подумать.

— Почему тебе для этого обязательно там стоять? — говорит Фил. — Ты не можешь спуститься и подумать? Я за тебя волнуюсь.

— А ты попробуй, — предлагает Вик. — Давай, поднимайся.

Он разворачивается и протягивает Филу руку. Тот нерешительно стоит на месте. Он не хочет подниматься. Что, если он упадёт? Он не хочет умирать. А если он упадёт, держа Вика за руку, то понесёт ответственность и за смерть Вика.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Спускайся.

— Я не спущусь. Поднимайся.

— Вик.

— Давай, попробуй. Что тебе терять?

—  _Мою жизнь_?! — говорит Фил.

— Я не дам тебе упасть, — говорит Вик, и его карие глаза серьёзны. — Обещаю.

Фил колеблется ещё мгновение, после чего отвечает — слишком долгий момент, потому что его хватило, чтобы иррациональная мысль взяла верх.

 _Сделай это_ , шепчет она. _Будет весело._

Фил медленно направляется к Вику, берёт его протянутую руку и поднимается на обветренный камень парапета, глядя на зелень деревьев позади себя. Вик прав. Фил никогда в жизни не был настолько расслаблен. И впрямь кажется, что все его беды исчезли. Он слышит, как плещется внизу вода, в окружающем их лесу стрекочут сверчки, а рядом с ним дышит Вик. Он чувствует, как ветер колышет его волосы и обдувает тело, солнце освещает их, заставляя Фила повернуться к нему лицом, закрыть глаза и раствориться в этом внезапном спокойствии. Он всё ещё держит руку Вика, но не отпускает.

Впервые за долгое время он ощущает себя свободным.

\-----

Майк появляется примерно через две минуты и как маньяк орёт на обоих, чтобы они спускались. Вик открывает глаза, поворачивается к Филу, а затем закатывает глаза и спускается с парапета, увлекая Фила за собой. Мак ещё какое-то время орёт на них, в основном на Вика, какой он больной идиот, и что он его _matarte_ или что-то вроде этого.

Он гневно ведёт Вика домой, продолжая бормотать что-то про _te voy a estrangular_ , оставив Фила самого искать дорогу домой.

Как-то у него это получается, он блуждает по улицам, пока не находит знакомые окрестности и понимает, что это дальний конец его улицы. Она тоже ужасно длинная, так что он бредёт по ней целый световой год, пока не добирается до своего дома. Замечательно.

Он легко шагает по дороге, пиная всё на своём пути, засунув руки в карманы, ведь школьной сумки у него нет. Пофигу, можно подумать, что он ей пользуется. Вик или Майк завтра её принесут.

Фил просто идёт по улице, бесцельно задумавшись, когда дверь с щелчком открывается.

— Фил! — зовёт голос, и Фил всматривается в сумрак впереди, чтобы увидеть, кто это. Похож на Леона, так что он подходит ближе, подскакивая на ходу… пока не понимает, что это не Леон. Это Дэн.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Фил, и его голос звучит холодно, на удивление даже для него самого.

— Поговорить, — говорит Дэн, снова закрывая за собой дверь. На нём узкие чёрные джинсы и серая толстовка, которая облегает его тело в правильных местах, и Филу требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не дать своим глазам жадно блуждать по телу Дэна.

Он выбрасывает эту мысль из головы и вместо этого хмуро смотрит в сторону Дэна.

— Ладно, говори. — Он вызывающе скрещивает руки. Дэн вздыхает и качает головой с едва заметной, почти доброй улыбкой. Филу хочется сцеловать её с его губ. А после этого ударить его за то, что он бесит, и вообще, тот ещё мудила.

— Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь… в укромное место? — спрашивает Дэн.

— Куда, например? — Дэн пожимает плечами.

— На мост?

Фил закатывает глаза — он только что пришёл оттуда, а теперь ему придётся туда возвращаться, а уже темнеет — но кивает. Дэн идёт по дороге, а затем по тропе бок о бок с Филом, они ничего не говорят и даже не смотрят друг на друга, даже краем глаза, пока не доходят до моста. Стемнело уже настолько, чтобы в лесу мерцали звёзды, слишком далёкие от любого лишнего света, который мог бы их заглушить.

— Хорошо, — говорит Фил, повернувшись к Дэну лицом. — Говори.

— Садись, — просит Дэн, указывая на мост. Фил вздыхает, но он уже не боится, после того, как стоял там, он перекидывает ноги через парапет и свешивает их в темноту. Он даже не видит воду под ними, хоть и вглядывается внимательно, пока Дэн устраивается рядом.

— Ты говорил с Хайми, — спустя какое-то время говорит Дэн. Фил ничего не отвечает. — С Виком говорил? — Фил по-прежнему ничего не говорит. Дэн вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь, что они лучше подходят друг другу, Фил, — мягко говорит он. — Ты знаешь, что был его фонарём.

— А он был моим, — тихо говорит Фил. — Ты вложил в это двойной смысл. — Фил не видит Дэна, но практически слышит его улыбку.

— Да, — признаётся Дэн. — Точно.

На некоторое время они снова замолкают, но затем Дэн говорит.

— Здесь красиво, — замечает он.

— Я почти ничего не вижу, — говорит Фил. — Чёртова темнотища.

— Вот именно, — говорит Дэн. — Разве темнота не кажется тебе… красивой?

— Не особо. Она тёмная.

— Она прекрасна, потому что ты не знаешь, что там.

— Я бы посчитал это чертовски пугающим. За нами прямо сейчас может прятаться убийца.

— И скажи мне честно, что ты не хотел бы прямо сейчас умереть.

Фил открывает рот — _конечно, я, блин, не хотел бы этого, я не хочу умирать, ты что совсем из ума выжил?_  — но ничего не говорит. Потому что он бы не был против.

И это самая ужасающая идея, которая когда-либо у него была.

— Так я и думал, — говорит Дэн, и в его голосе слышна улыбка.

Фил хмурится, и ещё на несколько секунд они погружаются в тишину.

— Посмотри наверх. — Фил подчиняется. — Что ты видишь?

— Звёзды. А что видишь ты?

— Начало, — говорит Дэн. — Конец. Рождение и смерть, прямо над нами, прямо у нас на глазах, красота во всём.

— И здесь нет фонарей, — бормочет Фил.

— Именно. Только звёзды. Только начало, только конец. Только я, только ты. Только мы.

Рука Дэна нащупывает его руку в темноте, их пальцы переплетаются, пока они сидят там, глядя в ночное небо, а под ними течёт вода.

Только они.


	9. Chapter 9

В четверг вечером Фил возвращается из школы, у него приподнятое настроение из-за того, что он провёл весь день со своими друзьями (а Вик и Хайми снова разговаривают друг с другом), и у подножья лестницы он обнаруживает чемодан. Он резко останавливается; это может значить только одно.

_Папочка дома._

Он размышляет, сможет ли подняться наверх, чтобы отец его не заметил, но уже слишком поздно, потому что он слишком громко хлопнул дверью, когда вошёл, и теперь перед ним стоит Мэгги.

— Твой отец хочет поговорить с тобой, — говорит она, и что-то в её голосе заставляет Фила нервничать. Он никогда не ладил с отцом, но они предпочитают игнорировать друг друга вместо того, чтобы разговаривать, потому что это обычно влечёт за собой споры, которые расстраивают Джеймса и их мать. Так же, как Фил и его отец не любили друг друга, так же каждый из них любил других членов семьи и сделал бы что угодно ради их счастья.

Фил кивает, кидает сумку на пол и так тихо, как только может, проходит в гостиную. Там стоит его отец, всё ещё в деловом костюме, и почти задумчиво смотрит на камин. Но Фил хорошо его знает. Он знает, что отец так стоит, чтобы добавить драматичности, чтобы Фил, затаив дыхание, ждал, пока тот обернётся; он нагнетает напряжение и страх.

Именно это он и делает, заставляя Фила ещё минуту прождать в тишине, а потом оборачивается, держа руки за спиной.

— Филип, — говорит он, и Фил пытается не морщиться. Его отец — единственный, кто не принял уменьшительное «Фил» («Мы не просто так назвали его Филип!» — кричит он на всех в доме. — «Не искажайте его имя.»)  — Давно я тебя не видел.

 _Ну да, потому что ты не утруждаешь себя появлением здесь_ , язвительно думает Фил, но не говорит этого вслух. Он не хочет злить своего отца — он просто хочет убраться отсюда, если честно — и он предпочитает, чтобы его не было поблизости.

— Как дела в школе? — спокойным, почти обыденным тоном спрашивает Лестер-старший, но Фил видит в его глазах вызов.

— Нормально, — отвечает Фил, но это звучит слишком оборонительно.

— Правда? — отец поднимает брови. — Я слышал другое.

— От кого?

— Кажется, некоторые учителя считают, что ты… не посещаешь уроки.

— И при этом у меня отличные оценки по всем предметам, — возражает Фил. — Почему я должен ходить, если с оценками у меня порядок?

— Потому что в этом смысл школы. Ты должен упорно работать и заводить друзей. Конечно, вряд ли что-то из этого тебе знакомо.

Фил сдерживает гневный стон и сжимает кулаки.

— Мне не  _нужно_ упорно работать, — говорит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — И вообще, у меня _есть_ друзья. — Брови отца снова взлетают вверх.

— Я бы хотел с ними познакомиться. Пьяные эмо-ребята, не так ли?

— Что, если и так? Тебе какое дело?

— Я твой отец.

— Так почему же тебе не начать вести себя по-отечески? — выплёвывает Фил.

Наступает тишина, Лестер-старший глядит на сына, оглядывает его сверху донизу, а на лице у него выражение отвращения, смешанного с изумлением.

— Иди в свою комнату, — тихо говорит он. — Я не знаю, что мы сделали с тобой не так.

— Для начала, не любили меня, — бормочет Фил, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Как я могу любить такого, как  _ты_? — кричит отец. — Всё, что ты нам дал — разочарование, стыд и провалы.

— О, так ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я был таким, как ты? — кричит в ответ Фил, снова развернувшись к отцу. — Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я не получал хорошие оценки? Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я силой пробился на самый верх юридической фирмы? Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я не оказывал никому ни капли уважения и ни на йоту не заботился о своей семье? Знаешь, что, я счастливее такой, какой есть. В любой день я предпочту себя тебе, и так сделал бы каждый.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты был приличным человеком! — ревёт отец Фила.

— Ты  _ничего_ не знаешь о том, как быть приличным человеком! — кричит Фил. — Пошёл ты на хер. Ты не отец, не муж, не  _мужчина_.

Прежде, чем его отец успевает возразить, Фил выбегает из комнаты, проходит мимо испуганной Мэгги, успокаивающей ещё более испуганного Джеймса. Он настолько зол, что даже не останавливается, чтобы самому успокоить брата, он просто выходит прочь и идёт по улице, затем по другой, и дальше, и дальше, пока не начинает темнеть, и он каким-то образом оказывается на мосту.

Он становится на парапет, стоит там с распростёртыми руками, словно собирается прыгать, и кричит в ночь.

\-----

Той ночью Фил не возвращается домой.

Он бродит по улицам до раннего утра, раздумывая, не пойти ли к Вику, когда понимает, что если и дальше будет так слоняться, то, наверное, подхватит воспаление лёгких. Он не хочет будить Вика в такую дурацкую рань и не хочет давать ни Вику, ни Хайми неправильное представление, так что держится на расстоянии.

Он почти что _хочет_ , чтобы кто-нибудь нашёл его, хочет нарваться на драку, но этот городок — настоящая жопа мира, полная послушных подростков и стариков, поэтому на улице ни души. В конце концов, он возвращается на свою улицу, не собираясь идти домой, но и не желая больше оставаться на улице — на нём надета лишь тонкая кофта, которая едва его согревает.

Фил садится на бордюр, вытягивает ноги на проезжую часть и запрокидывает голову, глядя с прищуром на ярко-оранжевое небо. Он больше не хочет здесь находиться. Он всё ещё зол — его отец действительно напомнил ему о самом худшем. До его появления он почти стал счастлив. И даже его мамы нет рядом. чтобы защитить его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь в три утра? — раздаётся голос. Фил поднимает голову и видит стоящего перед ним Дэна.

— Жизнь такая, — говорит Фил. — Всё достало.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Дэн, присаживаясь рядом.

— Не особо. Это просто мой папа, ничего особенного.

Слово _«папа»_ кажется странным, словно ему не место на языке Фила.

— Ладно, — говорит Дэн. Ещё с минуту они сидят в тишине, пока Фил не ёжится невольно, когда его пронизывает ветер.

— Тебе лучше зайти, — мягко говорит Дэн. — Ты простудишься, если останешься на улице.

— Да я, наверное, уже, — безразлично отвечает Фил.

— Пойдём, — говорит Дэн, и Фил просто не в силах сопротивляться. Он встаёт и следует за Дэном вдоль по улице, а затем внутрь тёплого дома. Подойдя на цыпочках к лестнице, Дэн оборачивается и прижимает к губам палец, жестом веля Филу повторять за ним. Фил тихо закрывает входную дверь и идёт след в след за Дэном, который поднимается по лестнице зигзагом и пропускает некоторые ступеньки — наверное, чтобы они не скрипели. Дэн открывает дверь в конце небольшого коридора наверху, приглашает Фила внутрь и тихо закрывает за ними дверь.

— Итак, — немного стеснительно произносит он, пока Фил осматривается. Кажется, что он пришёл к совсем другому Дэну, к Дэну, которого никто, кроме него самого, не знает. Повсюду детские воспоминания, сувениры, фотографии, рисунки, коллекционные фигурки и столько всего остального, что кажется, что они открывают того Дэна, о котором никто не знает, тёплого, улыбчивого, дружелюбного Дэна, которого уже давно нет.

— Знаешь, ты сбиваешь меня с толку, — вдруг произносит Фил, поворачиваясь к Дэну. Тот опускает глаза.

— Знаю, — говорит он, и его голос звучит как никогда смущённо. — Я сам себя с толку сбиваю.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Фил. — Зачем ты обнадёживаешь меня, а потом разбиваешь? Зачем ты даришь мне надежду, а на следующий день ведёшь себя так, словно не знаешь меня? Чёрт возьми, я бы мог с этим жить, если бы ты или ненавидел меня, или любил, но ты, кажется, сам определиться не можешь, и от этого у меня голова кругом.

Он не знает, почему эти слова вдруг срываются с его губ, слетают с языка, но вот они, и он не может их остановить. Он, в общем-то, и не хочет их останавливать, он хочет знать, что за херня происходит с Дэном.

— Не знаю, — говорит Дэн, и по голосу кажется, что он разбит и в отчаянии. Фил не совсем уверен, что с этим делать. Он ожидал объяснений, вызова, или что Дэн просто будет с ним играть — это похоже на то, что сделал бы Дэн, он определённо не ожидал такого.

— Так зачем так делать? — спрашивает Фил. — Почему ты не можешь решить?

— Это не так легко, — говорит Дэн.

— Может быть, если ты позволишь, — говорит Фил. Дэн не смотрит на него, он оперся на подоконник и глядит в пол.

— Я не могу, Фил, — шепчет он. — Так много всего поставлено на кон. Я не могу потерять то, что создал. Я не могу рисковать своей репутацией. Я не могу… Я даже не знаю, что я такое, что ты такое, что мы такое. Я не знаю, что происходит. От тебя у меня тоже голова кругом.

— Почему? — спрашивает Фил. — Разве это я играю в игры, отбрасывая тебя в сторону, когда мне становится скучно, а затем тяну тебя обратно, когда хочу повеселиться? Разве это я веду себя с тобой в школе как обмудок и целую тебя под звёздами, вдали от посторонних взглядов?

— Нет, — говорит Дэн. — Эмоционально я никогда… Не знаю. Меня ещё никогда не влекло так к кому-либо, неважно, хочу ли я врезать тебе по лицу или поцеловать. Я никогда ещё не испытывал к кому-либо таких сильных чувств, будь то ненависть или… или… не ненависть. Ни один человек ещё не был мне так _важен_ , как ты. Чёрт, Фил, что ты со мной делаешь? Я ведь даже не  _гей_.

— Ты поцеловал меня. — замечает Фил. — Трижды.

—  _Знаю_ , — говорит Дэн с болью в голосе. — Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, Фил. Ты не знаешь, каково это — когда ты натурал, уверен в своей жизни, и всё у тебя на мази, а потом появляется какой-то сраный эмарь, и всё летит к ебеням. Ты не понимаешь, каково это — когда ты запутался во всей своей жизни, пытаешься отбросить то, что вызывает эту путаницу, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что это тебе _нужно_ в жизни, потому что без этого ты ещё больше запутан и расстроен. Я не гей. Я не могу быть геем, и я… Нет. Просто нет. Но я хочу тебя. Так какого же хрена это значит?

— Это значит, что тебе нужно перестать делать то, что хотят другие, и что, по мнению других, для тебя лучше, вместо того, что делает тебя счастливым.

— Я был счастлив! — практически кричит Дэн, после чего прикрывает рот рукой — он забыл, что нужно вести себя тихо. — Я был охрененно счастлив, пока ты не появился.

— Ну, прости, что испортил твою грёбаную идеальную жизнь, — сплёвывает Фил. Дэн стискивает зубы.

— А теперь я хочу поцеловать тебя, ублюдок, — шепчет он.

— Я тебя не останавливаю, — говорит Фил, и Дэн глядит на него где-то три миллисекунды, после чего резко пересекает комнату, толкает Фила спиной на кровать, стоящую посередине, и грубо целует его, пока они сцепились вместе. Дэн отстраняется, оседлав Фила, улыбается ему, и его губы и язык перемещаются к шее Фила. Тот низко стонет, и Дэн отстраняется и прижимает палец к его губам, напоминая о том, что нужно быть тише.

Будет охренеть как легко, не правда ли?

Дэн снова прижимается к шее Фила губами и трётся об него. Как будто он знает все слабые места Фила, и тот чувствует, как от прикосновений Дэна у него встаёт. Кажется, что Дэн тоже это ощущает, потому что он улыбается, не отрываясь от Фила, и тому приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не начать произносить имя Дэна на каждом вдохе.

— Нет, — говорит он, — отталкивая Дэна прочь. Он напуган, всё происходит слишком быстро. Он к этому ещё не готов, не с Дэном, не до тех пор, пока он не узнает, кто он для Дэна. Чёрт, он даже не знает, кем является Дэн для него самого. 

Дэн скатывается с кровати, но Фил вовремя хватает его за руку и притягивает обратно, так что он оказывается сверху Фила снова оседлав его.

— Нет? — переспрашивает Дэн.

— Не так, — шепчет Фил. Дэну требуется секунда, чтобы осмыслить это, и он кивает и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к губам Фила в (относительно) коротком поцелуе.

— Поспи немного, — тихо произносит Дэн прямо в губы Фила. Тот кивает (настолько это возможно), и Дэн скатывается с него, ложится рядом и поворачивается к Филу лицом. Оба немного смущённо улыбаются друг другу. Фил думает, будет ли Дэн там же, когда он проснётся.

Он думает, захочет ли он, чтобы Дэн был там.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Фил просыпается на следующее утро, на него с любопытством глядит пара карих глаз.

— Привет, — говорит их обладатель. Фил моргает, снова открывает глаза и видит стоящего над ним Леона. — Что ты делаешь в моём доме? И более того, что ты делаешь в комнате моего брата?

— Долгая история, — бормочет Фил. Он с трудом приподнимается на локтях и трёт рукой глаза. — Где Дэн?

— Не знаю. — Леон жмёт плечами. — Завтракать будешь?

— Не, мне и так нормально, — отвечает Фил, не желая нахлебничать. — Сколько времени?

— Почти пора в школу, — говорит Леон. — Хочешь сначала забрать свои вещи?

— Нет, — отвечает Фил. Его отец, наверное, ещё дома — и, скорее всего, уже встал; наверное, собирается на очередной самолёт, чтобы улететь в очередную страну. Скатертью дорога.

— Круто. — Леон кивает. — Тогда пошли.

— Сейчас всего часов восемь, — стонет Фил.

— На дорогу нужно где-то полчаса, — говорит Леон и странно на него смотрит.

— Мне пяти минут хватает, — бормочет Фил.

— Ну, не у всех из нас есть частные самолёты. — Леон закатывает глаза.

— Где, по-твоему, я держу самолёт? — Фил ухмыляется и встаёт с кровати. — Я срезаю через чужие сады и всё такое. 

Леон смотрит на него, после чего улыбается.

— Да ты гений, — говорит он, скидывает сумку и плюхается на кровать рядом с Филом ещё на двадцать блаженных минут свободы.

\-----

Фил не видит Дэна целый день — хотя не то, чтобы он его искал. Он идёт на музыку, но Дэна там нет. Леон просто отмахивается — наверное, зависает с Крисом и Пиджеем, говорит он — но Фил всё равно замечает за собой, что он рассеянно оглядывает коридоры и кабинеты в поисках Дэна.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Майк, когда Фил снова отвлекается, следя взглядом за кем-то, похожим на Дэна, пока они идут по газону.

— Что? О, гм, да, — неубедительно говорит Фил, выходя из своего транса. Майк снова смотрит на него с любопытством, но больше ничего не говорит. Впрочем, Вик глядит на него хмуро, и Фил знает, что потом он на него взъестся. Отлично. Почему он не может убедительно врать? Из всех талантов, которые у него отсутствуют, этот был бы одним из самых полезных.

— Ладно, что насчёт сегодня? — говорит Тони, отвлекая внимание от Фила, за что тот ему признателен.

— Я свободен, — говорит Вик, и все остальные что-то бормочут и кивают. — Ладно, тогда где?

— Только у Фила достаточно просторно, — говорит Леон, умоляюще глядя на Фила.

— Мой папа может ещё быть дома… — начинает тот, но останавливается. Все выглядят такими разочарованными, что он вздыхает и передумывает. — Ладно, в жопу его, приходите. Но выпивку несите сами.

Его папа может соснуть хуйца.

\-----

Все собрались у Фила дома, в его комнате, алкогольные пары переполняют воздух и ещё больше всех опьяняют.

— Хочу пойти в… в… — Майк хмурится и надувает губы, пытаясь подобрать слово. Его лицо светлеет, когда ему удаётся извлечь его из затуманенного алкоголем мозга. — В парк!

— Здесь… здесь нет никакого парка, Майк. — Тони икает.

— Ой, — говорит Майк, и он выглядит таким разбитым, что пьяное сердце Фила немного болит. Люди всегда кажутся более милыми, когда пьяные. Или когда Фил пьян, он не знает наверняка.

— У Фила милая комната, — говорит Леон. — Почему… ты… ты хочешь… — он кажется обессиленным, не в состоянии закончить предложение из-за того, что он пьян, и вместо этого он делает ещё глоток пива из банки.

— Вы, ребята, хреново алкоголь переносите, — заплетающимся языком говорит Вик, положив голову на плечо пьяного Хайми. — Я… Нам с Филом хорошо.

— Хорошо вам быть м-му… — но Майк так и не договаривает слово, потому что он отрубается, заваливается назад и громко храпит в тишине комнаты.

— Почему они все отключаются одновременно? — удивлённо спрашивает Фил, потому что Леон тоже засыпает, а вскоре за ним — Тони и Хайми. — В напитки что-то добавлено?

— В их организм что-то добавлено. — Вик пожимает плечами. — Фиг знает.

— Хммм, — мычит Фил, прислонившись лбом к холодному металлу кровати. - Да.

Они ещё сидят в приятной тишине, а затем Вик подаёт голос.

— Ты и Дэн? — спрашивает он. Фил закрывает глаза, но не меняет позы, отвернувшись от Вика. Трусливо, да, но он никогда не отрицал, что он трус.

— Что насчёт нас? — бормочет он.

— Ты… Дэн? — тихо спрашивает Вик, и в его голосе слышны недоверие и боль. Фил вздыхает.

— Я не виноват, — говорит он. — Я этого не выбирал.

— Но… он даже не хороший человек, — растерянно говорит Вик. — Ты мог выбрать Тони. Или Леона. Или даже Майка. Но Дэн?

— Я не знаю, — говорит Фил. — Есть… есть в нём что-то. — Он пожимает плечами. — У тебя есть Хайми. Какое тебе дело? — тихо спрашивает он, почти не подумав.

Почти.

— Потому что ты мне всё ещё _важен_ , — говорит Вик. — Просто из-за… из-за Хайми это не значит, что я не могу до сих пор хотеть тебя. Или нуждаться в тебе. Блядь, да я сам даже не знаю, что делать. Почему всё так сложно?

Фил издаёт короткий, резкий смешок. _Сложно_. Вик _ничего_ не знает про сложности.

— Ты думаешь, _это_ сложно, — говорит он. — У меня то же самое плюс двуличный Дэн. Как… Каково, по-твоему, мне?

— Ты  _выбрал_ Дэна, — говорит Вик, и Фил, наконец, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я не выбирал Дэна, — тихо говорит он. — Я бы никогда не выбрал такое. Я бы… Я бы не выбрал такого _ни для кого_. Хотеть быть с ним больно. Я даже не знаю, хочу ли быть с ним. Я  _не хочу_ хотеть быть с ним. Я не знаю, кого хотеть, что чувствовать, ничего. Я хочу тебя, я хочу Дэна, я не могу быть с тобой, я не хочу быть с Дэном… — он замолкает и снова утыкается головой в край кровати.

— Нет, — успокаивающе говорит Вик, двигаясь ближе к Филу, переплетая их пальцы и кладя их соединённые руки на колени Фила. — Я знаю.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Вик, — говорит Фил, но у него выходит более приглушённо, чем он надеялся.

— Делай то, что говорит тебе сердце, — тихо говорит Вик.

— Я  _не знаю_ , что говорит мне сердце.

— Тогда делай то, что я говорю тебе. Довольно близко, правда?

И он шутит, но Филу кажется, что он может быть прав.

\-----

Фил начинает слишком уж хорошо переносить алкоголь, потому что он просыпается без малейшего следа того, что было выпито накануне. Кажется, с Виком то же самое — он проснулся без намёка на головную боль, ноющий живот или тошноту.

— Ты знаешь, что так бывает, когда пьёшь виски, — говорит Вик младшему брату. — Почему же ты продолжаешь?

— Почему ты меня не останавливаешь? — стонет Майк, зажмуривается и хватается за живот.

— Больше никогда пить не буду, — стонет Тони с кровати рядом с Майком, свернувшись клубком и держа голову руками, словно боится, что иначе она развалится на части.

— До завтрашнего дня, — бормочет Вик под нос, всё ещё сердитый на Майка.

— Блядь, я ничего не помню с ночи, — говорит Леон, с трудом приподнимаясь на локтях, и морщится, когда резкая боль пронзает его голову и начинает пульсировать.

— Это потому, что ты почти всё время был в отключке, — говорит Фил, свесившись с кровати (которая выше остальных, потому что у него была нормальная кровать с каркасом, а не просто матрас на полу), и глядит на Леона со всей уверенностью. Леон прищуривается, а потом ложится обратно и закрывает глаза.

— Парацетамол, — стонет Тони. Вик смотрит на Фила, не переставая поглаживать брата — _раздобудь немного_  — И Фил драматично вздыхает, свешивает ноги с кровати и едва не попадает Леону по лицу.

— Эй! — протестует Леон, но Фил лишь отходит от него и тащится прочь, направляясь вниз.

Но путь ему преграждает отец.

— Что за шум слышен из твоей комнаты, Филип? — неодобрительно спрашивает он.

— Мои друзья, — говорит Фил, пытаясь обойти отца. Но тот не поддаётся и встаёт на пути Фила каждый раз, когда он пытается пройти мимо.

— Почему я не знал, что они здесь? — спрашивает он.

— Ты не потрудился спросить. — Фил пожимает плечами. — Мне нужно купить парацетамол, можно я пройду?

— Парацетамол? — отец Фила с подозрением поднимает брови. — Зачем?

— Мы ночью наебенились, — усталым тоном говорит Фил, не обращая внимания на то, как резко выдохнул отец, заслышав бранное слово. — Только мы с Виком устойчивы к выпивке. И пока ты не хочешь решить это вместе с мамой, советую тебе отойти.

— Твоё счастье, что я должен идти, — говорит отец Фила. — В ином случае я бы поговорил с твоими друзьями.

— Я обязательно передам им, какой чести они лишились, — уверяет его Фил, подныривая под его руку, и несётся вниз по лестнице, не слыша того, что орёт ему вслед отец, заглушив его хлопком входной двери.

Вот чёрт, отец всегда выводит его из себя, даже когда ничего не делает.

Он так злится, что даже не понимает, что дошёл до магазина, пока не замечает знакомую фигуру за прилавком. Быстро взяв с ближайшей полки нурофен, он встаёт в очередь за ним, отчасти надеясь, что Дэн заметит его, а отчасти — что молча уйдёт.

— Спасибо, — говорит Дэн кассиру и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, — и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Филом. Удивлённый взгляд на его лице ощутим, и это было бы смешно, если бы Фил не был так зол. Фил проходит мимо него и с силой швыряет нурофен на прилавок.

Напуганный кассир пробивает его, даже не спрашивая возраст — несомненно, он думает, что Фил, одетый в чёрные джинсы и толстовку, зарежет его, если тот не продаст ему парацетамол. Идиот.

— Кто-то злится, — оживлённо говорит Фил. Он не в настроении для игр Дэна.

— Я и не собирался, — невинно говорит Дэн голосом, по которому заметно, что ещё как собирался. — Мне просто интересно было, как поживает мой братишка, но это говорит мне всё, что нужно. — Он кивает на упаковку нурофена, которую Фил так сильно сжимает, что чуть не сломал. Тот слегка ослабляет хватку, расслабляя остальные напряжённые мышцы, и замедляется, чтобы Дэн мог его догнать.

— Прости, — говорит Фил и выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. — Да, Леон хреново переносит алкоголь.

— Вы, ребята, плохо на него влияете, — говорит Дэн и качает головой. Фил усмехается.

— Как будто ты никогда не позволял ему пить, — говорит он, но Дэн молчит. — Ты серьёзно говоришь мне, что никогда раньше не давал Леону спиртное? Да не гони, он говорил, что ты постоянно бухал с Крисом и Пиджеем.

— Я не давал ему выпить ни капли, — спокойно говорит Дэн. — Я не хочу, чтобы он кончил так же, как я.

Фил сразу же ощущает вину. Это он научил Леона пить.

— Чёрт, — бормочет он. — Прости, я не знал.

Дэн отмахивается от его извинений, когда они снова выходят на дорогу.

— Да всё в порядке, — пренебрежительно говорит он. — Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать собственные решения. Я не буду запрещать ему делать то, что он хочет.

Какое-то время они продолжают идти в тишине, подходя всё ближе и ближе к дому Фила, пока не оказываются прямо перед ним. Фил поворачивается лицом к Дэну и прикусывает губу, обдумывая, что же сказать дальше.

— Ты можешь… ну, знаешь, присоединиться к нам, — предлагает он. Дэн качает головой.

— Не думаю, что твои друзья меня тепло примут, — осторожно говорит он. Фил кивает, стараясь не выглядеть слишком разочарованным — впрочем, он всё равно не совсем понимает, почему Дэн мог бы согласиться.

— Ладно, — говорит он, и собирается уже развернуться, но Дэн хватает его за запястье и снова разворачивает к себе лицом. Несколько секунд Фил растерянно смотрит на него, глаза Дэна рассматривают его, а затем Дэн прижимается к нему губами в быстром, невинном поцелуе.

— Пока, — говорит он.

— Пока, — изумлённо отвечает Фил. Дэн целует его ещё раз, отпускает его руку и улыбается, после чего отворачивается и идет вдоль по дороге к своему дому. И вот тогда Фил понимает — это первый раз, когда он увидел искреннюю улыбку Дэна.

Усталые глаза могут многое скрывать.


	11. Chapter 11

Кажется, дом Фила так и притягивает людей. Никто не уходит, пока выходные не заканчиваются, поэтому Филу приходится как можно тише и незаметнее вести их одного за другим через заборы, сады и ручьи, чтобы добраться до школы. Он чувствует себя ниндзя, пока не спотыкается о свои развязанные шнурки как раз перед тем, как перескочить ручей, он спотыкается и почти падает лицом в воду, но в этот момент его хватает сильная рука.

— Спасибо. — Фил застенчиво улыбается Вику, а тот улыбается в ответ и отпускает руку Фила, случайно проведя свей рукой по всему предплечью.

_Случайно._

Фил догоняет остальных, чтобы скрыть свой румянец — чёрт побери, почему Вик до сих пор так на него действует, после всех тех разговоров, когда они обо всём договорились? — и ведёт их к дорожке, ведущей на улицу, на которой находится их школа. На всём пути он чувствует на себе взгляд Вика и не делает с этим ничего, только несколько раз оглядывается и видит, как щёки Вика заливаются краской, и каждый раз при этом у него болит сердце.

Какое это имеет значение? Он может притвориться, верно?

Первым уроком у них музыка, поэтому все кроме Леона (который громко жалуется, что все его бросают) идут к музыкальным классам — Фил шагает перед Виком, но позади Хайми. Он болтает руками, они висят слишком низко, и когда Вик ускоряется, чтобы пойти рядом с Филом, тот чувствует прикосновение его руки.

— Ты должен сегодня прийти и послушать, что мы сочинили, — говорит Вик Филу.

— Я вообще ещё ничего не сочинил, — жалуется тот. - Всё, чем я занимаюсь на музыке — это препираюсь с Дэном.

— И целуешься с ним, — бормочет Хайми. Фил бросает на него хмурый взгляд, а тот отвечает невинной улыбкой. Никто из них не замечает, что Вик грустно замолкает.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Тони.

— Ничего, — громко говорит Фил и толкает Хайми прежде, чем тот успевает снова раскрыть рот.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Майк, и Вик неубедительно кивает. Фил бросает на Хайми ещё один взгляд — _посмотри, что ты наделал_  — и тот пристыжённо закусывает губу. Филу нужно снова поговорить с Хайми. Впрочем, он и так хочет послушать их песню, просто чтобы узнать, как мог бы звучать он, если бы не проводил каждый урок музыки, споря с Дэном и подвергаясь приставаниям с его стороны.

— Я скоро приду вас послушать, — говорит Фил, когда они заходят в репетиционную. — Я только проверю, нет ли Дэна в моём кабинете.

— В  _твоём_ кабинете? — спрашивает голос позади них. Вик, Тони, Майк и Хайми останавливаются в дверях, чтобы понаблюдать за разворачивающейся драмой.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает Фил. — В моём.

— По крайней мере он  _наш_ , — говорит Дэн.

— Я не слишком хочу чем-либо с тобой делиться, — говорит Фил.

— А мне так не показалось, когда вчера ты меня поцеловал, — возражает Дэн, и Фил злобно смотрит на него, а Майк и Тони в это время обмениваются удивлёнными взглядами.

— Ты тоже меня поцеловал, — говорит Фил, но Дэн лишь снисходительно улыбается. От этого Филу хочется врезать ему по лицу.

— Мистер Даусетт предложил, чтобы я помог тебе с твоей композицией, — говорит Дэн. — Ведь я прохожу углублённый курс, а ты — всего лишь базовый.

— Ну да, блин, конечно, — стонет Фил и сжимает кулаки. — Тебе просто нужен повод, чтобы остаться со мной наедине.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы отказываться? — спрашивает Дэн. — Тебе же это не впервой, так ведь?

— Не здесь, — говорит Фил, одними глазами указывая на Майка и Тони, и как только Дэн открывает рот для ответа, Фил утаскивает его дальше по коридору, в их репетиционную, громко захлопывает за ними дверь и поворачивается к ухмыляющемуся Дэну. Это снова та самая раздражающая ухмылка, которая появляется, когда Дэн специально ведёт себя как мудак, который скрывает всё, что он на самом деле чувствует.

— Боишься, что твой парень будет ревновать? — спрашивает Дэн.

— У меня нет парня, — цедит Фил сквозь стиснутые зубы. Боже, если он ударит Дэна хотя бы раз, будет ли так плохо?

— Пока, — беспечно говорит Дэн и садится на стул, разглядывая свои ногти. Фила бесит, что каждое его движение грациознее предыдущего, как будто он балерина какая-то. Рядом с ним Фил чувствует себя слоном, страдающим запором.

— Если ты что-то затеваешь…

Дэн перебивает его со смехом.

— О, ничего я не затеваю, Фил, — говорит он. — Кое-что ты и сам знаешь.

— Я ни за что не буду с тобой встречаться, Дэн, — шипит Фил.

— Ладно, — пропевает Дэн таким согласно-недоверчивым тоном, который люди используют, когда знают, что это ещё больше разозлит собеседника. Именно так и получается — у Фила закипает кровь. Нахер бить Дэна, он сейчас его _прикончит_.

— Я оставлю тебя здесь, — говорит Фил. — И когда я вернусь, лучше тебе уйти или заткнуться.

— Уходишь повидать своего дружка? — ухмыляется Дэн, и вот оно, Фил дошёл до ручки. Он подлетает к Дэну и отвешивает ему резкую пощёчину, его рука со смачным шлепком ударяет по нежной коже на щеке.

— Иди на хер, — цедит Фил, глядя на Дэна, который кажется более ошеломлённым и удивлённым, чем когда-либо; он прижимает руку к лицу и глядит вслед Филу.

Фил всё ещё в бешенстве, когда заходит в репетиционную к Вику, Тони, Хайми и Майку, и это неудивительно, ведь он всего лишь на три кабинета дальше. Он открывает дверь с намного большей силой, чем нужно, и все внутри прекращают свои дела и глядят на него. Впрочем, как только Вик понимает, что это Фил, он отворачивается, и Фил хмурится.

— Я залепил Дэну пощёчину, — сообщает он, и говорить это очень приятно. У него болит рука, но это приятная боль.

— Ты, блядь, что сделал? — практически визжит Тони, Майк подскакивает от такого громкого вскрика прямо над его ухом, и испуганно поворачивается к Тони.

— Чёрт, Тони, спокойнее, — стонет он, драматично хватаясь за сердце.

— Ага, — говорит Фил, проходит в репетиционную, закрыв за собой дверь, и садится на свободный стул. — Блин, это так классно. Надеюсь, след останется.

— Молодец, чувак, — улыбается Хайми. — Хочешь теперь послушать нашу песню?

— Эм… — Фил смотрит на дверь, а затем снова на своих друзей, собравшихся перед ним. — Конечно, — в конце концов говорит он, хотя Вика, кажется, это не слишком обрадовало. Чудесно.

Майк кивает и садится за ударную установку, которая разваливается на части, Хайми берёт бас-гитару с тремя струнами, Тони садится на стул, потому что у его гитары нет ремня, и Вик — обладатель единственного нормально работающего инструмента — становится к микрофону и нервно дёргает за струны гитары.

— Ладно, — говорит он, и звук его усиленного голоса звенит в ушах Фила, раздаваясь во всех направлениях и отскакивая от стен. Все кивают, и Майк четыре раза стучит палочками.

Они начинают играть, и каждый полностью сосредоточен на своём инструменте. Филу приходится признать, что сосредоточенное выражение так очаровательно смотрится на лице Вика, что всякий раз, когда он смотрел на кого-то ещё, его взгляд возвращался к Вику. Но это не его вина.

И внезапно, после короткого вступления, Вик снова подходит к микрофону, открывает рот и начинает петь.

«Я лёг, я выпил яд, затем я вырубился на хрен, теперь дай мне рассказать о хорошей жизни.» — Он продолжает смотреть куда угодно, только не на Фила, и это его нервирует; он переводит взгляд на Хайми.

«У меня есть миллион забав, когда я сплю и вижу сон, где я — твой единственный. Давай создадим что-то прекрасное и уничтожим это? Никто не узнает, что я об этом мечтаю, это моё воображение,» - Вик поёт, и вдруг глядит на Фила, прямо на Фила, прямо _сквозь_ Фила, и Фил знает, что эти строки о нём. Фил знает, о чём поёт Вик, почему он выплёскивает всю душу наружу через эту песню, как будто иным способом его никто не услышит.

Вик почти закончил петь второй куплет, когда Фил выходит из оцепенения, и всё, что он слышит — «обращайся со мной правильно» перед тем, как Вик переходит к припеву.

«О, как же зря пропадает идеально чистое запястье,» — поёт он, и его голос пропитан смыслом, слова сочатся важностью, и Фил бледнеет.

_Дерьмо._

«Давай создадим что-то прекрасное и уничтожим это?» — спрашивает Вик, улыбаясь Филу, не мигая, глядя на него. Фил смотрит на Вика, не смея разорвать контакт. Как никто не заметил, о чём эта песня? Почему _Хайми_ не заметил?

Песня заканчивается слишком быстро, завершаясь очередным гитарным риффом от Вика, который перекрывает остальные инструменты, которые затихают и гитара Вика играет одна, без поддержки.

Как и сам Вик.

— Что думаешь? — взволнованно спрашивает Хайми, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Эм, да, — говорит Фил, возвращаясь в реальность. - Да, очень здорово.

Так и есть. Конечно, звучание ещё сырое, грубое и неотточенное, но этого следовало ожидать. В конце концов, они только начинают, и это просто охрененно здорово для начинающей группы.

— Уверен? — Тони хмурится. — То есть, я знаю, что Майк немного налажал…

— Пошёл ты, не лажал я, это ты слишком торопился…

— …но вообще нормально было? Честно?

— Честно? — переспрашивает Фил. — Чёрт, да, чувак, я бы купил ваш альбом.

Хайми улыбается.

— Мы работаем над этим, — говорит он.

— Я лучше вернусь к Дэну, — бормочет Фил, он хочет выйти из репетиционной, из поля зрения Вика, подальше от Вика.

— Я пойду с тобой. Чтобы удостовериться, что Дэн тебя не убьёт, — предлагает Вик, и Фил на мгновение закрывает глаза. Может, Дэн не убьёт его, но нахождение наедине с Виком — определённо. Особенно после этой песни.

— Нет, всё нормально, — говорит он. — Я его ударил и смогу с ним встретиться.

— Нет, нет, — настаивает Вик, и у Фила появляется ощущение, что Вик на самом деле не собирается помочь ему с Дэном в кабинете. Он хочет поговорить.

Очень жаль, что Фил этого не хочет.

— Всё в порядке, серьёзно, — говорит Фил и выскальзывает из двери прежде, чем Вик снова успевает возразить. Но он не успевает дойти до конца коридора, когда его хватают сильные руки и грубо затаскивают в другой, пустой кабинет.

— Господи Иисусе, — бормочет Фил, спотыкаясь о перевёрнутые стулья в темноте кабинета, в котором единственный свет исходит из маленького окошка в двери. — Какой же ты быстрый.

— В самый раз для тебя, — говорит Вик. — Тебе понравилась песня?

Фил резко смеётся. Это вопрос с подвохом.

— Это правда? — спрашивает он через минуту. — Что ты сказал, насчёт… — он не хочет говорить это. Если он не скажет, это не будет правдой, верно?

Неверно.

Вик ничего не говорит. Его лицо сияет под слабым светом, исходящим из окошка в двери. Он закатывает рукав рубашки. На его левой руке пять свежих шрамов, ближе к запястью, чем остальные.

— Вик, — шепчет Фил. В его горле встаёт ком, он берёт Вика за тыльную сторону руки и глядит на шрамы. — Это…?

— Из-за нас, — стыдливо говорит Вик. — Мне… мне жаль, ты не должен был… Мне не стоило… — Он отдёргивает руку и снова опускает рукав. Фил молчит, только смотрит на то место, где только что находилась рука Вика.

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет он. Чёрт, ему, для начала, не стоило тогда целовать Вика. Это породило только боль и проблемы.

— Не стоит, это всё я, я был идиотом.

— Не был, — говорит Фил. — Ты… ты понимаешь, почему мы… не можем быть вместе, правда?

— Да, — грустно произносит Вик. — Я… не знаю, то есть… Наверное, я эгоист, но… я не хочу, чтобы ты был с Дэном.

Фил прикусывает губу и отводит взгляд. Он это знает — он сам не хочет, чтобы Вик был вместе с Хайми, но в конце концов, это лучше для них обоих. Всё станет только хуже, если Вик останется с Филом… ну да. Фил не хочет позволять своему чрезмерно активному воображению пойти по этому пути, потому что от этого станет только больнее.

— Я знаю, — так же грустно говорит Фил. — Но Хайми лучше для тебя, Вик.

— Дэн не лучше для тебя, — настаивает Вик. — Он обращается со всеми как с дерьмом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

— Он другой, — говорит Фил.

— Сегодня он не казался другим.

— С ним так бывает.

Фил вздыхает. Это трудно объяснить, _Дэна_ трудно объяснить, потому что внезапно Фил начинает чувствовать больше, чем простое влечение к нему, это нечто большее, что пугает его и заставляет его желать выбросить это из головы. В конце концов, если он решит не признавать это, то этого не будет.

— Остальная песня тоже была обо мне? — спрашивает Фил после минуты тишины. Вик колеблется, а затем кивает.

— У нас было кое-что прекрасное, — начинает он.

— И мы это уничтожили. — Фил заканчивает фразу за него, и у него неприятно тянет в животе. _Он_  это уничтожил. Он начинает сомневаться в собственном решении.

Но сейчас, глядя на руины перед ним, он знает, что в любом случае должен это сделать, пожалеет или нет. Для Вика лучше быть с Хайми, и — не дай Бог — для него может быть лучше быть с Дэном.

Вик смотрит на него, не моргая, и Фил подаётся вперёд и снова прижимается к нему губами. Ощущение тёплое, знакомое, прекрасное, но пустое, и кажется, что чего-то не хватает.

— Мы не можем продолжать это, — говорит Фил, отстраняясь.

— Я не хочу прекращать, — шепчет Вик, и Фил понимает, что он плачет. Вот дерьмо.

— Ты знаешь, что мы должны, — с трудом говорит Фил, хотя на самом деле он тоже не хочет.

— Я не хочу переставать целовать тебя, — говорит Вик. — Мне тебя не хватает.

— Знаю, — говорит Фил. Он не хочет действовать за спиной Хайми — на Дэна ему насрать — но это сложно, быть так близко с Виком, но в то же время держаться так далеко. — Но чем больше мы это делаем, тем сложнее будет остановиться.

— Знаю, — говорит Вик, вытирая лицо подолом футболки. Сердце Фила разбивается немного сильнее. — Мне… мне жаль.

— Не стоит, — тихо говорит Фил. — Нам просто… нам нужно остановиться. Или быть с ними честными. Или и то, и другое. — Вик со вздохом кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ещё раз, на удачу?

Фил улыбается и подаётся вперёд, скользит руками по талии Вика и целует его глубоко, страстно, в последний раз.

Он не хочет об этом думать.

Они отрываются друг от друга спустя несколько минут, и Вик несколько секунд глядит на Фила, после чего разворачивается и выходит из двери. Фил слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь в репетиционную, где находятся Тони, Майк, Вик и Хайми, и он рвано выдыхает, даже не понимая, что всё это время он задерживал дыхание. Он на ватных ногах выходит из тёмного кабинета. Он сомневается, что сможет дойти до их с Дэном репетиционной, чтобы не сломаться или удариться в слёзы.

К счастью, ему и не приходится, потому что прямо у порога его ловят сильные руки, и он утыкается в тёплое тело, рыдая в плечо этого человека. Ему даже не приходится спрашивать, кто это, не приходится видеть его лицо.

— Ты знаешь, что должен был это сделать, — шепчет Дэн, обхватывая Фила за пояс и прижимая ближе к себе, даря ему чувство безопасности, защиты. — Ты знаешь, что ему лучше быть с Хайми. Ты знаешь, что тебе лучше быть со мной.


	12. Chapter 12

Следующий день — отстой. Такой отстой, что Филу хочется уйти обратно домой в ту же секунду, когда он ступает на школьный двор. От одного лишь мимолётного взгляда на Вика, который сидит там и с отрешённым видом дёргает травинки, у него разбивается сердце и крутит живот. Рядом с ним сидит — ближе, чем хотелось бы Филу, но он отбрасывает эту мысль прочь — Хайми. Но это немного успокаивает — знать, что у Вика есть тот, кто всегда будет с ним рядом. Фил уважает Хайми, уважает его преданность Вику, его любовь к Вику — как бы Фил не любил кого-то, он почти уверен, что никогда не сможет видеть его с кем-то другим, неважно, ослабли чувства или нет. Он не настолько силён.

С беззвучным стоном он понимает, что ему всё ещё нужно поговорить с Хайми. Особенно после вчерашнего. Хайми должен знать.

— Эй, — приветствует его Майк, когда Фил подходит ближе, и уворачивается от очередной пригоршни травы, брошенной Хайми, который приветливо улыбается Филу. — Идёшь на уроки?

— Да, на парочку. — Фил присаживается. Вообще-то, он сегодня пропускает только химию, и то потому, что сомневается, что выдержит ещё один час того, как мистер Матару вещает что-то про нанонауку. — А вы?

— Не-а, — говорит Тони. — Нам вчерашних до конца недели хватит.

— Да ты на одном был, — замечает Хайми.

— И ты на одном, — отвечает Тони.

— Я сегодня кое на что схожу, — гордо заявляет Хайми. Леон фыркает.

— На что, например?

— На испанский.

— Это не считается, — говорит Майк. — Ты свободно им владеешь.

Прицел Хайми явно улучшился, потому что в Майка прилетает куча травы.

—  _Ты_  ходишь на испанский? — спрашивает Хайми. - Нет.

— Я уже сдал базовый экзамен, — замечает Майк. — В седьмом классе.

У Хайми, по-видимому, не находится никакого контраргумента, так что он тянется за травой. Майк пищит (позднее он назовёт это „мужественным звуком неодобрения“) и вскакивает на ноги, прячась за дерево, а Хайми бежит за ним с полными пригоршнями травы. Это совсем как в первый раз, когда они все собрались вместе, и Фил чувствует укол в сердце. Вот как всё было до того, как он подвёл Вика, до того, как он подвёл самого себя, до того, как Дэн подвёл его, до того, как всё полетело к ебеням. Филу отчасти хочется повернуть время вспять и сделать так, чтобы ничего этого не было, но в то же время он не хочет терять то, что было между ним и Виком. Он точно сошёл с ума.

— Да чтоб тебя, — бормочет Леон, закатив глаза. Фил хмурится и прищуривается, глядя в том же направлении, что и он.

— Что? — спрашивает Тони, поворачиваясь туда же.

— Стойте, — говорит Леон, поднимается на ноги и со злостью уходит прочь. Фил видит вдалеке фигуру, но из-за яркого солнца не может разглядеть, кто это. Он полагает, что это Дэн, кто ещё может так вывести Леона из себя?

Некоторое время они стоят вдвоём и о чём-то спорят. Леон оживлённо жестикулирует.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Тони, заслоняя глаза от солнца, чтобы лучше видеть. Фил делает то же самое, но тщетно — всё, что он теперь видит — чуть менее размытые очертания людей и затылок Леона.

Впрочем, в конце концов Леон опускает руки в знак поражения и шагает обратно к компании. Запыхавшиеся Майк и Хайми тоже присоединяются к ним и спрашивают, что происходит.

— Фил, — резко говорит Леон, и тот хмурится. — Дэн хочет с тобой поговорить.

Фил смотрит на освещённую солнцем фигуру — _вот чёрт_  — и молча встаёт.

— Знаешь, о чём? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Майк. — Он же не будет тебя бить, правда? Я его убью, если да.

Леон невесело смеётся.

— О, _меньше всего_ Дэн хочет побить Фила, — говорит он, и Фил не совсем уверен, как это понимать, или насколько злым кажется Леон, но он всё равно идёт к Дэну.

— Что ты делаешь? — шипит он, подходя ближе. — Леон жутко взбешён, чувак, что ты натворил?

— Долгая история, — пренебрежительно говорит Дэн. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

— А подождать не мог? — стонет Фил и закатывает глаза. — Чёрт, Дэн, все думают, что ты пришёл, чтобы побить меня.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, — говорит Дэн, робко пожимая плечами. Фил чувствует небольшое облегчение.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он чуть спокойнее. — Ты мог бы спросить меня в любое время. Обязательно нужно было приходить сейчас?

— Ну, — неловко начинает Дэн. — Ты с Виком и Хайми, и я подумал…

Да, вот сейчас сердце Фила точно тает. Замечательно.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет он. — Честное слово. Увидимся позже, хорошо? У нас музыка последним уроком, точно?

— Да, — говорит Дэн, но он кажется немного далёким и отстранённым. Он глядит через плечо Фила на кого-то из компании. Фил оглядывается и видит, что это Вик.

_Вообще охуенно._

— Даже не начинай, — предупреждает Фил. — Они мои друзья.

— Леон — мой _брат_ , — напоминает Дэн.

— А Майк — брат Вика, — говорит Фил, глядя, как взгляд Дэна скользит к более высокому парню. — Пойдём, Дэн.

— Да, — говорит Дэн. — Увидимся на музыке.

И на этом он разворачивается к Филу спиной и уходит.

Фил не имеет ни малейшего понятия, какие выводы делать из этого разговора.

— Что он хотел? — спрашивает Тони, когда Фил подходит к ним, держа руки в карманах.

— Ничего особенного. — Фил садится.

— Вы вообще планировали рассказать мне? — выпаливает Леон. Все поворачиваются к нему. — Я что, один не знал?

— Не знал что? — спрашивает Майк, крайне озадаченный. Хайми, Вик и Фил обмениваются взглядами. _Дерьмо_.

— Что Дэн и Фил как бы  _вместе_ , — говорит Леон, и Майк и Тони резко вдыхают.

— Какого хрена? — говорит Тони.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — практически визжит Майк. Хайми и Вик молчат, ни на кого не глядя.

— Так _они_ знали? — осуждающе спрашивает Леон. — Вик и Хайми, они знали? И при этом вы решили никому из нас не говорить — блядь, Вик, ты не сказал своему _брату_ , а Дэн не сказал _мне_ - вы, ребята, ебанулись. Я думал, что дружба означает делиться такими вещами? Как будто я бы вас осудил или возненавидел.

— Я не этого боялся! — протестует Фил, хотя в чём-то так и было. Просто… что ж. С одной стороны, это было веселее, когда хранилось в тайне, а с другой, было лучше держать это среди вовлечённых: Вика, Хайми, Дэна и Фила. — Просто… всё намного сложнее.

— Ну да, конечно, — саркастично говорит Леон.

— Господи Иисусе, почему ты так из-за этого взъелся? — неожиданно взрывается Фил. — Это, блядь, _моя_ личная жизнь. Я сам могу решать, какими деталями делиться и с кем.

— Потому что мы  _друзья_! А он — мой _брат_! — кричит Леон. — Ты думал, что сказал бы кому-то, что трахаешься с его братом, так?

— Нет, если его брат — знаменитый школьный хулиган! — огрызается Фил. — Нахуй, хватит с меня. Не хочу больше и слова об этом слышать.

Он встаёт, отряхивается и уходит, не оглядываясь назад.

Ему теперь плевать.

\-----

К счастью, Леона нет на их последнем уроке — музыке. Майк и Тони на него не злятся, они намного более понимающие, а Майк даже на Вика не злится за то, что он ему не сказал. Фил, вообще-то, удивлён этому, но полагает, что из-за этого пришлось бы рассказывать всю историю, а Вик вряд ли хотел, чтобы все это знали. Вик и Хайми сочувственно говорят Филу, что Леон слишком бурно реагирует, и что завтра всё будет хорошо. Но Фил отмахивается, его не особо волнует, будет ли Леон завтра в порядке. Это он должен прощать Леона, а не наоборот — Леона не касается, что происходит в его личной жизни.

Но он и с Дэном не слишком хочет проводить время, особенно после сегодняшнего разговора, так что он вместо этого тусуется в репетиционной Вика, Хайми, Майка и Тони (их действительно легче называть Сексиканцами. Можно он будет так делать? Называть их сексиканцами мысленно? К чёрту, так и будет). Они репетируют вчерашнюю песню — очевидно, у них были проблемы с названием (пока что Майк предложил «Первая сексиканская песня», «Мексикор-группа сексиканцев играют песню №1», «Песня в которой только первая строчка про алкоголь поэтому, ясное дело, смысл есть только в первой строчке» и «У тебя никогда не будет миллиона девушек, ты грязный лжец, ты же голубой, как апрельское небо», все из которых были сразу же отвергнуты (в основном Виком) ) — и ещё одну песню, которую Вик хотел, чтобы Фил услышал.

— Ребята, мы можем сыграть ему «Первый удар»? — ноет Вик, водя руками по микрофонной стойке.

— Мне не нравится «Первый удар», — Тони надувает губы в ответ. — Может, лучше, например, «Держись подальше от моих друзей»?

— О да, Тони, дай я только возьму своё невидимое пианино, — саркастично отвечает Вик, обводя рукой кабинет, в котором нет никакого пианино.

— Да пошёл ты, — бормочет Тони, но отвлекается от разговора, переключая внимание на гитару.

— Что насчёт Props? — предлагает Майк. Вик хмурится.

— Ну давайте, — говорит он и умоляюще смотрит на Хайми. — «Первый удар», пожалуйста?

— Ладно, — выдыхает Хайми. — Но знаешь, ты единственный, кому она нравится.

— Да, знаю, — улыбается Вик. — Готовы?

Все кивают. Вик выкрикивает быстрый отсчёт (досчёт? В любом случае, начал он с единицы) и начинает песню.

Песня кажется непримечательной до припева, и Фил начинает гадать, почему Вик так упорствовал, чтобы он услышал эту конкретную песню, когда все остальные её так ненавидят, но затем Вик переходит от быстрого резкого ритма куплета к более медленному припеву.

«Говори помедленнее, я не хочу что-то упустить, когда ты плачешь,» — поёт он. — «Голубые как бриллианты глаза скрыты за стеклом. И этого достаточно, чтобы заставить меня влюбиться, так что подвинься чуть ближе, услышь звук своего голоса. Мы кричим „Почему мы не можем быть друзьями?“, всё не так просто, но это только половина веселья — видеть, как ты наносишь первый удар.»

Отчасти Фила переполняет удивление, как у Вика получается вмещать сотни тысяч слов, наполненных смыслом, в пару строк песни, и отчасти он не уверен, что, по ожиданиям Вика, он должен сделать с этой информацией.

«Я так много могу отдать, но я готов убить только для того, чтобы казаться менее невидимым,» — поёт Вик. — «А тебе нужно так много узнать о притяжении, детка, так что живи на полную и не смотри вниз.»

Чёрт. Во всём, что пишет Вик, так много чёртового смысла, что Филу сложно представить. Он не может вложить так много смысла в стихотворение, в роман, во что угодно, а Вик справился с парой строк. Это в высшей степени несправедливо, но в то же время невероятно прекрасно. Фил не хотел бы, чтобы было иначе.

— Это одна из наших самых дерьмовых… — начинает Тони, как только песня заканчивается, у него утомлённый и немного раздражённый вид оттого, что Вик заставил его её сыграть.

— Нет, — говорит Фил, обращаясь к Тони, но глядя на Вика. — там… много смысла.

Вик поднимает брови и усмехается. Чёрт возьми, ещё как. Оборзевший ублюдок.

— Это кусок дерьма, — заявляет Майк, кидая палочки на один из барабанов, и звук разлетается по всей комнате.

— Нет, — говорит Фил, хотя он звучит весьма неубедительно. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Хайми, но Фил не отвечает ему, он проскальзывает в дверь и спешит про коридору в их с Дэном репетиционную, надеясь, что Дэн там. Он там — удача для разнообразия заметила существование Фила — и Фил входит. 

Дэн удивлённо поднимает глаза от гитары.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Я не ожидал увидеть тебя до ночи.

— До ночи? — Фил растерянно хмурится.

— Ну да, у тебя же обычно случается экзистенциальный кризис в полночь каждые пару дней, — Дэн улыбается, а Фил незлобно, но сердито смотрит в ответ.

— Иди в жопу, — в шутку говорит он. Дэн ухмыляется.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — любезно говорит он, и Фил смотрит ещё мрачнее.

— Я слышал их песню, — небрежно замечает Дэн спустя минуту, словно он только что об этом подумал. Но Филу лучше знать. — Хорошая, не правда ли?

— Тебе понравились слова, правда? — спрашивает Фил, скрестив руки, и Дэн улыбается.

— О да, чёрт возьми, — говорит он. — Это только половина веселья — видеть, как ты наносишь первый удар.

— Так и было, — замечает Фил. — Половина веселья окончена.

— Но половина ещё осталась, так? — говорит Дэн, сдвигает гитару набок, встаёт, идёт к Филу и кладёт руки ему на талию. Фил даже не пытается остановить его, даже немного подаётся к нему.

— Лучше взять всё, — тихо говорит Фил и видит, как тёплые карие глаза Дэна загораются, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Фила. Тот сразу же отвечает на поцелуй, изо всех сил прижимаясь к Дэну. В объятиях Дэна он чувствует спокойствие, защиту, он чувствует себя лучше, чем за многие годы. Когда он в объятиях Дэна, ему кажется, что ничто не может проникнуть в их маленький пузырь, ничто не может причинить ему боль.

_И этого достаточно, чтобы заставить меня влюбиться._


	13. Chapter 13

— Доброе утро, — произносит знакомый, но в то же время незнакомый голос, когда следующим утром Фил спускается вниз. Он поднимает сонный взгляд и видит свою маму, сидящую за стеклянным столом в деловом костюме и что-то набирающую на своём блэкберри.

— Когда ты вернулась? — хмуро спрашивает он.

— Вчера ночью, — говорит она, не обращая внимания на Джеймса, который стучит по столу посудой. — Ты спал.

— В кои-то веки, — вставляет Джеймс, и Фил бросает на него свирепый взгляд. Он знает, что мать не одобряет его «бунтарский» образ жизни, поэтому старается не упоминать при ней об этом.

— Я говорила с твоим отцом, — начинает она, и Фил закатывает глаза, собираясь уходить. Он не хочет, да и не нужно ему это слышать. — Нет, послушай меня, — настаивает мать, и Фил останавливается и с драматичным вздохом поворачивается к ней.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Похоже, ты много пил.

— И?

— И, Фил, ты же знаешь, что мы хотим, чтобы ты не так жил.

— Но  _я_  хочу жить так, — говорит Фил. — И ты не так часто находишься рядом, чтобы учить меня жизни, если честно.

Он пожимает плечами; грубо, но это правда. Его родители — не совсем _родители_ , они скорее знакомые, друзья семьи. Семья — это они с Джеймсом. Его родители в неё не входят.

— Фил, — неодобрительно говорит мать, но он выходит из комнаты, закидывая сумку на плечо; в животе у него урчит, когда он уходит прочь от еды.

Он выходит примерно на пять минут раньше, чем обычно, хлопает входной дверью и бредёт вниз по улице к дому Леона, но потом вспоминает, что тот на него злится. Отлично.

Впрочем, до того, как он успевает развернуться и пойти в сторону школы, дверь дома Леона и Дэна открывается, и ребята выходят на улицу. Леон замечает Фила, и оба застывают. Впрочем, Дэн не замечает обоих — он идёт к машине и открывает её.

Фил пытается уйти, он опускает голову и разрывает зрительный контакт с Леоном, но тот окликает его, когда он отворачивается.

— Фил! — кричит он, и парень снова оборачивается. Леон бежит по улице, и Фил пытается скрыть удивление на лице.

— Леон? — осторожно спрашивает он, когда тот приближается.

— Слушай, чувак, я поговорил с Дэном и всё понял, прости, ты не должен был говорить мне, я был идиотом, я не…

— Всё хорошо, — ободряюще говорит Фил. — Дэн… Дэн всё тебе рассказал?

— Нет, он просто сказал, каким я был идиотом, — говорит Леон, проводя рукой по каштановым волосам. — Честно, Фил, я удивлён, что ты не ударил меня, я был таким маленьким гов…

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Фил. — Поверь.

— Значит… значит, всё в порядке, да? — Леон кажется очень встревоженным, он покусывает губу и хмурится. Фил улыбается ему.

— Да, — говорит он. Лицо Леона проясняется, и он одаривает Фила яркой улыбкой в ответ.

— Тебя подбросить? — спрашивает он. — Можешь сесть спереди.

— Как любезно с твоей стороны, — говорит Фил. Леон ухмыляется.

— Да не, — говорит он. — Просто я не хочу всю дорогу видеть, как ты смотришь на Дэна влюблёнными глазами.

Фил мрачно глядит на него.

— Ни на кого я не смотрю влюблёнными глазами, тем более на Дэна.

Леон поднимает брови в той же раздражающей манере, что и Дэн.

— Конечно, не смотришь, — говорит он тем же раздражающим тоном, что и Дэн, и Филу хочется врезать ему по лицу. Но он уже побил одного из братьев Хауэллов, так что этого достаточно.

Пока.

\-----

Дорога до школы проходит спокойно, Леон тараторит, явно обрадованный тем, что Фил на него не злится, и не может перестать болтать. Дэн несколько раз краем глаза смотрит на Фила, но тот делает вид, что не замечает, и так же украдкой глядит сам, когда думает, что Дэн не видит.

У школы все выходят из машины, Леон довольно громко хлопает дверью и говорит о чём-то, что они с Тони планировали к Рождеству, включая динозавров, черепах и бессчётных других созданий — Фил не совсем понимает, о чём он говорит — он слишком сосредоточен на коротких взглядах со стороны Дэна, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то ещё.

— …и там будут типа водоросли, но это плотоядные водоросли — такое вообще бывает? — и потом…

— Эй! — кричит Майк, когда они подходят ближе. — Кто готов спасти меня от Хайми?

— Не-а, — отвечает Фил. - Ты, наверное, что-то ему сделал, раз он каждый день в тебя всяким дерьмом кидается.

— Ничего я не делал! — протестует Майк, уворачиваясь от очередного куска сосиски в тесте от Хайми, который кидается едой. — Блин, Хайм, ты можешь прекратить?

— Мне и так нормально, — говорит Хайми, мерзко улыбаясь, и отклоняется, когда Майк неуклюже прицеливается в ответ. — Ну же, Майк, это не так работает, я в тебя кидаюсь, а не наоборот.

— Пошёл ты, — говорит Майк, но голос у него весёлый.

— Эй, мне нужно в туалет, — сообщает Фил. Пять лиц оборачиваются к нему.

— Ладно, — говорит Вик. - Иди.

— Зачем ты нам говоришь? — спрашивает Майк.

— Мне плевать на твои мочеиспускательные привычки, — говорит Леон.

— Зачем мне это знать? — спрашивает Тони.

— Эм… Хайми, не хочешь сходить со мной? — интересуется Фил. Хайми хмурится и открывает рот — наверное, чтобы сказать «нафига мне идти и смотреть, как ты отливаешь, чувак, мы что, девчонки» — но потом он понимает, чего хочет Фил, и закрывает рот.

— Эм, конечно, — говорит он, и оба поднимаются на ноги.

— Вы потрахаться идёте? — с подозрением спрашивает Майк.

— Вы что, девчонки? — спрашивает Тони.

Филу хочется врезать обоим. Они с Хайми идут к маленькому проулку, где тусуются во время перемены все укурки. Там едва хватает места для них обоих. Господи, да Фил толстеет. Ему нужно больше упражняться, но всё же, он вряд ли будет это делать.

— Так что? — спрашивает Хайми, прислонившись к стене. — Ты всё разрулил с Дэном?

— Типа того, — говорит Фил. — А у вас как с Виком?

Улыбка Хайми говорит обо всём.

— Да, — говорит он. — То есть, мы не вместе или что-то в этом роде, но… — Он наклоняет голову и улыбается, и Фил понимает, что тоже улыбается, и это странно. Потому что он впервые искренне рад, что у Вика и Хайми всё хорошо. И он не уверен, из-за того ли это, что он относительно счастлив с Дэном, или что он наконец отпустил Вика, а Вик отпустил его. Может, это просто из-за того, что он знает, что Вик будет счастливее с Хайми, Вик заслуживает Хайми, а Хайми уж точно заслуживает Вика, если не больше. Всё это время Хайми был таким славным, Фил не знает, как у него получалось мириться с Виком, беззастенчиво флиртовавшим с Филом прямо на его глазах. Фил бы не смог. Фил бы сорвался.

— Это хорошо, — искренне говорит Фил. — Я так рад за вас, ребята. Вы хорошо друг другу подходите.

— Как и вы с Дэном, — говорит Хайми. — Хотя я бы никогда не стал вешать на вас ярлыки.

Фил вздыхает.

— Ну да, — говорит он. — Я бы тоже не стал. Чёрт, да я ненавидел Дэна, когда впервые пришёл сюда.

Он даже не может вспомнить момент, когда всё изменилось. Он не знает, изменилось ли — он всё ещё ненавидит Дэна, всё ещё хочет врезать ему по лицу, но теперь в то же время он вроде как хочет поцеловать его, оттрахать его и шептать ему на ухо пошлости. Он не знает, что и думать об этом.

— Но он помогает, — говорит Фил после паузы. — Со всем тем дерьмом, которое творится в моей жизни.

Хайми снова поднимает голову и улыбается Филу, той понимающей улыбкой, которую Фил ненавидит.

— Что ж, — говорит он. — Возможно, ты тоже сможешь ему помочь.

И он не объясняет, что имеет в виду, не говорит ни слова, просто ухмыляется Филу, отталкивается от стены и возвращается к Сексиканцам-плюс-Леону (пофиг, как будто кто-то знает, что Фил теперь так их называет), качая бёдрами скорее ради выпендрежа, чем от необходимости.

Фил глядит ему вслед, и мысли летают в его голове с такой скоростью, что в них вряд ли остался смысл.

Что он имел в виду?

\-----

Этой ночью Фил снова не идёт домой. Он не хочет видеть маму, потому что знает, что нарвётся на очередную лекцию, поэтому он бродит по улице, пока не вспоминает о существовании моста и направляется туда. Уже смеркается, темнеть и холодать начинает раньше, и к тому времени, когда он добирается до моста, уже совсем темно. Но у него появляется прекрасный обзор на ночное небо, на мерцающие точки света, испещряющие небо, и на луну, которая купает его в серебристом свете. Фил усаживается на парапет, свесив ноги над водой, и смотрит на небо. Здесь он ощущает себя таким отстранённым от мира, таким одиноким, но в хорошем смысле.

Правда, он не один, потому что кто-то сидит, свесив ноги с моста, рядом с ним, и глядит на те же звёзды, что и он, на ту же самую луну, что и он.

— Успокаивает, правда? — говорит человек, и Фил понимает, что это Дэн. — Хайми сказал, что ты говорил с ним.

— С каких пор вы с Хайми друзья? — спрашивает Фил. Кривую улыбку Дэна почти что слышно.

— Я бы не сказал, что мы друзья, — осторожно говорит он. — Впрочем, не в этом дело.

Фил думает, что в этом, но он не в настроении давить. Он не хочет ссориться, не здесь, не сейчас, когда ему хорошо и он относительно счастлив.

— Знаешь, что ещё мне нравится в звёздах? — задумчиво говорит Дэн.

— Есть ещё что-то? — саркастично спрашивает Фил, и Дэн в шутку бьёт его.

— Да, идиот. Посмотри на луну.

— Смотрю.

— Сколько ещё людей, по-твоему, сейчас смотрят на луну?

— Наверное, тысячи. — Фил пожимает плечами. — А что?

— Верно. Нас тысячи, тех, кто смотрит на одну и ту же вещь, кого объединяет одна общая каменная глыба, болтающаяся в космосе, она светит нам, освещает половину мира. Теперь посмотри на звёзды.

— Ага, — говорит Фил, переводя взгляд — теперь он смотрит на точки, сверкающие в черноте неба. — Что с ними?

— Как думаешь, сколько ещё людей сейчас смотрят на звёзды?

— Наверное, тысячи, — повторяет Фил. — А что?

— Потому что каждый человек видит звёзды по-разному. Каждый из нас видит разные звёзды, или смотрит на определённые созвездия, или вообще не видит звёзды. Некоторые видят звёзды, но не смотрят на них, некоторые смотрят, но е видят. некоторые видят падающие звёзды. Некоторые видят те звёзды, которые не видим мы. Мы видим те звёзды, которые не видят другие. Некоторые смотрят только на яркие звёзды, не обращая внимания на тусклые вдалеке. Некоторые смотрят только на тусклые звёзды, не замечая ярких. А некоторые просто смотрят на луну, близкую, безопасную луну.

— А некоторые, — говорит Фил, — некоторые смотрят на фонари.

Дэн издаёт смешок, но это задумчивый смех, а не такой, как будто он смеётся над словами Фила.

— Хайми сказал, ты говорил, что я тебе помогаю, — говорит Дэн через несколько секунд тишины Вдруг Фил рад, что сейчас темно, потому что в темноте не видно его хмурого взгляда и румянца; и то, и другое, наверное, Дэн чувствует и так, но какая разница, он невиновен, пока не доказано обратное.

— Придурок, — бормочет Фил.

— Ты тоже мне помогаешь, — говорит Дэн. — Больше, чем понимаешь сам.

— Почему? — спрашивает Фил. - Как?

Дэн не отвечает, вместо этого он роется в кармане куртки в поисках чего-то, и протягивает это Филу.

— Вот, — говорит он.

— Что это? — спрашивает Фил.

— Прочитай, — говорит Дэн, и Фил разворачивает листок и подставляет под лунный свет, прищуриваясь, чтобы разобрать слова.

_Это моя записка.  
Прощайте._

— Что это? — спрашивает Фил, перечитывая слова снова и снова. Это похоже на… но это не может быть…

— Предсмертная записка, — говорит Дэн. Фил резко выдыхает. — Той ночью, когда я нашёл тебя на улице и мы вместе пошли на мост, я планировал спрыгнуть с него.

— Иисусе, — шепчет Фил, глядя в темноте на бумажку. Внезапно она начинает казаться тяжёлой. — Я рад, что ты не прыгнул.

— Я тоже рад, — говорит Дэн. — Знаешь, иногда трудно быть живым. Но я начинаю находить многие вещи немного более… приятными. — Он жмёт плечами.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Фил. — Не надо… не делай этого.

Фил с ужасом понимает, что Дэн мог бы сброситься с моста прямо сейчас, а Фил ничего не сможет с этим сделать. _Чёрт._

— Вот, — говорит Дэн, забирая у Фила бумажку. Фил смотрит, как он сминает её в шарик и кидает, бумажка описывает в воздухе элегантную дугу, после чего летит во тьму, куда не проникает лунный свет.

— Я отбросил фонари, я отбросил луну, — говорит Дэн, глядя в темноту под ним. — Всё, что мне осталось — это звёзды.

— И что же это должно означать? — спрашивает Фил. Он не в настроении для астрофизических метафор.

— Это значит, что я буду жить.


	14. Chapter 14

Остаток недели проводит довольно скучно. Фил посещает ещё меньше уроков, чем обычно, и соответственно, его оценки падают ещё ниже, ведь он даже не старается, и споров с матерью становится всё больше. Зато его отец отсутствует до самой субботы, поэтому Фил не может заставить себя проявить к этому хотя бы малейший интерес, и так продолжается до самой субботы, пока он не просыпается за полдень, всё ещё немного пьяный с прошлой ночи, которую Сексиканцы и Леон провели в его комнате.

— Эй, — сонно бормочет кто-то. — Фил, твой… твой папа. Хочет поговорить.

Фил стонет, закрывает глаза и утыкается лицом в подушку. Отлично.

— Ну? — спрашивает Вик. — Ты собираешься с ним говорить или…

— Лучше нет, — бормочет Фил в подушку, но он знает, что должен, поэтому с тяжёлым вздохом встаёт с кровати и идёт к двери.

— Что? — устало спрашивает он, когда выходит из комнаты и сталкивается лицом к лицу с отцом.

— Твои _друзья_ снова пили, не так ли? — презрительно спрашивает тот, с выражением полного отвращения на лице.

— Да. Что с того?

— Я не потерплю этого в своём доме, — усмехается отец. — Особенно от моего собственного сына.

— Я не считаю себя твоим _сыном_ , — Фил выплёвывает это слово так, словно оно гадкое на вкус. Так и есть, если честно, он ненавидит быть сыном своего отца.

— Ты живёшь под моей крышей, значит, следуешь моим правилам, — шипит отец. — Больше не пить.

— Да пофиг, — Фил разворачивается и врывается в комнату, намного настойчивее, чем собирался.

— Эй! — слабо стонет Леон, когда он чуть не наступает ему на лицо. — Осторожнее.

Фил не отвечает. Он идёт обратно, ложится на кровать и стонет в подушку.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Вик.

— Проблемы с папочкой, — говорит Хайми, и в его голосе почти слышна усмешка. Фил поднимает руку, чтобы показать ему средний палец — что за дебил — но карма настигает Хайми первой — он бормочет «о боже» и несётся в ванную. Фил вздыхает, переворачивается на спину и тупо смотрит в белый потолок.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предлагает Вик, и Фил качает головой. Он не хочет — во всяком случае, не с Виком.

— Я скоро вернусь, — вдруг говорит он, свешивает ноги с кровати, встаёт прямо на руку Майка, не обращая внимания на его полные боли вопли протеста, и выходит из комнаты — вниз по лестнице и на улицу.

Там холоднее, чем он думал — но всё же, близится похолодание, а он прожил достаточно зим, он должен знать, как это бывает — и он обнимает себя руками, когда торопливо идёт вверх по улице, к дому Дэна. Он стучит в дверь и немного дрожит от холода.

— Здравствуй, — говорит женщина, открывшая дверь (скорее всего, мать Дэна и Леона, если они не прячут от него страшную тайну). — Ты разве не друг Леона?

— Да, — смущённо говорит Фил. — Гм, Дэн дома?

Женщина хмурится, но выкрикивает имя Дэна в сторону лестницы. Фил слышит, как оттуда доносится еле слышное, раздражённое «что».

— К тебе пришли, — кричит его мать.

— Если это Крис или Пиджей, то меня нет, — отвечает Дэн.

— Это друг Леона, черноволосый, — кричит мать, и раздаётся внезапный грохот, а затем шаги, и в конце концов появляется Дэн, с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Не ждал тебя, — говорит он. — Не рано ли?

— Сейчас _два часа дня_ , — возмущённым тоном замечает миссис Хауэлл.

— Вот именно, — говорит Дэн. — Слушай, не хочешь… прогуляться куда-нибудь? — Он бросает взгляд на мать, чтобы Фил видел — _иначе она будет заглядывать к нам каждые три секунды_  — и Фил кивает. Дэн снимает с крючка у двери серую толстовку и протягивает её Филу, а затем берёт другую — синюю — для себя, после чего подталкивает Фила за дверь и закрывает её.

— Прости, — говорит Дэн, натянув толстовку и подождав, когда Фил сделает то же самое, пока они идут по улице. — Она любопытная.

— Не волнуйся. Мой отец такой же.

— Ты об этом хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает Дэн, и Фил смеётся. Дэн проницательнее, чем кажется.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю.

Хочет ли он говорить об этом? Не совсем, он просто хочет побыть с Дэном. С Дэном ему лучше.

— Ладно, — просто говорит Дэн, когда они рассеянно поворачивают на грунтовую дорогу, которая ведёт к мосту. Филу сейчас нужно успокоиться.

Они молчат до тех пор, пока не доходят до моста, перекидывают ноги через парапет и свешивают их вниз. Фил впервые видит воду, и она очень далеко внизу. Должно быть, там метров 150, водопад напротив них падает в пенное белое море внизу, так что это довольно далеко. Но это совершенно прекрасно.

— Почему ты хотел убить себя? — спрашивает Фил, и это очень личный вопрос, и он уже хочет извиниться, но Дэн отвечает.

— Сам не знаю, — говорит он. — Наверное, просто потому, что это легче, чем жить. Не то, чтобы я ненавидел жизнь — конечно, я могу продолжать её, продолжать жить — просто я не нахожу в ней радости. Всё требует чудовищных усилий, я должен сражаться с бесчисленными ментальными и физическими проблемами, чтобы сделать простейшие вещи. Просто всё идёт не так, как я хочу.

— А самоубийство… было бы решением? — осторожно интересуется Фил. 

Дэн вздыхает.

— Не знаю, — тяжело говорит он. — Никто не может точно сказать, правда? В любом случае, оно дало бы мне покой.

Фил больше ничего не говорит, только слушает рёв воды в реке, текущей под ними.

— Знаешь, — говорит Дэн спустя некоторое время. — Я никогда особо не верил в счастье.

— Почему? — спрашивает Фил без капли удивления. Он начинает привыкать к странным глубокомысленным моментам Дэна.

— Потому что я никогда его не испытывал. Как ты можешь верить в то, что никогда не испытывал?

— Не знаю, — говорит Фил. — Есть много верующих людей. — Дэн качает головой, о он улыбается, и от этого Фил улыбается тоже.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — говорит он. — Я никогда не думал, что на самом деле буду счастлив, или по крайней мере, близок к этому. Но здесь, глядя на воду, сидя рядом с тобой… я доволен.

И маленькой заминки на губах Фила достаточно, когда они целуются, и рёв водопада заглушает всё, что хочет сказать Дэн.

\-----

Когда Дэн и Фил уходят от моста, начинает смеркаться. Они идут домой бок о бок, касаясь руками, но ни у одного из них не хватает смелости сделать первый шаг. Фил прощается с Дэном перед его входной дверью, но они не целуются — опасаются матери Дэна — и затем Фил идёт к своему дому. Он уже на полпути, когда понимает, что не хочет идти домой, не сейчас, не сегодня. Но он не хочет беспокоить Дэна, поэтому с улыбкой направляется к дому Вика.

— Порядок? — спрашивает тот, открыв дверь. — Где Дэн?

— Он пошёл домой. Можно войти?

— Конечно. — Вик отходит в сторону, уступая Филу проход. — Чем я обязан такому удовольствию?

— Моему отцу, — брезгливо говорит Фил. — Не против, если я останусь?

— Ни разу, — говорит Вик и ведёт его наверх, в свою комнату. — Всё нормально.

Фил подчиняется Вику, который, как заботливая мамочка, тихо ведёт его к себе. Он падает на кровать и смотрит на развешанные повсюду плакаты.

— Хороший вкус, — он кивает, когда замечает плакат Fall Out Boy, и Вик улыбается.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Мои друзья Алекс и Джек познакомили меня почти со всеми ними.

— Хорошие у тебя друзья, — замечает Фил, и Вик улыбается, радостно вдыхая.

— Да, — говорит он. — У меня хорошие друзья.

— Такие, как Хайми? — ухмыляется Фил, и Вик пытается изобразить мрачный взгляд, но он густо краснеет, и у него не получается.

— Пошёл ты, — говорит он тоном непослушного ребёнка. Фил садится на кровати и выжидающе поднимает брови.

— Итак. Что именно происходит между вами двумя?

Вик краснеет ещё сильнее — если бы Фил только что этого не увидел, то счёл бы невозможным — и прячет улыбку.

— Ничего, — говорит он, но по тону его голоса становится понятно, что что-то есть.

— Ну же, — настаивает Фил. — Расскажи мне.

Вик вздыхает, падает на кровать и таращится в потолок.

— Ну, в общем-то, всё как и было раньше… да, — начинает он. — Разве что, может быть, немного сильнее. Думаю… думаю, что я в него влюблён. — На мгновение слова повисают в воздухе, тяжёлые и полные смысла, и Вик прикусывает губу. — Я боюсь, — добавляет он шёпотом, и Фил поворачивается к нему и гладит по волосам.

— Бояться нормально, — говорит он. — Мы все боимся того, чего не знаем.

— Что, если он не чувствует того же? — спрашивает Вик. — Что, если он на самом деле не хочет так же быть со мной?

— Думаю, хочет, — говорит Фил. — Он оставался рядом с тобой, что бы ты ни делал, что бы _мы_  ни делали. Для этого нужна преданность и… да, и любовь.

— Я не слишком в этом уверен, — говорит Вик. — Я был таким дерьмом по отношению к нему. Я практически изменил ему с тобой.

— Любовь не проходит только потому, что ты этого хочешь, Вик, — тихо говорит Фил.

— Я только и могу, что надеяться. — Вик моргает, и Фил замечает, что его глаза блестят от слёз.

— Эй, — тихо говорит он, поглаживая Вика по щеке. — Всё в порядке.

— Кроме того, что на самом деле нет, правда? — выдавливает Вик. — Я всё испортил только из-за того, то был эгоистичным кретином.

— Тебе стоит обсудить это с ним, — предлагает Фил. — Расскажи ему о своих чувствах. Он, наверное, думает, что больше тебе не нравится, потому что… да. — Он не хочет возвращать эти воспоминания, свежие раны ещё болят, и это как сыпать на них соль.

— Что, если он меня возненавидит? — шепчет Вик.

— Если и есть что-то, что никогда не случится — так это Хайми тебя возненавидит, — говорит Фил. — Этот парень любит тебя всем сердцем, Вик. Он всё отдаст, чтобы увидеть тебя счастливым. Наверное, он позволил произойти тому, что было между нами, потому что думал, что со мной ты будешь счастливее.

— Боже, не говори так. — Вик закрывает глаза от боли. — Я был таким мудаком.

— Ошибки можно исправить, — говорит Фил.

— Ладно, — решительно заявляет Вик. — Я скажу ему. Завтра. 

Фил улыбается.

— Вот и молодец, — искренне говорит он. Он за них рад.

\-----

Кто-то бросает камни в окно, и от этого Фил просыпается. Он бредёт к окну, открывает его и уже готов высунуться наружу и накричать на того, кто поднял шум. Впрочем, он этого не делает, потому что понимает, кто это.

—  _Дэн_? — изумлённо спрашивает он. Как, блин, Дэн узнал, где живёт Вик? И более того, как, блин, он узнал, что Фил там?

— Тс-с-с, — шипит Дэн, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам. — Спускайся.

— Сейчас…

— Три тридцать четыре утра, придурок, — говорит Дэн, и Фил не видит, как тот закатывает глаза, но представляет. — Спускайся сюда.

Фил отмахивается от него, закрывает окно, но проходит мимо спящего Вика и направляется вниз.

— Это не может подождать? — говорит он, ёжась от холода, когда подходит к Дэну.

— Может быть, но в то же время, может и нет, — говорит Дэн. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Тогда это могло бы и подождать, — бормочет Фил, но идёт за Дэном по дорожке к тротуару.

— Полагаю, ты поговорил с Виком насчёт Хайми?

Фил кивает. Почему это важно?

— Вик довольно сильно влюблён в Хайма, верно? — Фил хмурится, услышав, как Дэн назвал Хайми, но снова кивает.

— А что? — спрашивает он. — Ты собираешься ему сказать?

— Нет, но готов поспорить, Вик вот-вот скажет, — говорит Дэн. Фил не отвечает, а только вздыхает. — Точно.

— Да, — говорит Фил. — Это тебя задевает?

— Нет, но то, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать, может… многое изменить, — говорит Дэн, и его голос звучит немного встревоженно. У Фила скручивается узел в животе, и он с усилием сглатывает.

— Говори, — говорит он. 

Дэн делает глубокий вдох, не глядя на Фила.

— Хайми — мой бывший парень, — выпаливает он.

— Прости, что? — переспрашивает Фил. Он мог неправильно расслышать.

— Хайми — мой бывший, — повторяет Дэн. В оранжевом свете фонарей его лицо кажется бледнее обычного. — Я… мы встречались какое-то время.

— Ты говорил, что до меня был натуралом, — говорит Фил. — Ты говорил, что был уверен в своей жизни.

— Я солгал, — тихо говорит Дэн. — Я был… наверное, на стадии отрицания. — В его голосе слышна боль, словно сказать эти слова, признаться в том, кто он есть, требует огромных усилий.

— Ты солгал мне, — повторяет Фил. — Хайми солгал Вику.

— Нет, это всё было не…

— Вы оба нам лгали, — продолжает Фил, его голос повышается. — Я думал, Хайми любил Вика.

— Он и любит! — говорит Дэн.

— Так вот почему ты всё ещё общаешься с Хайми. Потому что вы…

— Мы больше не вме…

— Но ты всё ещё лю…

— Я не люблю Хайми, Господи Иису…

—  _Ты лгал мне!_ — кричит Фил.

Дэн резко замолкает.

— Ты расскажешь Вику? — тихо спрашивает он. 

Фил раздумывает.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я думаю, это должен рассказать ему Хайми.

— Ладно, — подавленно говорит Дэн. — Я… я пойду.

И он поворачивается к Филу спиной и удручённо уходит прочь; вскоре его поглощает темнота. Фил глядит ему вслед, пока Дэн не исчезает из вида.

И затем он разворачивается и идёт обратно внутрь.


	15. Chapter 15

Фил уходит рано утром в воскресенье, он машет рукой немного недовольному Вику, когда уходит вдоль по улице. У него нет настроения оставаться и притворяться перед Виком, что он в порядке, когда он знает то, чего не знает Вик, когда он сделал что-то с Дэном; не сейчас.

Он размышляет об этом, пока бредёт по дороге, пиная камешки. Что он сделал с Дэном? Что теперь происходит? Они не… _расстались_ , верно, потому что и не были вместе. Технически, Фил волен делать что угодно, ведь он не связан по рукам и ногам.

Вот только тихий голос в глубине его головы говорит: _ты всё равно, что связан_. Фил мрачнеет и отбрасывает эту мысль куда подальше, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы пнуть вот этот конкретный камешек как можно дальше по дороге. Да, он не был связан, они с Дэном не были официально парой, так что он вообще ничего не сделал.

Так почему же он чувствует себя таким виновным, бессильным, заведённым и вообще полным дерьмом?

От следующей мысли, которая выходит на первый план, ему внезапно становится так тошно, что ему чуть ли не приходится сесть, и он выталкивает её в самый дальний и тёмный угол своего сознания.

_Нет._

Дэн лгал ему. Дэн своей ложью заставил его чувствовать вину без какой-либо на то причины, и Фил не собирается с этим мириться. Конечно, у Дэна есть проблемы, но, блядь, у Фила тоже! И они не все связаны с грёбаным _Дэном_ и его хуёвой жизнью. Они связаны и с Филом и _его_ дерьмовой жизнью.

В конце концов, он оказывается на мосту, даже не осознавая этого, и он сам не знает, как туда попал, а в руке у него полная пригоршня камешков, которые он один за другим кидает в водопад, и глядит, как они грациозно падают в ревущую, пенящуюся воду внизу. Он настолько погружён в свои мысли, что не понимает, что рядом с ним есть ещё кто-то, пока тот не заговаривает.

— Полагаю, Дэн сказал тебе, — говорит этот человек, и Фил чуть не падает с моста, но затем вновь обретает равновесие, а в крови у него бурлит адреналин. _Вот дерьмо._

— Господи, Хайм, ты хочешь, чтобы у меня сердечный приступ случился? — дрожащим голосом говорит он и хватается за грудь. Хайми ухмыляется и смотрит на водопад.

— Если от этого ты простишь Дэна, то да, — говорит он. — Он из-за этого в полном раздрае, знаешь ли. Плакался в меня всю ночь.

Дэн? Плакал? Да ладно.

— Конечно, — коротко говорит Фил, и он сам не знает, почему так холоден, когда тот факт, что Дэн плакал, заставляет его сердце немного сжиматься, а покрывающий его лёд — таять.

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Хайми, поворачиваясь к Филу, чтобы настойчиво посмотреть на него. — Чувак, он разбит. Что ты сделал?

— Ничего, — говорит Фил. — Он солгал мне.

— Ты бы предпочёл узнать об этом самому? Представь, каково бы это было. Он не только солгал бы тебе, но и скрывал от тебя.

— Он и скрывал, — Фил раздражённо кидает очередной камень со всей силы. Он долетает до водопада, и его утягивает бурлящая сила воды.

— Да ладно тебе, Фил, — вздыхает Хайми. — Ты ведёшь себя нелогично. — Фил стискивает зубы и кидает в воду ещё один камень. Возможно, он ведёт себя нелогично, но с каких пор Дэн был логичен? Фил просто ведёт себя как Дэн, вот и всё.

— Что тогда произошло между вами двумя? — спрашивает Фил спустя некоторое время. Хайми снова вздыхает и проводит рукой по торчащим волосам. Фил вяло задумывается, мягкие ли они на ощупь.

— Это было пару лет назад, — говорит Хайми. — Я часто приходил на этот мост с отцом, мы здесь рыбачили. Да, я знаю, — говорит он с кривой улыбкой, когда Фил хмыкает. — Не лучшее место для рыбалки, правда? Мы так и не поймали ничего, только поломали кучу удочек. Но это было время для общения отца с сыном, а его выдавалось немного.

Он пожимает плечами, и Фил приходит в себя — он понимает, каково это. Иногда ему хочется иметь нормального отца, такого, на которого он мог бы смотреть и равняться, восхищаться, вдохновляться, желать быть как он, но его у него нет. А это иногда хреново.

— Мы с папой перестали рыбачить, когда мне было лет десять, а его работа стала отнимать всё больше времени. Но я продолжал каждую субботу ходить на мост и просто сидел там, глядя на водопад. Он по-странному расслабляет, тебе так не кажется? В общем, однажды там был незнакомый мальчик, он стоял, раскинув руки, как будто собирался прыгнуть. Я спросил его, о чём он думал, и он сказал, о смерти. Мы больше не сказали ни слова. Я просто сидел рядом с ним пару часов. А потом пошёл домой.

— Почему ты не попытался отговорить его от прыжка? — спрашивает Фил. Это было бы логичным действием, так?

— О, я знал, что он не собирался прыгать.

— Откуда?

— Нутром чуял. У некоторых хватает смелости, у других нет. У него не хватало.

— И что случилось потом? — спрашивает Фил. Эта история его странно заинтересовала, возможно, потому, что это прошлое Дэна, возможно, потому, что это прошлое Хайми, но в любом случае, это настолько интересно, что он хочет услышать больше.

— Я продолжал приходить каждую субботу. Только теперь там был этот мальчик, стоявший в той же позе на мосту. А я садился рядом с ним, ничего не говорил, и через пару часов уходил. Я никогда не общался с ним в школе — я держался особняком до того, как появились Вик и Майк и подружились со мной и Тони — так что я ничего о нём не знал. Он был просто незнакомцем на мосту. Но однажды в субботу я пошёл на мост, а он не стоял на нём. Он сидел и глядел на водопад напротив. Я присел рядом, ожидая очередного дня в тишине, но он заговорил со мной. Он сказал, что его зовут Дэн, и что ему нравятся мои волосы. Он спросил, можно ли их потрогать. — Губы Хайми изогнулись в небольшой улыбке. — Я сказал да, а он улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы их погладить. Я закрыл глаза, потому что, знаешь, это приятно, когда кто-то трогает твои волосы, и он попросил меня снова их открыть. Я растерянно спросил, зачем, и он сказал, что у меня самые красивые глаза на свете.

— Они красивые, — задумчиво соглашается Фил — похожие на глаза Вика — и Хайми слегка краснеет.

— Мы начали встречаться на мосту каждую субботу. Каждую неделю мы просто болтали по несколько часов, немного смеялись, а потом расходились по домам. Но однажды, как раз после того, как Вик и Майк переехали сюда, он снова стоял на мосту. В тот раз мне было страшно. В тот раз у него хватало смелости для прыжка. Я подбежал и стал умолять его не прыгать. Я сказал, что он мне нужен, _пожалуйста, не прыгай_. Это заняло пару часов, до самой темноты, но, в конце концов, он спустился. И заплакал. Я обнимал его, пока он плакал, не спрашивая, что случилось, просто… просто обнимал его. И когда стемнело, когда я когда я едва различал его лицо в тусклом свете луны, он меня поцеловал. Я не знаю, что произошло, что на меня нашло, но мы просто… целовались. Много. — Фил почувствовал в груди острый укол боли — почему? Это прошлое, напоминает он себе, но оно сильнее, чем обычно.

— И что же пошло не так? — спрашивает он. Хайми вздыхает.

— Мы продолжали несколько месяцев, встречались каждую субботу, целовались и болтали, может, даже неловко отдрачивали друг другу — а что, мы были озабоченными подростками. Я подружился с Виком, Майком и Тони к тому времени, мы стали всё больше и больше сближаться, и я начал понимать, что, может быть, Вик нравился мне немного больше, чем Дэн. Я из-за этих чувств ужасно себя ощущал, так что отбросил их и попытался сосредоточиться на Дэне. Но однажды он сказал, что больше не может так делать, что то, что между нами, не может продолжаться. Я спросил, почему нет, растерянный, удивился, что я сделал, но он только покачал головой, ничего не объяснив. Он хотел уйти, но я взял его за руку и развернул, желая объяснения. То есть, ты не бросишь кого-то, не сказав, почему, верно? Это немного неправильно. Но он всё равно не говорил, но я настаивал, и наконец он выкрикнул, что он не гей.

Фил фыркает.

— Ясное дело, — бормочет он под нос, но Хайми слышит и улыбается.

— Вот так я и подумал. Нельзя целоваться с мальчиком месяцами, дрочить ему и не быть геем даже самую малость. Так что я сказал, что всё это брехня, и заставил его сесть и поговорить со мной. Он сказал, что он не гей, немного упрямее, чем мог бы в ином случае, а я просто кивнул. Нет смысла доводить его до крайности, правда? Мы сидели там некоторое время, и потом он сказал, что больше не может со мной общаться. Я не мог больше с ним заговорить. Я, в общем-то, ожидал чего-то подобного — видишь ли, к тому времени до меня дошли слухи, что он стал вести себя по-другому и стал довольно жестоким хулиганом, но сам никогда не видел его в действии — так что я кивнул. А потом он спросил, можно ли ему потрогать мои волосы. Я растерянно кивнул, и он грустно улыбнулся, протянув руку. Я закрыл глаза, пытаясь не плакать, и он шёпотом попросил открыть их. Я спросил, почему, но послушался, и он вытер выступившую слезу и сказал, что у меня самые прекрасные глаза на свете.

Фил не знает, почему у него в горле стоит ком. Чёрт, да это не имеет к нему никакого отношения, так какое ему дело? Почему ему вдруг захотелось переместиться назад во времени и крепко обнять и Дэна, и Хайми?

— После этого мы не разговаривали целую вечность. Когда мы расстались, я был в девятом классе, и мы снова начали общаться только этим летом. Мы встретились на мосту — я не ходил туда с нашего разрыва, но решил сходить в ту субботу — и он снова заговорил со мной. Он спросил, как у меня дела, как жизнь, и всё такое. Я спросил, почему он решил, что будет весело заставить своих друзей запирать меня и моих друзей в тёмной комнате на несколько часов, бить нас, воровать наши вещи и так далее. Казалось, что ему вроде как стыдно за самого себя, но он так ничего и не объяснил. Мне стало паршиво; это не тот Дэн, которого я знал, не тот Дэн, которого я любил, поэтому я развернулся, чтобы уйти, но он схватил меня за руку, умоляя остаться. Я с неохотой остался и сел, свесив ноги с парапета, как в прежние дни. И вдруг он бессвязно заговорил, и с его губ срывались извинения, одно за другим. Я их выслушал, но ничего не сказал. Я не был уверен, что год разбитого сердца и издевательств можно простить словами.

— И что же? — спрашивает Фил. — Ты его простил?

— Да, — вздыхает Хайми. — Да, простил. Мы помирились. Я рассказал ему про Вика, и он улыбнулся, сказав, что он не идиот, конечно, он это видел, и всё было почти как раньше, только без поцелуев и всего остального. Мы говорили несколько часов, рассказывали друг другу, что произошло за год, но перед тем, как я ушёл, он попросил держать нашу маленькую дружбу в тайне. Я задумался — а стоило ли, ведь он так со мной обращался весь год — но согласился. И с тех пор мы ходили друг к другу в гости — тайно, конечно, и это стало сложнее, когда я подружился с Леоном — встречались здесь и в школе, интересовались жизнями друг друга и помогали советами.

— Значит, вы… типа, активные друзья? — спрашивает Фил, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. Хайми смеётся.

— Активные друзья, что за херня, — говорит он, и Фил мрачнеет. — Но да, так и есть. И я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Я знаю, что он чувствует к тебе, Фил, неважно, что он говорит тебе или самому себе.

Фил ничего не говорит. Он всё ещё зол на Дэна за то, что тот ему лгал, но теперь, при всём раскладе, это кажется мелким, неважным.

— Тебе стоит простить его, — говорит Хайми. — Он… он очень расстроен из-за этого, Фил. Я ещё никогда не видел его таким расстроенным. Чёрт, я никогда ещё не видел его таким растерянным или эмоциональным, ему обычно насрать на всех и вся. Просто… хотя бы поговори с ним, хорошо?

На минуту Фил задумывается, но кивает. Хорошо. Он поговорит с Дэном.

— Вот и славно. — Хайми спрыгивает с парапета, его волосы взъерошены ветром. — О, и кстати, он просил передать это тебе, если я тебя увижу. — Он копошится в кармане, выуживает оттуда клочок бумаги, протягивает его Филу, а затем разворачивается и уходит. Фил хмуро глядит вслед его удаляющейся фигуре, пока его не поглощают деревья, после чего возвращается к водопаду и разворачивает бумажку.

На ней неряшливым почерком, второпях написаны семь слов.

_И этого достаточно, чтобы заставить меня влюбиться._


	16. Chapter 16

Фил собирается найти Дэна в школе, возможно, вцепиться для этого в Леона на перемене и спросить, знает ли он, где его брат. Но этот план проваливается, потому что Леона нет, а идти искать Дэна в одиночку Фил не хочет. Его, наверное, снова побьют Крис и Пиджей.

— Терпеть не могу французский, — говорит Вик, подходя к остальным Сексиканцам. Он единственный из всех пошёл на третий урок. — Смотрите, сколько блядской домашки нам задали.

— Нужно было испанский учить, — ухмыляется Тони, и Вик сверлит его взглядом.

— Я о том, кого вообще волнуют все эти сослагательные наклонения, неопределённые формы и всё такое…

— Тебе, вообще-то, нужны неопределённые формы глаголов, чтобы понять язык, — замечает Хайми, и Вик переводит на него злобный взгляд. — Ого, чувак, я просто сказал.

— Меня заебало, — заявляет Вик, бросает свою папку на траву и садится с куда большей силой, чем требуется такому коротышке, чтобы оказаться на земле. — Я в жизни больше не хочу делать никаких уроков. Никогда.

— А кто хочет? — спрашивает Фил, глядя, как Хайми втихаря отламывает кусок сосиски в тесте и прицеливается в Майка, попав ему прямо в лицо. Хайми довольно улыбается и быстро подмигивает Филу, а тот лишь добродушно качает головой. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось.

— Значит, на музыку не пойдёшь? — спрашивает Тони, отодвигаясь подальше от Майка, раз уж Хайми начал обстреливать его едой.

— А должен? — стонет Вик, закатывает глаза и обессиленно запрокидывает голову. Солнце падает на его кожу, придавая ей золотистое сияние, и Фил видит, что взгляд Хайми задерживается на нём чуть дольше, прежде, чем вернуться к другому брату Фуэнтесу.

— Ну, я иду, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Майк?

— Да, я… _Хайми Альберто Пресиадо…_

— Хайм? — Хайми кивает и кидает одну виноградину за другой в Майка, который уже неплохо научился уворачиваться. — Фил?

— Да, — говорит Фил и смотрит на Вика. Может, на музыке он найдёт Дэна.

— Идите вы все в жопу, — бормочет Вик, недовольно, но при этом беззлобно.

— Только не я, — говорит Майк. — Это мерзко.

— Тогда идите в жопу все, кроме Майка.

— В таком случае ты можешь что-то подхватить, — говорит Хайми.

— Ты хочешь сказать, у тебя есть венерическая болячка? — спрашивает Вик.

— Нет. — Хайми жмёт плечами. — Но у Тони может быть. — Тот хмурится.

— Я девственник, — протестует он, но никто не слушает, потому что Хайми сумел попасть виноградиной на рубашку Майка, и тот орёт на него, визжит, как девчонка, и когда Фил смотрит на Вика, то видит, что даже он улыбается.

\-----

— Здрасте, — говорит Фил, когда заходит в свою репетиционную и с удивлением обнаруживает там мистера Даусетта.

— О, Фил! — восклицает тот. — А я как раз думал, как поживает ваша с Дэном работа.

Фил хмурится.

— Я не работаю с Дэном. У него продвинутый уровень, а у меня — базовый.

— Да, кстати об этом, — говорит мистер Даусетт. — Я подумал, что будет лучше, если вы поработаете вместе. Твои друзья сказали, что вы двое хорошо сошлись. — В его глазах загорается весёлый огонёк, и Фил мрачнеет.

— Ну да, конечно, — бормочет он под нос, начиная перечислять в уме огромное количество способов убить Сексиканцев.

— Так что скажешь? — интересуется мистер Даусетт. — У нас осталась пара недель, так что у тебя есть время переделать свою композицию и добавить партию Дэна.

Филу ещё нечего переделывать, так что должно быть легче. Но это не значит, что он хочет это делать. Он всё ещё немного зол на Дэна за то, что он притворялся натуралом, хотя было ясно, что он не такой.

— Конечно, — вздыхает Фил, когда ясно видит, что иного выхода у него нет.

— Отлично, — говорит мистер Даусетт. — Он, наверное, скоро подойдёт, так что ты пока можешь подготовиться. — Он выходит из кабинета, и Фил едва успевает схватиться за голову и проклянуть себя за то, что согласился, как кто-то заходит и резко останавливается в дверях.

— Закрой дверь, — устало говорит Фил, полагая, что это Дэн. Дверь с щелчком закрывается, Фил оборачивается и видит, что это именно Дэн, и вид у него, как у оленя в свете автомобильных фар. Он неловко занимает своё обычное место.

— Я говорил с Хайми, — говорит Фил, а Дэн прикусывает губу и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Фила, а по щекам его разливается краска. Но он ничего не говорит, и Фил продолжает. — Он рассказал мне всё о ваших… о вас двоих.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Дэн, и Фил вздыхает, проведя рукой по волосам.

— Тебе не стоило лгать мне, Дэн, — говорит он. — Если ты гей, то просто скажи мне, хорошо? Блин, да что я сделаю? Ясно как день, что я тоже хочу тебя. — Дэн громко сглатывает, опущенные руки сжимаются в кулаки. — Отрицание ничего нам не даст, кроме проблем. Ты как будто голову мне морочишь, лжёшь мне, заставляешь почувствовать себя особенным, словно я для тебя _что-то значу_ , когда на самом деле ты уже поимел Хайма. Можешь представить, каково это?

Дэн смиренно кивает.

— Но я понимаю, почему ты это сделал, — продолжает Фил, и Дэн удивлённо смотрит на него. — Да, понимаю. Отрицание — не самая лёгкая стадия, но в своей ситуации даже полный идиот смог бы разобраться.

— Я думал, Хайми был просто фазой, — говорит Дэн. — Я сумел убедить себя в том, что так и было, когда появился ты. А потом это было уже не просто фаза, это был _я_.

— Ну вот, — мягко говорит Фил. — Ты сам сказал, что это ты. Это всё принятие, которое тебе нужно. — И вдруг вся кровь отливает от лица Дэна, и он с трудом опускается на стул.

— Вот дерьмо, — шепчет он, тихо и испуганно. — Я… я гей. — Филу кажется, что его может стошнить, поэтому он подходит к Дэну, опускается на колени и кладёт руку ему на спину.

— Эй, — говорит он. — Всё хорошо.

Дэн не отвечает, а только глядит на ковёр.

— Я тебя оставлю, — говорит Фил, ведь он чувствует, что Дэн слишком погружён в свои мысли, чтобы попытаться заговорить с кем-то ещё. — Приходи поговорить, когда будешь готов. 

Дэн не отвечает, даже не кивает, не смотрит на Фила, когда тот выпрямляется, берёт свою сумку, выходит из репетиционной и идёт к Сексиканцам.

— Порядок? — удивлённо спрашивает Тони с того места, где он стоял и, наверное, умасливал сердитого Вика. — Чем мы обязаны такой радости?

Фил смотрит на Хайми, в его взгляде читается _«нам нужно поговорить»_ , и Хайми понимает его и снимает с плеч бас-гитару.

— Подождите нас, ребята, — говорит он и вслед за Филом выходит из репетиционной. Никто не обращает на них внимания, когда они идут по коридору в тот странный пустой кабинет, где Вик и Фил поцеловались в самый последний раз.

— Ты поговорил с ним? — спрашивает Хайми, как только закрывается дверь, и Фил кивает.

— Да, — вздыхает он и запускает руку в волосы (после чего понимает, что, наверное, совсем их растрепал, и торопливо их приглаживает). — Он… ну… — Фил пожимает плечами. — Не в порядке.

— Не в порядке? — Хайми беспокойно хмурится, и Фил снова вздыхает. Как, блин, он должен это объяснить?

— Я сказал ему, что говорил с тобой, и он вроде как случайно признал то, что он гей. И потом я обратил на это внимание. И… ну да, — заканчивает он.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдыхает Хайми и запускает руку в свои непослушные волосы. — Он ещё там?

Фил кивает.

— Я подумал, что ему нужно побыть одному, разобраться в собственных мыслях, — говорит он, но теперь, когда он думает об этом — Дэн, одинокий, испуганный, склонный к суициду Дэн — было ли это хорошей идеей?

— Нужно, — говорит Хайми. — Иначе он бы на тебя сорвался или попытался бы убедить себя в том, что он натурал. Я пойду проведаю его перед концом урока, чтобы проверить, что он в порядке, хорошо? Потом он, наверное, придёт к тебе поговорить. Ему нравится встречаться с тобой по ночам. — Фил хмурится, но кивает. Кажется, что Хайми собирается что-то сказать, но передумывает, открывает дверь репетиционной и выпускает их. Но он резко останавливается и поворачивается лицом к Филу.

— Знаешь, ты много для него значишь, — говорит он. — Больше, чем когда-либо значил я. Думаю… Думаю, он начинает в тебя влюбляться.

\-----

Этой ночью Фил делает домашнее задание впервые за… ну да, впервые. Но в основном это для того, чтобы отвлечь мозг, потому что он не хочет думать о том, что может делать Дэн, о чём может думать Дэн, через что Дэн может проходить. Впрочем, через пару часов он сдаётся, потому что в таком состоянии он ни за что не сможет написать эссе по истории на три тысячи слов, поэтому он быстро прощается с Мэгги и Джеймсом, накидывает на плечи толстовку и выходит в ночь.

Он знает, куда идёт, и почему-то знает, что Дэн будет там. Его интуиция находит подтверждение, когда он подходит к мосту и видит, что Дэн стоит на нём с распростёртыми руками, а его одежда полощется на ветру. Фил подходит ближе, не говоря ни слова, и просто садится рядом с Дэном.

— Почему бы тебе не спуститься? — предлагает Фил через несколько минут.

— Это не так весело, — говорит Дэн.

Фил поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит. Если Дэн пришёл веселиться, пусть будет так. Стоять на мосту — это, ясное дело, в высшей степени ободряющее занятие.

— Хайми приходил и говорил со мной, — говорит Дэн спустя ещё несколько минут относительной тишины. — Хотел убедиться, что я в порядке.

Вдруг Фила охватывает чувство вины, хотя Дэн дал ему понять, что ему всё равно.

— А как ты? — спрашивает он, выгнув шею, чтобы видеть лицо Дэна. Оно не выражает никаких эмоций; Дэн пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза, пока ветер ворошит его волосы.

— Это страшно, — говорит он. — Я не был готов к тому, каким… каким _всепоглощающим_ это будет. Я другой. Мне это не нравится. Но я начинаю принимать это.

— Ты не _другой_ , — настаивает Фил. — Скажешь, я тоже? Хайми? Вик? — Дэн опять жмёт плечами, небрежно, словно ему всё равно, но не отвечает. Очаровательно.

— Ну же, — мягко говорит Фил, когда проходит неприятное количество времени. — Спускайся.

— Назови мне причину, — говорит Дэн.

— Я прошу тебя, — говорит Фил.

— Недостаточно, — отвечает Дэн и поворачивает голову, на его губах играет кривоватая улыбка.

— Весь смысл жизни, — говорит Фил, — в том, что ты _сам_ должен найти причины, чтобы жить. Люди могут говорить тебе любую хрень, которую захотят, но в конце концов _тебе_ решать, что для тебя достаточно важно, ради чего стоит жить, чего ты хочешь в жизни. Я могу прямо сейчас перечислить тысячу причин, чтобы ты слез с парапета, но ни одна из них не будет _твоей_. Это будут мои причины, чтобы ты жил, не твои. Это тебе не поможет, потому что то, что я сочту стоящим жизни для тебя, ты можешь счесть полным дерьмом. Но всегда есть одна причина, чтобы жить, одна причина, почему ты не решаешься прыгнуть. И ты должен держаться за эту причину, цепляться за неё так, словно она исчезнет в ту же секунду, когда ты перестанешь держаться.

Несколько секунд Дэн молчит, и никто из них не двигается, и Фил думает, _вот чёрт, он прыгнет_ , но затем Дэн спускается, садится рядом с Филом и глядит на водопад.

— Прости, — шепчет Дэн, но Фил только находит его руку в темноте и переплетает их пальцы вместе.

— Не стоит, — говорит он. — Всё хорошо.

Начинает холодать, ветер обдувает их тела, и когда Дэн ёжится, Фил решает, что пора уходить.

— Пойдём, — осторожно говорит он, отпускает руки Дэна и спрыгивает с парапета. — Нам лучше пойти домой.

Дэн кивает, слезает с моста, и Фил вновь сплетает их пальцы. Дэн робко улыбается, и они идут через лес, по тропе, а затем по улице, обратно к цивилизации. Но путь их недолог, и вскоре они доходят до дома Дэна.

— Я не хочу уходить, — капризно говорит Дэн, когда они доходят до середины его подъездной дорожки, и Фил смеётся над его ребяческим тоном.

— Я буду здесь завтра, — обещает он.

Дэн надувает губы, и Фил тихо смеётся и прижимается к его губам, сцеловывая недовольство Дэна. Тот тает от поцелуя, он обхватывает руками талию Фила, и тот касается его шеи. Спустя добрых несколько минут они отрываются друг от друга, хватая ртами воздух, но оба улыбаются как сумасшедшие.

— Эй, — говорит Фил, поднимая глаза. — Посмотри наверх.

Дэн подчиняется.

— Что? — спрашивает он, и Фил улыбается.

— Звёзды ярче фонарей, — тихо говорит он. И это так, они мерцают вдалеке ярче, чем когда-либо.


	17. Chapter 17

— Фил, — говорит Джеймс за завтраком на следующее утро. Фил смотрит на младшего брата, на его серьёзное лицо.

— Да? — удивлённо говорит он.

— Ты сейчас счастлив?

Фил хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы сказать, _когда я не был счастлив, я всегда был счастлив_ , но снова закрывает его. Потому что он не всегда был счастлив, но с каких пор Джеймса это волнует?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спрашивает Фил. Джеймс явно смышлёнее, чем кажется.

— Ты никогда не был счастлив, — говорит Джеймс, и в голосе его слышна грусть, хоть и непреднамеренная. — Раньше ты никогда не улыбался. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты смеялся. Ты закрывался от всех, спускался только поесть, никогда не говорил с нами.

Фил снова хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить. Это правда? Звучит довольно правдоподобно, во всяком случае, так он чувствовал себя раньше. Может, ему не так хорошо удавалось это скрывать, как он думал.

— И? — спрашивает он. Ему немного неприятно от того, что его девятилетний брат, кажется, знает его лучше, чем он сам.

— И теперь ты улыбаешься. Ты смеёшься. Ты разговариваешь с нами за ужином, смотришь со мной кино, гуляешь… ты стал _счастливее_ , Фил.

— Да, — задумчиво говорит Фил, пока в его голове образы сменяются от одного к другому — от его старой школы, старых обидчиков, родителей, к Вику, Хайми, Майку, Тони, Леону, Дэну. — Да, наверное, так и есть.

И это странно — понимать, что он действительно счастлив, действительно доволен жизнью, что теперь у него есть, ради чего жить.

— Думаю, ты нашёл причину вставать по утрам, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Джеймс, но его глаза видят Фила насквозь. Он следит за каждым его движением, просчитывает, наблюдает, выясняет, о чём думает Фил. Из него вышел бы превосходный преступный гений.

— Да, — говорит Фил. — Наверное, нашёл.

\-----

По дороге в школу он всё ещё думает об этом разговоре, отчего забывает, что ему нужно перепрыгнуть через забор, и он врезается прямо в него. Он получает здоровенный синяк на лбу, над которым все будут потешаться, но он не может даже расстроиться из-за этого. Потому что он чертовски счастлив.

— Эй, — говорит Хайми, когда он подходит к ним. — Ты похож на кота, который прикусил язык.

— Нет, — снисходительно говорит Тони. — Ты хотел сказать, на кота, который наелся сливок.

Хайми хмурится.

— Правда? Наверное.

Вик улыбается, достаёт телефон и что-то набирает.

— Да блин, — говорит Хайми, когда понимает, что делает Вик. — Не добавляй ещё и это.

— Что? — непонимающе спрашивает Фил.

— Хайми то и дело путает поговорки, — поясняет Вик. — Потому мы начали вести список под названием «Хайми не умеет говорить».

Хайми стонет и закрывает лицо руками.

— Давай, скажи ему что-нибудь, — говорит Майк и усмехается, глядя на него.

— Давайте закидаем птиц камнями, — говорит Вик.

— Моё любимое, — хихикает Тони.

— Я буду там быстрее, чем ягнёнок полижет под хвостом? — говорит Вик и поворачивается к Хайми, а тот качает головой и издаёт неразборчивый недовольный стон. Майк мрачнеет.

— Мерзость какая, — говорит он. — Не хотел бы я увидеть историю твоего браузера. — Хайми сверлит его взглядом.

— Чё как про эту фигню? — Вик поднимает брови.

— Это можно понять, здесь я дал слабину, — говорит Хайми.

— Одной беременной девушке он сказал: «У кого выпекается малыш?» — продолжает Вик, не обращая внимания на комментарий Хайми.

— Ни за что не позволяй ему становиться отцом, — серьёзно говорит Тон Вику. — Серьёзно, я лучше сам его детей усыновлю.

— Как будто ты лучше, — говорит Майк. Тони дуется.

— Из меня получится отличный отец, — говорит он, и Леон смеётся.

— Не думаю, что из нас получатся хорошие отцы, — замечает он. — Мы каждые выходные чудовищно напиваемся.

С этим всем приходится согласиться, потому что это справедливое замечание.

— Готов поспорить, Дэн станет хорошим отцом, — ухмыляется Вик, глядя на Фила. Тот пытается скрыть румянец, но тщетно, это ещё сложнее, когда на него направлены весёлые взгляды пяти пар карих глаз.

— Идите вы все на хер, — бормочет Фил и подтягивает ноги к груди, чтобы уткнуться пылающим лицом в колени.

— Ооо, Фил втюрился, — пропевает Майк.

— Чувак, да они практически _пара_ , — доносится до Фила голос Тони. — Ты тупой или как? «Втюрился» — это ещё мягко сказано.

— Это лучше, чем петь «У-Фила-есть-почти-бойфренд-который-возможно-психопат-но-Фил-всё-равно-его-любит»!

— Да, вышло бы не очень, — задумчиво говорит Вик. — Хотя Дэн ничего такой.

Хайми ничего не говорит, Фил подглядывает над коленями и видит, что тот неловко смотрит вниз и молчит. Он так и не сказал Вику.

— Хайм, мы можем поговорить? — говорит он, и Хайми смотрит на него взглядом, говорящим «Это насчёт Дэна?». Фил кивает, Хайми вздыхает, поднимается на ноги и следует за Филом, который уже на пути к зданию, направляясь в тот же проулок, куда Хайми привёл его в прошлый раз.

— Ну и? — спрашивает Хайми, когда они заходят в проулок, и Фил оборачивается. — Что насчёт Дэна?

— Почему ты ещё не рассказал Вику? — спрашивает Фил. Это не совсем его дело — особенно после того, как он отреагировал, когда Дэн рассказал ему про Хайми, но ему всё ещё кажется, что Вик должен знать. В любом случае, Вик заслуживает знать прежде, чем они продвинутся дальше в отношениях, иначе будет едва ли честно.

— Потому что мне не нужно этого делать, — говорит Хайми, но он не смотрит Филу в глаза. Конечно, ему не нужно — Дэн был до Вика, они начали встречаться до того, как Вик переехал в Келхэм — но это не значит, что Вику не нужно будет узнать. Это большая часть прошлого Хайми.

— Он не будет злиться, — вздыхает Фил. — Это же Вик. Он не может разозлиться на тебя из-за чего-то. Он слишком сильно тебя любит. — Хайми фыркает, но ничего не говорит, и всё так же не смотрит на Фила. — Слушай, я так отреагировал только потому, что Дэн _солгал_. Ты не лгал Вику ни о чём, это было до Вика.

— Что было до Вика? — раздаётся голос позади них, и Хайми с Филом подскакивают и чертыхаются.

— Чёрт, Вик, — выдыхает Фил, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

— _Mierda_ , Вик, — практически визжит Хайми, спотыкается, отступая назад, и хватается за сердце.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Вик, решая не обращать внимания на их реакцию. — Что было до меня, Хайми? О чём солгал Дэн?

Хайми бросает на Фила умоляющий взгляд — _это твоя чёртова вина, чувак, разберись_ — но тот качает головой. Хайми в любом случае должен рано или поздно рассказать Вику — лучше, если он узнает сейчас, чем потом, а это значит, что Хайми тоже должен сейчас солгать.

— Гм, — говорит Хайми, и Вик стоит, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Что, Хайми? — говорит он спокойным, но немного холодным тоном, от которого Хайми немного съёживается. — Скажи это.

— Это вроде как долгая история, — вздыхает Хайми, решая рассказать Вику. — И ты меня за это возненавидишь.

— Не буду, — обещает Вик, но ледяные нотки не уходят из его голоса.

— Я оставлю вас наедине, ребята, — говорит Фил, ему кажется, что он мешает, но как только он пытается уйти, Хайми хватает его за руку.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Ты такая же часть этого, как и я.

Фил открывает рот, чтобы возразить — это же не совсем так, правда? — но взгляд Хайми заставляет его подумать дважды, и он снова закрывает его.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда ходил на мост? — начинает Хайми, и Вик медленно, с подозрением, кивает.

— Какое отношение это имеет к Дэну?

— Постой, — говорит Фил, и Вик замолкает.

— Я… ну… Я встречался с Дэном. Год или около того. Я спас его жизнь. Он спас мою. Мы были… счастливы, полагаю. Но потом всё испортилось. Он начал возвращаться в свою скорлупу, к своему отрицанию, говорил, что он не гей — что, как мы теперь знаем наверняка, не так, спасибо Филу — и я начал влюбляться в тебя. Некоторое время мы продолжали притворяться, но затем стало слишком. Мы расстались. Мы не разговаривали где-то полтора года, до этого лета, когда я снова нашёл его на мосту. Он извинился своеобразным способом, и мы помирились. С тех пор мы тайно дружили — он не хотел, чтобы о нашей дружбе узнали Крис и Пиджей или остальная школа, ведь это повредило бы его репутации — и я не хотел, чтобы вы, парни, знали, потому что вы бы закидали меня вопросами, и я подумал, что это многое испортит. Но между нами больше ничего нет — всё закончилось два года назад — и он помогал мне последние несколько месяцев, как и я помогал ему. — Он заканчивает и прикусывает губу, наблюдая за реакцией Вика.

— Ты встречался с Дэном, — размеренно говорит Вик. — С Дэном Хауэллом. С Дэниелом Джеймсом Хауэллом. С тем самым Дэном Хауэллом, который издевался над нами — издевался над тобой — годами. С тем самым Дэном Хауэллом, который влюблён в Фила.

— Да, — едва слышно говорит Хайми. — Я… Мне жаль, в самом деле, я не…

— Нет, — говорит Вик. — Тебе не жаль.

И он уходит, не говоря больше ни слова, оставив растерянного Хайми глядеть ему вслед, а Фила — стоять в удивлении.

\-----

— Привет, — говорит удивлённый Дэн, когда Фил стучит в его дверь позже этим вечером. Остаток дня Хайми ни с кем не говорил — он был очень расстроен из-за всей ситуации с Виком. Серьёзно расстроен.

— Привет, — устало говорит Фил. — Есть минутка? — Дэн боязливо смотрит в дом и кивает, выходя наружу, под холодный воздух.

— Что случилось? — говорит он. — Ты в порядке?

Фил кивает и проводит рукой по волосам.

— Хайми сегодня рассказал Вику, — говорит он. — Про вас с ним.

Дэн резко вдыхает.

— Я так понимаю, не всё прошло гладко?

Фил пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Он не… Я не знаю. Остаток дня он вёл себя как обычно, но Хайми ни с кем не говорил, ни на кого не смотрел, просто молча сидел. — Дэн вздыхает и кладёт ладонь на предплечье Фила.

— Слушай, — говорит он. — Я поговорю с Хайми. Уверен, с ним всё будет хорошо. А ты поговори с Виком.

— Да, насчёт этого, — говорит Фил. — Я не думаю, что Вик хочет говорить со мной. Я был там, когда Хайми рассказал ему, и это вроде как моя вина, что это всплыло…

Он обрывается. _Чёрт_. Ему стоило дать Хайми сделать это самому.

— Эй, не вини себя, — мягко говорит Дэн и притягивает Фила для объятия. Фил роняет голову на плечо Дэна, зажмуривает глаза и старается не плакать. Из-за того, как руки Дэна обнимают его, из-за тепла его груди и ритмичного сердцебиения, Фил хочет разрыдаться ему в плечо. — Мы должны были быть искренними с тобой. Думаю, Вик больше всего разозлился из-за того, что Хайми дружил со мной; в конце концов, кто может гарантировать ему, что я не пытался его трахнуть?

— Значит, из меня плохая гарантия? — шутит Фил, и Дэн смеётся.

— Для меня да. Для него? Нет.

Фил вздыхает, обхватывает Дэна за шею и прижимается к нему так близко, как только может, неистово желая тепла, комфорта и того чёртового сильного чувства, которое он испытывает прямо сейчас.

— Он должен доверять Хайми, — замечает Фил. — Что за отношения такие, в которых нет доверия? В отношениях необходимо доверие, и оно должно быть обоюдным. В противном случае, для отношений вообще нет основания.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает Дэн.

На секунду Фил задумывается — ему не стоит доверять Дэну, у него нет ни единой причины доверять Дэну, но почему-то он доверяет. Почему-то он понимает, что может доверить Дэну свою жизнь, и он знает, что Дэн поступит правильно, хорошо, так, как будет лучше всего для Фила.

— Да, — изумлённо говорит Фил. — Да, я тебе доверяю.

— Тогда всё хорошо, — шепчет Дэн. — Потому что я тоже доверяю тебе.

Слова Джеймса, сказанные ранее, эхом отдаются у него в голове.

_Ты сейчас счастлив?_

Да. Да, он счастлив.


	18. Chapter 18

Следующий учебный день уже наводит на Фила ужас. Между Виком и Хайми воцарится чудовищная неловкость, Тони и Майк не узнают, в чём дело, а Фил не будет знать, что делать, потому что в этом напряжении вроде как виноват он, и он этого ему паршиво.

Замечательно.

Он сползает с кровати так поздно, как только может, и не утруждает себя пробежкой до школы, а идёт вместо этого длинной дорогой, отчего заявляется на полчаса позже обычного. Вик, Тони, Леон и Майк сидят на траве, но – и это неудивительно – Хайми отсутствует.

— Привет, — выкрикивает Майк. — Фил, где ты был?

Фил пожимает плечами, бросает сумку на землю и садится между Леоном и Майком.

— Неподалёку, — расплывчато отвечает он. Майк хмурится.

— Хайма видел? — спрашивает он, и Фил качает головой. — Ну, блин. Он не отвечает на звонки. Никто не знает, где он.

Взгляд Фила мечется к Вику, который тщательно сохраняет безразличие на лице, и он вздыхает.

— Я попробую найти его потом, — обещает он. Майк улыбается и хлопает его по колену.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит он. Фил мрачнеет и прижимает колени к груди, чтобы Майк больше не мог до них добраться.

— Кто-нибудь идёт сегодня на уроки? — спрашивает он, и все качают головами и что-то бормочут. У Фила сегодня нет музыки, к большому сожалению, поэтому он не собирается идти на что-то ещё. Пока что он не нашёл ни одного предмета, кроме музыки, на который стоило бы ходить (не то, чтобы он ходил на многие — чаще всего на химию и музыку). — Ладно, классно. Возможно, Хайми придёт попозже.

— Возможно, — отзывается Тони.

— Надеюсь, — говорит Майк. Вик бормочет что-то под нос, подозрительно похожее на _«мне и так хорошо»_ , но Фил решает не обращать внимания. В конце концов, это мог быть всего лишь шум ветра.

\-----

Хайми приходит не намного позже, тихий и подавленный, и почти не разговаривает ни с кем, даже с Филом, и _особенно_ с Виком. Кажется, Майк, Леон и Тони чувствуют, что сейчас не лучшее время для разговоров, и они беседуют между собой, пытаясь разговорить тихо злящегося Вика и Фила, который чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Ни один, ни другой не поддаются, и через некоторое время Майк, Тони и Леон сдаются и оставляют их в самой неловкой тишине, в которой когда-либо был Фил.

— Пойду, схожу в туалет, — говорит он через минуту, и никто не обращает на него внимания, когда он встаёт и идёт внутрь здания. Ему на самом деле нужно в туалет, но после этого он намеревается найти Дэна и пожаловаться ему. В здании царит тишина, оно кажется пустым, когда Фил заходит (хотя он знает, что это всего лишь из-за того, что все сидят на уроках, где он тоже должен быть), и он задумывается, видел ли он когда-нибудь школу во всей красе. Он ходил по шумным коридорам только когда они пусты, был в немногих кабинетах, общался с немногими учителями, делал немного из того, что могло бы сделать это место похожим для него на школу. Это всего лишь ещё одна куча старых зданий, как и его старая школа, с хулиганами и учителями, музыкой и всяким дерьмом, как и его старая школа.

Но, в отличие от его старой школы, здесь у него есть друзья.

Он ещё думает об этом, когда выходит из туалета и лениво бредёт в сторону коридора, который, по проверенной информации от Хайми, ведёт в общую комнату выпускного класса. Но он резко останавливается, потому что в коридоре больше не пусто.

Там Дэн. И он говорит ни с кем иным, как с _Виком Фуэнтесом._

Сперва Фил ничего не понимает. Вик _ненавидит_ Дэна, а после вчерашнего, наверное, и подавно. Вик никогда не имел дела с Дэном, не считая тех бесчисленных раз, когда тот запирал его в чулане только из-за того, что он маленького роста, а Дэну это кажется смешным. Так почему же он говорит с Дэном? Что-то не так? Неужели Вик пытается испортить… что бы ни было между Дэном и Филом? Что происходит?

Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять: возможно, Дэн объясняет Вику, что же было между ним и Хайми, что больше ничего нет, почему Хайми не говорил, что происходило в жизни каждого из них, и всё то, что Хайми объяснил Филу, когда они сидели на мосту. У Дэна серьёзное лицо, и это для Фила как удар по голове. Он не видит выражения лица Вика, но надеется, что оно не такое каменное, расстроенное, злое и непрощающее, как когда Хайми зашёл в школу ранее. Фил уверен, что в тот момент, когда Хайми набрался храбрости, чтобы посмотреть Вику в лицо, его сердце разбилось, возможно, в восьмой, девятый или двадцать пятый раз со вчерашнего дня.

Он решает подойти чуть ближе, узнать, вдруг он сможет услышать, о чём они говорят. Может, они просто музыку обсуждают или ещё что, и Фил всё совсем не так понял. Или, возможно, он может подчерпнуть некоторую информацию, сбежать обратно к Хайми и сказать, что Вик на самом деле не собирается сносить ему голову из-за злости, ревности и вообще из-за своего характера.

—…Хайми, — слышит Фил, когда подбирается ближе, таясь за углом коридора и молясь, чтобы Дэн его не увидел. Он проскальзывает в пустой кабинет рядом с ними и прислушивается. Он подобрался не так близко, чтобы было хорошо слышно, но достаточно, чтобы разобрать слова, если напрячь слух.

— А ты? — слышит он голос Вика. — Бля, чувак, я уверен, что в глубине души ты добряк и милашка, но… чёрт, это должно быть очень глубоко.

— Мне стоит тебя нанять как личного вдохновителя, — говорит Дэн, но в его голосе не слышно холода. Он искренне пытается немного всё исправить. — Боже, Вик, я всё тебе объяснил. Он ничего плохого не сделал, вообще. Ты можешь просто простить его?

— Я никого не прощаю просто так, — упрямо говорит Вик. Фил слышит, как Дэн вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь, как много для него значишь, — вдруг говорит он.

— Да, я…

— Нет, — перебивает его Дэн. — Ты не знаешь. Хайми ради тебя что угодно сделает. Хайми за тебя жизнь отдаст. Хайми будет смотреть, как ты состаришься вместе с кем-то другим, с _кем угодно_ , пока ты от этого счастлив. Ты знаешь, какими сильными должны быть чувства, чтобы переступить через неизбежный человеческий эгоизм внутри нас? Для Хайми необязательно, чтобы ты был с ним. Он не был против того, если бы ты был с Филом, потому что это делало тебя счастливым. Всё, чего хочет Хайми — это твоё счастье, твоя безопасность, всё, что угодно, только для тебя. Ты знаешь, сколько раз он плакал из-за тебя, приходил ко мне и рыдал долгими часами? Знаешь, как часто ему приходилось делать смелое лицо, улыбаться и делать вид, что всё хорошо, когда всё было плохо? Знаешь, каково это — быть ужасно, чудовищно, по уши влюблённым в того, кто не любит тебя?

— Я люблю его, — возражает Вик.

— Не так сильно, как он любит тебя, — говори Дэн. — Он бы душу за тебя продал. Ради тебя он бы всю свою семью убил. Всё, что ты хочешь, всё, что тебе нужно — он это сделает. Всё, что угодно. Блядь, Вик, ты — весь его чёртов _мир_ , его _жизнь_.

— Так не должно быть, — едва слышно говорит Вик. — Я хочу, чтобы он тоже был счастлив. Я обращаюсь с ним как с дерьмом. Я делаю ему больно. Я недостаточно хорош для него.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — говорит Дэн, — но не мне. Скажи это ему.

— Что я веду себя с ним как мудак?

— Нет, идиот, — говорит Дэн, и Фил почти что представляет, как он закатывает глаза. — Скажи ему, что ты хочешь, чтобы он тоже был счастлив. Потому что ты на самом деле не заслуживаешь его, Вик, господи.

— Знаю, — говорит Вик, так тихо и подавленно, что Фил едва его слышит. — Я не знаю, почему он любит меня. Но я так чертовски рад, что любит.

— Ну вот, — говорит Дэн, на этот раз мягче. — Иди и найди его. Поговори с ним. Помирись, поцелуй его. Только не на моих глазах, это мерзко.

Спасибо, Дэн, — говорит Вик, но без сарказма или злобы, просто немного осторожно и беспокойно, словно думает, _какого хрена я делаю, выслушивая совет того, кто издевался надо мной последние Бог знает сколько лет_. И, если честно, наверное, об этом он и думает.

Фил слышит приближающиеся шаги и отходит от двери, пытаясь сделаться меньше, чтобы Вик не увидел его, если взглянет вскользь в этот пустой кабинет, проходя мимо. Но шаги резко затихают прямо напротив двери.

— Эй, Дэн? — спрашивает голос Вика, намного громче, чем прежде.

— Да? — отзывается Дэн.

— А ты… ты любишь Фила?

Это, блин, что за вопрос такой? Дэн и Фил не так давно знают друг друга. Они не похожи на Вика и Хайми, между которыми что-то происходило в течение долгих лет. Боже, да прошло всего несколько недель, может быть, месяцев. Вик не может просто взять и спросить Дэна об этом. Если бы кто-то спросил об этом Фила, он не знает точно, что ответил бы. Он даже не знает, на что похожа любовь. Какое определение он может ей дать? Как он вообще может назвать разницу между нею и глупой маленькой влюблённостью? Что есть любовь и что есть похоть, где проходит граница между истинным чувством и лёгким помутнением?

Он ожидает, что Дэн ответит чем-то подобным, дерзким, сомнительным и _какого хрена, ты не можешь просто спрашивать такое_ , но этого не происходит.

— Да, — слышит Фил голос Дэна. – Люблю.

И он более, чем уверен, что Вик ухмыляется, проходя мимо кабинета, в котором спрятался Фил.

\-----

Фил ещё отходит от случившегося за день. Единственная хорошая вещь, которую его мозг выделил из всего мусора — это то, что ссора между Виком и Хайми прекратилась. Они поцеловались на перемене, в первый раз — Вик выбежал из здания школы, обхватил Хайми руками и небрежно прижался к его губам, прижимая его ближе и постанывая прямо в его губы. 

Филу приходится забыть о том, как горяч был их поцелуй.

Тони, Майк и Леон весело прыгали и хлопали, и наконец, Вик и Хайми, обессиленные и запыхавшиеся, оторвались друг от друга, влюблённо улыбаясь. Фил обнаружил, что он улыбается, потому что после всего этого времени, после всей этой суеты, проблем и боли, через которые Вик прошёл, всё наконец-то начинает складываться в его пользу. Все, наконец, начинает налаживаться.

Он идёт домой длинным путём — вообще-то, он идёт на мост, который даже не по пути, но ему всё равно — потому что ему нужно многое обдумать и разобраться, что за херня творится между ним и Дэном.

Дэн любит его. С этим всё ясно. Он сказал об этом Вику, и это не было похоже на ложь — вообще-то, лгать было не в духе Дэна, скорее… говорить часть правды. Но он так и не уточнил, что это за любовь, правда? Это может быть дружеская любовь, какую Фил испытывает к Сексиканцам и Леону. 

_Но это не так, правда?_ — говорит надоедливый тихий голос, который никогда не затыкается, и Фил выдыхает и запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на темнеющее небо над водопадом. Это место должно успокоить его, помочь разобраться в мыслях, а не запутать ещё больше.

— Я подумал, что могу найти тебя здесь, — раздаётся голос Дэна позади него, и Фил закрывает глаза и стонет. Только его ему сейчас и не хватало.

— Уходи, — бормочет он.

— Нет, — говорит Дэн.

Фил хмурится, снова открывает глаза и глядит на воду, поблёскивающую внизу.

— Мне нужно подумать, — говорит он.

— А мне нужно поговорить.

— Иди, поговори с зеркалом.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Найди моё фото.

— _Фил._

— _Дэн._

Дэн вздыхает.

— Ты невозможен.

— За это ты меня и любишь.

И это всего лишь случайная фраза, которую Фил мог бы сказать кому угодно — Сексиканцам, Леону, Джеймсу, Мэгги, своей матери — кому угодно, но Дэн внезапно замолкает, и Фил вспоминает, но уже слишком поздно. Он уже это сказал.

— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя таким потерянным, что думал, что больше никогда не сможешь вернуться в нормальное состояние?

Фил открывает рот и думает, _нет, никогда_ , но затем снова закрывает его.

Потому что на самом деле, до появления Дэна, чувствовал. Но сейчас он уже забыл, каково это, потому что у него был Дэн.

И это самое пугающее осознание в его жизни.

— Я тоже, — тихо говорит Дэн, правильно понимая молчание Фила. — Каждую минуту каждого часа каждого дня каждого года. Я чувствовал себя таким потерянным, безнадёжным, ничего не стоящим, бесполезным, неважным, бессмысленным, что мне просто было всё равно. Я не любил себя — я себе даже не нравился — и не любил никого вокруг себя. Мне было всё равно.

На минуту он замолкает.

— Помнишь, как мы впервые были на этом мосту? — спрашивает Дэн, и Фил угрюмо кивает. Он помнит всё слишком хорошо. — Помнишь, как я спросил тебя, что ты здесь видишь?

— Звёзды, — задумчиво говорит Фил, поднимая взгляд на подёрнутое сумраком небо. Закат окрашивает его в красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, розовый, фиолетовый и синий. — Никаких фонарей. Только звёзды.

— Тогда впервые всё было хорошо, — говорит Дэн. — Потому что я не смотрел на фонари. Я смотрел на звёзды.

Фил хмурится.

— Я думал, Хайми был твоим фонарём, — говорит он, и Дэн улыбается, но качает головой.

— В каком-то смысле, — говорит он, — он и был им некоторое время. Но больше ничего не было. Он не загораживал мне вид на кого-то другого.

— И что же было твоим фонарём? — спрашивает Фил.

— Самоубийство.

Вдруг шум воды кажется в десять раз громче, воздух — в десять раз холоднее, небо — в десять раз темнее.

— Самоубийство было моим фонарём. Самоубийство мешало мне видеть то, что было мне нужно на самом деле — звёзды, кометы и астероиды. Я был так зациклен на мысли о смерти, на фантастическом мире, _в котором мне не пришлось бы больше иметь дело со всем этим_ , что я больше ничего не видел — _не мог_ видеть.

— И что же было твоими звёздами?

— Жизнь. Жить, дышать, заставлять сердце биться, _существовать_. Я не видел, какая красота может быть в жизни, что она готовит для меня, пусть это и потребует труда. А ты показал мне это. Ты показал мне, что существует любовь, жизнь, дружба, доброта, то, ради чего стоит оставаться в живых. Потому что ты, Фил Лестер, не мои звёзды, не мои кометы, астероиды, фонари или луна. Ты моё небо.

— Что?

— Ты удерживаешь всё вместе. Ты держишь мою жизнь. Ты держишь всё, что я есть, чем я был и чем мог бы стать. Ты — единственное, что держит меня в живых, Фил. Ты — всё, что у меня есть, всё, что я есть.

Фил не знает, что на это сказать.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, — говорит Дэн со вздохом и запускает руки в волосы, — что я люблю тебя, Фил. Я влюблён в тебя.

Они оба молчат, пока Фил переваривает услышанное.

 _Дэн любит его_. И не просто любит, но Дэн _влюблён_ в него. Разница может показаться незаметной, но в реальности всё не так. Есть огромная разница между тем, чтобы быть чьей-то причиной жить, и быть единственной причиной, почему его сердце ещё бьётся.

И то, что жизнь Дэна зависит от Фила, пугает. Но Фил не боится. Потому что в глубине души он знает, что это то же самое, что он испытывает к Дэну. Потому что он тоже влюблён в Дэна.

Он этого не говорит. Он не может этого сказать. Он не может найти слова, чтобы сказать: _Дэн, даже хоть ты и придурок и я вроде как по-прежнему ненавижу тебя, это не так, потому что я люблю тебя. Я влюблён в тебя. Я никогда не был так в кого-то влюблён._ Впрочем, он слишком напуган. Он не может заставить себя сказать это, потому что тогда это станет правдой.

Вместо этого он целует Дэна. Он вкладывает в поцелуй каждую каплю эмоций, страсти и любви, которую может найти внутри себя, вытягивает каждый дюйм счастья, обожания, дружбы и _любви_ из своей души и отдаёт Дэну. Потому что, будучи влюблённым в Дэна, он уже и так отдал ему всего себя, так какая разница?

Дэн отрывается от него спустя целых несколько минут, и они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.

Потому что да, у Фила не слишком хорошо получается начинать всё сначала, у него вообще мало что хорошо получается. Он не умеет заводить друзей, сохранять друзей, быть другом, работать, делать что угодно. Он никогда не умел быть счастливым, никогда не был счастлив настолько, чтобы быть свободным.

Но здесь, прямо здесь, с парнем, которого он любит, под звёздами, что свели их вместе, он думает, что может быть счастлив. Он не просто счастлив, он свободен.

И под звёздами, луной, солнцем, кометами, астероидами, спутниками и прочим космическим мусором, он влюбился.

И под звёздами, луной, солнцем, кометами, астероидами, спутниками и прочим космическим мусором, он намерен любить и дальше. Он намерен любить, пока в небе не останется звёзд.

_Сегодня в небе миллионы звёзд,_   
_Даже одна может спасти мне жизнь._


End file.
